We Can't!
by Theadosia57
Summary: Re-mastered Version of the 'We Can't' Series of 3 stories, now as one complete story, Set during the months just after the Cullens return, the fight with the newborns and onward. Multi P.O.V's. AU
1. We Can't, No You Mean You Won't!

**A/N: Some people never get a clue, that would be Edward, of course, xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Bella**

I've just about had it! That long rope, hell I've been at the end of it for a while now. If he would just try, but no. I put my life on the line for him, I went to save him from himself, I've given up my friends, barely see my family. I don't go down to La Push anymore, I did all of that for the man I loved and what has he done for me? Zero, Squat, Nada!

Why do I put up with this? Good question, I don't know. Since meeting Edward I'm on my second rabbit and he is so totally unaware or doesn't care. I am seriously beginning to think he is just stringing me along because he doesn't seem that interested in me sexually. The original virgin seems happy with his status and thinks chaste, closed mouth kisses are enough, I'm a god damn teenager for Christ sake!

Not only does he continually reject my advances but he, the idiot uses his vampire glamour on me to get me to comply when he thinks I'm getting out of hand and what does that do? It makes me horny! Poor Jasper just leaves the house now when I'm over cause he can't hack the sexual tension coming from me and the sheer ambivalence from him.

So this is his last chance, he has pushed me away, rejected and belittled me for my feelings for the last time. He either man's up or I'm walking! Does he think my feelings for him won't change, well he's wrong they already are and he has no one to blame but himself? Even now when I'm getting myself off, I rarely think of him as my partner, it's just about everyone and anyone else. Why? because it's more believable that they would do the deed than him!

So my first stop today is the hospital, to talk to Carlisle. Maybe he can help me work out what the hell is wrong with Edward! I've tried to talk to him about our non-physical relationship and he says I'm oversexed, hah! So it's time for some help before I just can't take anymore. Sad fact, even Newton's beginning to look good to me as a sexual partner, how drastic is that!

Carlisle is happy to see me and once I tell him why I'm there he's a little reticent to speak about this without Edward, but I explain everything that has or hasn't happened between us and his attitude and constant rejecting of me and Carlisle is very concerned. He lists off some facts for me.

1) This is not the normal behaviour of a mate,

2) It should be him pushing you for a physical connection,

3) I have never heard, or been aware that Edward has ever masturbated,

4) I have wondered in the past, if I turned Edward too young, due to some of his reasoning being quite immature,

5) I am very happy that you at least are getting some relief, as it can take a toll emotionally if ignored,

6) The wrongness of Edward's behaviour to you must be put a stop to, it is unacceptable to ignore a mate's needs.

So it is decided that he will take Edward hunting and have a serious talk with him. Then if he can't get a satisfactory answer from him, as to why he won't follow the normal progression for a newly mated couple, it's up to me what happens next. But he suggests,

"Have a serious talk with Alice and see if she see's anything different in the future?" He tells me,

"Tell her I sent you, so she won't take it lightly and fob you off".

Vampires don't think of time like humans, so a few years doesn't mean much to them at all. So she might see it not happening yet but in the future and think that's okay, but it could be one year or ten years away and she would not see that as a problem. So with that decided I return home. Geez, all I want is sex with my boyfriend, it's like trying to get blood out of a stone, pun intended!

I do some housework, then change and call Alice. This needs to be done away from the rest of the Cullens, so I tell her,

"I need new shoes, Alice",

She says she'll be there in ten minutes, so predictable is Alice when it comes to shopping. Once on our way, I broach the subject and at first, she's all, of course, it's going to happen, not to worry. I tell her of my talk with Carlisle and his concerns and now she seems a bit more unsure and says,

"I have never actually seen it happen just Edward deciding it will happen eventually. But I can't see when I get glimpses of weddings, you as a vampire, you not a vampire. It's all undecided",

so I make a decision for her and she's horrified. I tell her,

"I mean it, if he doesn't start being more physical then I'm leaving Forks forever. He might be happy being the perennial virgin, but I am not".

 **Alice**

I didn't want to say anything to Bella about her and Edward's relationship, he had asked me not to which surprised me at the time. Now with Carlisle getting involved, I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't aware how bad things were for Bella. Edward had obviously been tricking me by thinking of things he could do with Bella but never intending to follow through. But Why? What was his game?

The worst thing was Bella thought she could just leave! That just isn't possible the Volturi will check on her and if she's still human to kill her. I spoke to Jasper as we hunted that night and he wasn't in the least bit surprised. He thought it would have happened sooner, but Bella was made of tougher stuff obviously.

 **Jasper**

I knew just how frustrated Bella was physically and emotionally, but surprised she lasted this long before doin' somethin' about it. The worst thin' was I knew Edward didn't feel a tenth of the sexual or emotional feelin's for her as she did for him. At first, I thought it would come with time but it hadn't changed for him at all. I could sense this was the beginnin' of the end for Edward and Bella, she wasn't prepared to put up with his crap anymore.

I doubted they were mates at all, he acted more like her owner than her mate. I often felt his annoyance with her constant pushin' for intimacy, it's not as if she was obsessed or anythin' just a normal human. No, the problem was with Edward, not Bella and it was comin' to a head. But she seemed under the impression she could just walk away. Bet that's his doin', makin' her think they will never come for her. This is so fucked up, that boy is a total moron. Poor Bella!

 **Esme**

I knew something was not right with Bella and Edwards relationship, but couldn't put my finger on it. Seventy-five percent of the time they were happy and seemed to be content with each other. But Edwards refusal to pursue the physical side of things was causing a strain. This really didn't surprise me at all as I always thought he was gay, to tell the truth, him bringing Bella home was a shock.

I imagined it would be a nice young man he brought home to me. I am beginning to think I was right all along. I assume this is what Carlisle is talking to him about as they hunt. He would tell me what happened later and what we would be doing. The only thing I knew for sure was, either way, Bella had to be changed or the Volturi would kill her and maybe us too, well, definitely Edward. That boy was so immature sometimes.

 **Rose**

I know something is going on with Bella and Edward! I feel so sorry for her, she did love him but I'm not so sure now. His behaviour is unacceptable and why he's stringing her along is beyond me. I know he's gay, Carlisle thought him and I would be an item after my change. Even though I wasn't anywhere near ready for any type of relationship at the time it was obvious to me he wasn't in the least interested in me at all.

For god sake, he saw me naked several times till I got the hang of hunting properly and nothing, no reaction except to turn away uncomfortably and leave his shirt on the ground for me. It was this and other little things that convinced me of his sexuality all those years ago. Oh well only time will tell, but because of him she has no option but to be changed now, the bloody fool damned her to this existence when he went to Volterra.

 **Emmett**

I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot, that I don't think deeply about anything but Rose and sex. Although it's true my mate takes up most of my rational thought, but I can see what's going on around me. Poor Bella, I don't even tease her anymore she's so sexually frustrated it would be cruel. Fuckward has her so screwed up she could explode at any time.

Rose and Esme think he's gay and I don't care really, but I think he's just nothing at all! Imagine never being interested in sex ever! Oh, fuck no! It gives me the heebie-jeebies, just thinking about it. But all that aside I am madder at him for putting her and us on the Volturi radar. They will check up on her, Caius is a bastard of the first order and he won't let it go.

 **Carlisle**

When I had first returned to the house I asked Edward to hunt with me and I could see the concern on Esme's face, she could read me like a book. I mouthed,

"Later" and she nodded,

Once we had finished our hunt and were ready to return, I asked him to sit as I needed to talk to him. He looked agitated and I'm sure was getting the stray thought from me. I asked him

"So how are things going with Bella, when will you be changing her and claiming her as your mate?"

He looked disgusted and I was a little perplexed. He said,

"I had intended to wait a few years but Bella's constant harping on about intimacy and sex is getting on my nerves, her depravity is unacceptable"

I have never been so taken aback in all my life, Depravity? What on earth, was he talking about? I asked him

"The truth now Edward, what are your exact feelings for Bella. Do you feel drawn to her physically at all?"

It turns out no he did not, in the beginning, he said,

"I was drawn to her blood and silence, later her intelligence. But since my return she is different" he told me,

"She's pushier, more demanding and forthright".

"Well yes!" I told him,

"Your leaving is what changed her emotionally and she isn't prepared to just allow you to dictate to her anymore. But if she is not your mate why are you stringing her along? that is cruel and unnecessary?"

He said it was to stop her being changed. I told him,

"You are a blithering idiot, your jaunt to Volterra guaranteed her change, with or without you as her mate, she has to become a vampire because of your actions alone!

She will be killed otherwise and her blood will be on your hands, Edward. Not to mention they will probably kill us all to, just for the hell of it. I will never allow that!" I told him that too.

 **Bella**

I had to work today and was at Newton's store by myself generally tidying up and restocking, Mrs Newton had popped out to get her hair done. As it was quiet I was happy for the break from her constant talking, Whoa, like mother like son. The doorbell chimed and I looked up to see three people, well we'll use the word people loosely here.

Three vampires entered the shop, they were searching for something and I guessed it was me. The tall blond guy came forward first and he was wearing hastily melting contacts. I suggested

"Some sunglasses might help" and he looked confused,

I held up a mirror and he cocked his head and asked me,

"Do you know what I am suga'? I nodded,

they all floated over to me then. They wanted to know how I knew what they were? and me being me answered a question with a question, I wanted to know if they were in the vicinity for a reason?

They seemed amused I wasn't afraid and the tall blond introduced himself and his wife the little blonde bombshell. As soon as he said his name I laughed and said:

"Are you Jasper's brother?"

The light went off in everyone's head as they realised I knew the Cullens. The tall dark guy held out his hand as he introduced himself as Garrett,

" Just Garrett?" I asked,

as our hands met and I gasped with the intensity of the jolt of electricity that went through me. I realised he too had felt it as his grip tightened and his eyes darkened. The air around us almost sizzled and Charlotte, Peter's mate was bouncing up and down on the ball of her feet. She was smiling at Garrett and me, and I was a little confused.

Just then Mr Newton came in and told me to head off as it was quiet and the four of us left together, Garrett still holding my hand and I didn't really care. Charlotte asked,

"How do you know the Cullens?" I told her

"Apart from going to school with them I have been dating Edward Cullen"

Garrett growled and it was so damn sexy, I knew I was getting excited and they would know too. He held me close to his body and was running his nose over my hair and murmuring mine over and over. Peter started laughing and said

"What on earth were you doing dating Edward? Everyone knows he's gay, well everyone but Carlisle and Edward himself and Emmett insists he not interested in sex full stop"

I was totally and utterly flabbergasted by this. What the hell! He proceeded to tell me

"We have all been running a book for years that the Denali sisters hold, Decade and species, you know, human or vampire. But no one had won yet, Tanya tries every couple of years to seduce him, to make it null and void. When we all heard he was dating a girl we thought we should all get our money back if he'd popped his cherry with a woman"

I laughed then and said,

"No it's safe, he is still a virgin!"

Garrett looked at me then asking

"Have you two ever? You know?" I shake my head and say

"Edward's idea of passion is a peck on the lips and while that was okay two years ago when I knew no better. It is a bone of contention between us now"

So Garrett wanted to know had I never been kissed properly, I shook my head blushing bright red,

"Lovely" is all he said.

We had just reached my truck and I asked:

"Do you want a lift to the Cullens?" I laughed saying "I know you could probably run quicker but I can't"

Peter and Charlotte hopped up onto the bed of the truck and Garrett opened the driver's door for me.

"You don't want to drive?" I enquire,

"No, honey, I don't know how. I never had a reason to learn before. Would you like to teach me?" he asked in his deep sexy sounding voice.

"You'd let me, a human teach you?" he nodded,

"Yes, I'd be honoured," I told him.

"You teach me to drive and I'll teach you all about passion" he purred at me and my legs wobbled.

They never complained about how slow my truck went, just commenting on the scenery and Garrett asked:

"Where do you live my sweet?"

So I drove them past Charlie's and the cruiser was outside,

"I'll just nip in and tell him I'm taking you guys out to the Cullens," I told them.

Charlie was watching the sports channel and just nodded and said:

"Drive safe kiddo".

 **Charlotte**

Oh, this is wonderful, the minute their hands met I saw their auras merge. It was beautiful and so strong considering she's still human. This will set the cat amongst the pigeons at the Cullens house. Dating Edward, what was that strange boy up to now? I could hear Bella telling Garrett that she was Edward's singer and he was growling so loudly, even she heard him.

But she just put her hand on his arm and he calmed instantly. so that was it! Control, it's always about control with him, himself and others, as long as he was in charge. Even Carlisle wasn't aware how much that boy controlled the family. Oh, I was looking forward to this.

 **Peter**

We were just going to run past Forks to get to the Cullens when Garrett said:

"Can you smell that man?"

I caught a vague smell of freesia and something else, pleasant but not earth-shattering. but he insisted we seek it out and we ended up in that hunting store. Granted it was more alluring here and she was a pretty little thing but I had promised The Major we would never hunt here and I warned Garrett.

" I don't want to eat her Peter, lick her most definitely, fuck her maybe, but not eat her, what a waste that would be," he told me laughing.

But the minute he introduced himself to her he was gone. It was amusing to see the lone wolf nomad brought to heel by a human. I nearly died again when she suggested shades for me and then showed me my eyes. There was not an ounce of fear in her demeanour and she knew we were human drinkers.

 **Garrett**

What was I thinking? How could anyone just want sex with this angel and then walk away? She was mine and I intended to keep her, claim and change her as soon as humanly possible. That frustrated virgin better not try to get between us or god help me, friendship or not with Carlisle I will rip the little fucker to shreds.

Isabella is mine and thank you, Edward, for being a prude, ensuring she was still a virgin. I was almost giddy with the strength of the bond between us already, she felt it too. I had begun to think I would never find my mate and at last, here she was sheer and utter perfection. This would be an interesting visit to the Cullens, it may also be my last. Well, it can't be helped, my mate takes precedence now.

 **Alice**

Oh, my goodness,

"Jasper your brother's almost here, he and Charlotte have Garrett with them," I told Jazz,

"Which direction are they comin' in from? darlin'" he asked and everyone stopped dead when I said

"Bella's driving them all here in her truck, they were in town"

Edward was growling and Esme tried to calm him reminding him that they would never hurt a human while visiting us. But he was in for a shock, I turned sideways and ran show tunes through my head as I mouthed to Jazz,

"Garrett just mated with Bella and he will fight to the death for her". He nodded,

but carried on with his chess game and running moves and countermoves.

 **Edward**

Everyone is hiding something from me, hell they always do. I know they think I'm gay, but I don't think I am, I've never been turned on by either sex. Actually, I think Emmett is correct and I'm non-sexual! I know now that this thing with Bella was a mistake and my overreaction to thinking her dead, will cost us dearly if she isn't changed but I just can't do it. I don't want to be the one to condemn her to this life,

"why didn't you see this Alice?"

she just rolls her eyes at me then has a vision of Bella as a vampire and she is stunning, she's so happy, she looks happy, laughing and in love. I don't understand that at all. I can hear them coming now, Charlotte and Peter are already hiding something from me, Bella, as usual, is silent. But Garrett is just thinking loud and clear about Bella, about all the things he'd like to do with her.

No all the things he fully intends to do to her, while she's human. He'll kill her for sure, I rush outside to meet the truck and run to Bella's door and try to pull her out and away from him, he has me pinned to the ground before my hand can touch her and the venom is almost dripping from his mouth as he tells me

"Mine, Edward, don't ever touch my mate again!"

Bella comes over and touches his shoulder and he calms immediately, but suddenly I can't hear his thoughts either. What the hell! She's shielding him, even as a human she's trying to protect him. It's then I realise it's over, this is who makes Bella happy in Alice's vision, Garrett and he will change her so I don't have to, thank god.

 **Bella**

When we reach the Cullens everything seems okay until Edward come flying out the house and tries to get me out of my truck. Garrett has him pinned within seconds and I never saw him move. I slide out of the truck and go over to Garrett and put my hand on his shoulder and Edward's face tells me right away that he can no longer hear Garrett's thoughts.

I'm so glad I can protect his mind at least as a human and when I'm a vampire I may be able to protect his body as well. Because it's a very nice body and I want to keep it that way. In fact, I'm looking forward to both his driving lessons and my introduction to passion, I'm sure I'll take to it like a duck to water. I'll give it my all that's for damn certain.

 **WC**

 **Information and Orgasms!**

 **Bella**

Garrett appears to be everything that Edward wasn't, he's open to the point of bluntness. He's extremely touchy-feely, I'm not complaining don't get me wrong. He has an awesome sense of humour and can laugh at himself without reservation. All in all, he's all that I didn't know I wanted, but since our meeting, just a couple of hours ago my world has turned upside down.

The only thing I see as a problem is, well he's a nomad! I don't really know how I feel about that kind of life? Would I be able to handle the continual moving, no roots per say? We have to discuss this, maybe a trade-off, six months on the road and six at a permanent base. That's what Peter and Charlotte do, so it could work for us, couldn't it.

We're all sitting around Esme's living room chatting, Jasper is catching up with Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Alice are planning a shopping trip while Charlotte's here and the rest of us are just talking back and forth, but I want to talk to Garrett alone soon, I'd like to know all about him and see what he wants for our future.

 **Alice**

I can see Bella's mind working overtime and as usual, she's trying to sort out the practicalities. She has much more common sense than Edward gave her credit for, in fact, she always thinks a couple of steps ahead, just like my Jazzy. She weighing up the pros and cons of being a nomad at present, hoping to offer Garrett an option.

Little does she know he would do anything for her, including living in the city permanently. I love my brother, but he was all wrong for Bella, she needs the challenge Garrett will pose. Unlike Edward, Garrett needs her, wants her happiness above all else and he desires her intently. He would move heaven and earth for her, all she has to do is ask and it's hers for the taking.

 **WC**


	2. I Know A Man That Can

**Information and Orgasms! Cont**

 **Edward**

I'm not sure if Alice is intentionally not blocking her thoughts, but she's right I underestimated Bella all the time. Stifled her, tried to keep her dependent on me and It really was a waste of time. She outgrew me while I was away and I could never re-capture the bond and her naiveté was gone, all my doing I know.

Well they say hindsight is 20/20. I don't know what it is I'm looking for but I know it's not a woman or in high school, I need to change my life and I need to let go more, why I need to control everything is a mystery even to me.

 **Garrett**

I can't take my eyes off of her, it's as if she'll disappear if I do. That's corny I know, but this is overwhelming and wonderful, fuck it bleeding marvellous! I never knew how intense mating could be, I also know it's less for her as a human, but it's there and that's all I need for now. I just have to go slow, fuck I don't do slow! I'm well and truly screwed.

She seems lost in her thoughts just now and if she doesn't stop biting her lip like that, I'll do something rash. Taking her hand I asked,

"What's got you looking so intense, beautiful? If you're worried about anything just run it by me. I don't bite... much!" I laughed,

she broke out in a huge smile and told me she was wondering about the future, would we be nomads or settle down, could we do it like the Whitlock's and be half and half. Wow, she's planning ahead for our future! God, I love this woman-child, she was just perfect for me. She would be a steadying influence on me, not constricting but the guiding hand that I've longed to have.

"It's up to you little Swan! Whatever you want for us I'll do" I told her seriously,

and was surprised when her brows scrunched and went down,

"Oh no, Garrett! We decide together, it's not what I want anymore, but what we want together, from now on, okay" she told me,

and I was amazed, her nature was giving and unselfish, there was no me! me! me! with my mate. I nodded and she relaxed smiling happily.

 **Carlisle**

Thank goodness Edward took this all so well, in fact, I'd venture he's relieved. I knew deep down they weren't right for each other, but I'd hoped it would come right in the end. But seeing Bella light up as Garrett talks, prove's to me how wrong I was. He would never have changed her, signing all our death warrants.

This is how mates should be, like Esme and I, it's a pure and spectacular thing and should never be less than that. I hope Garrett intends to proceed slowly as Bella has a family and can't just disappear. Yes, this needs a little tack and diplomacy, so it's not a red rag to a bull for Charlie, he's so much like his daughter. They don't miss much, I wonder sometimes if he knows more than he lets on about us.

 **Esme**

I'm so happy for Bella, but I know now she will never be a part of this family, extended family yes, like the Denali's but not close as we once thought. Garrett doesn't need a mother and father like the others, well except Jasper really, he just plays the part for Alice. So I'm going to lose her as a daughter before I really got her.

Edward should have known better, he has to stop playing with others life's and concentrate on his own, so what if he doesn't ever mate, it's not always set in stone that you will look at Tanya, she's over 1000 years old and never met her mate yet. He glance's up at me hearing my thoughts and nods in agreement.

 **Bella**

"Garrett? Could we go for a walk by the river? I ask,

and he jumps up immediately, takes my hand saying

"My pleasure Little Swan" he's so cute.

We walk slowly hand in hand and I tell him to make sure I don't fall in as I'm a bit of a lemming and it's highly likely I will trip at some point. Everyone else's laughter can be heard in the background and he looks at me seriously,

"Really?" he enquires

"Yup, all the time, prize klutz here!" I say laughing,

I stopped worrying about it years ago.

"So tell me all about yourself please Garrett?" I asked

and over the next couple of hours, he gave me a blow by blow account of his life, pulling no punches and giving me the plain and simple truth, about his eating habits and everything. It was so refreshing to be treated as an equal and a grown up. He showed me some of his scars, nowhere near as bad as Jasper and Peter's were.

He's done so much and been so many places I was envious and in awe of him, that's when I realised just how old he really was. about 25 in human years, he wasn't exactly sure and 224 approx in vampire years so 249 years old in total, wow just wow!

The others called him 'The Patriot' he told me as he was turned during the War of Independence, fighting the British or the 'Redcoats' as he calls them. His life was fascinating and he didn't hate being a vampire like Edward did, there was no angst from Garrett at all.

He wanted to know all about me and I laughed telling him my life story could be written on the back of a postage stamp compared to his, but he insisted Saying

"Not only do I want to know all about you, Little Swan but after your change, you might lose your human memories and I'll keep them safe for you!"

that was the nicest thing ever and I couldn't stop myself throwing my arms around him hugging as hard as I could and saying

"Thank you, my sweet soldier, that would be perfect"

He smiled and hugged me back, leaning down to me lifted my face with a fingertip asking,

"May I kiss you? Little Swan, I so desperately want to feel your soft lips on mine".

I barely completed a nod when his mouth descended onto mine and this was like no other kiss I'd ever had. Good god almighty, kissing Edward had been like kissing my grandmother compared to this. His touch was firm and demanding, gentle but insistent, he gave his all and took mine in return.

As our tongues met I once again felt the jolt of electricity surge through my body, but this time, it all headed down to one place and I didn't even attempt to stop myself when I wrapped my leg around one of his bringing me some much-needed friction. He growled sexily deep in his chest and that just spurred me on more.

In a swift movement, not breaking our kiss, he was sitting on the edge of the dock and I was straddling his legs and it was his very hard erection that was creating my friction now, I was in paradise. If this was a taste of things to come, imagine how much better this will be naked.

I was moaning, cursing (who knew!) and grinding down on him and his hands were everywhere at the same time it felt like, I knew I was close and I intended to take him with me. I ripped my lips from his and started licking and biting his jaw, earlobe and neck, still grinding down on his quite substantial erection ( Thank fucking you). But it was when I sucked his Adam's apple that he let out a such a loud animalistic growl,

I exploded into a million tiny pieces, ecstasy and joy ran through me, while he followed me into our own personal heaven. We were both panting and breathless, as we sat there, with our arms around each other's bodies. I laughed slightly as we came down from our high,

"That was not what I intended when I asked to talk, but oh my! I wouldn't have missed that for the world!" I told him.

He laughed too and asked,

"Where did you learn to swear like that, my sexy mate? cause I love it and hope to hear it again and again for eternity!"

I did what I usually do and blushed deeply and he groaned, once again hardening under me.

 **WC**

 **Old Friends & Neighbours!**

 **Garrett**

I'm so fucking nervous, I'm a 249-year-old Vampire and I'm nervous about meeting a human, well not just any human, this is Bella's father and I have to make a good impression. I'm going to meet him at their home with Jasper and Alice, in the guise of asking his permission, not that she needs it, for a trip to Seattle to see a show and the sights for me.

I'm posing as a younger school friend and neighbour of Esme's from Columbus Ohio, that's crazy I've never been to any fucking school ever. This living amongst the humans and needing backstories is real confusing shit, but I'm doing it for 'Little Swan', Christ I don't even know my own surname. Over the years I've used a few different ones, but what my real name is I don't actually know.

The only reason I know my first name was because after I woke up and needed to feed, I was searching the British dead for any tenacious soul hanging on to life, when another soldier from my side saw me and thought I was looting the bodies as we always did back then, and he called out from his place by a campfire,

"Hell Garrett, I thought you were dead buddy?"

I just waved a hand in acknowledgement and moved swiftly on. Anyway here we are, outside her home and her father's police cruiser is sitting in the driveway, well he's home then! The introductions were made and I remembered to call him Chief Swan, brownie points for me.

He seemed like a straight up solid kinda guy, his love for Bella was obvious and that pleased me, she deserved to be loved, maybe I'm being a little biased, but hell why not? He spotted me as a soldier right off and I had to ad-lib a decent story of being invalided out due to getting some chemical stuff in my eyes which is why they are orangey brown. I had to drink a metric tonne of that animal blood shit to tone down the red, it was crap, how do they live on it?

 **Charlie**

I know Bells doesn't need to ask my permission to go to Seattle, but it's nice that she does it anyway, makes me feel that my opinion is important to her. I'm gonna miss my kiddo when she leaves for college. I also know she'll probably not come back here to live, Forks was never really her home just a place she came to see her old man.

Esme's friend seems nice enough, the solid type who did his bit for his country, shame about his eyes. Apart from the colour, he's just like the Cullens, that pale complexion and firm cool skin, I know there is something different about them all, but I just can't accept Billy's 'Cold ones' scenario. I don't know if I want to find out there were supernatural beings living alongside us, all this time.

Mind you that would account for some of the stranger crimes that have happened out there from time to time over the years. I also can see he's smitten with my Bells, she looks like she might be happy about that, well he's a dang sight better than that last stuff shirt! God forgive me but Edward Cullen is a Class A asshole! Even Jake turned out to be a dud, I know she never felt for him like he did for her.

But he turned out to be a spoilt immature kid, behaving like a fool cause she didn't choose him and well, that's not what Bells needs and I know it. I really was just trying to keep her close and I can't, that's not fair to her.

"So Garrett, if you're staying a while with the Cullens why don't you come over for the big game next Saturday afternoon?" I ask,

and he and Bells look really pleased, yup, I thought so, he's the one! Well, it could have been worse, shit it could have been Edward! My baby girl's all grown up now, I have to let her make her own choices, decisions and mistakes too. I know she'll be fine, she's a look before you leap type of girl, well, a woman now.

 **Bella**

I can't help but hug Charlie, he just accepted Garrett with that invitation and I was so happy. He just huffed and kissed the top of my head, like he's always done. But I knew it was a big thing for him and I was glad, it would make the future so much easier for both of us. Alice and I went to pack my stuff and she hugged me saying,

"I see no problems for the future now, except for the wolves, you know I can't see them, but I do see how their decisions affect others and they will try to interfere unless Carlisle can head them off. After all, Garrett is not a Cullen so the treaty is moot for him!"

I nodded and we rejoined the others, Garrett and Charlie were having a beer and I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and said:

"Just the one Little Swan, I'm not much of a drinker really!" I saw Charlie smiling at his endearment,

they seemed to be gelling right away, that's so much better than how it was with Edward. I was surprised to see him drinking the beer and he didn't look disgusted by it, Jasper came over and took my bag and whispered:

"Alcohol doesn't need to be thrown back up like food, I think it's because it's a liquid!"

I cocked my head as Alice lead me into the Kitchen,

"The plasma in blood is 91% water and we absorb that, so alcohol is no different, we can even get a small buzz from it if we drunk enough! But it has no food value so most of our race don't bother!" she whispered.

"Ah, gotcha!" I said smiling back at her,

I love learning new facts about them, while she was saying this she made coffee for Charlie and handed it to him when we went back through.

"Okay Garrett, let's get this show on the road!" says Alice,

bouncing on the balls of her feet, she hugs my father and he laughs at her enthusiasm,

"I don't know how you cope with her Jasper!" he says half-jokingly.

"She's a force of nature Chief, you have to bend with her or break!" he replies as Alice huffs at them both.

Charlie shakes Garrett hand as we leave and says

"Have a good time everyone and Garrett son, take care of Bells for me?"

I have tears in my eyes as we leave, I'm so happy. Once in the car, Garrett hugs me to him and he's smiling too, I think he liked the son comment.

"Oh Edward's gonna be pissed about that!" said Jasper

"Your dad hates him, I've heard him mutter 'Asshole' and 'Stuffed Shirt', whenever Edward was nearby!" he laughs loudly,

and we all stare at him, then can't stop ourselves from joining in, poor Edward but it's his own fault he's so uptight all the time, he never relaxed around Charlie, too busy reading his thoughts, to actually take the time to get to know him properly.

 **WC**

 **Wolves & Other Strays!**

 **Sam Uley**

I called a council meeting with a heavy heart, knowing my news would not be welcome in some corners. All the pack except the 2 on patrol were here and Seth was in wolf form so they could hear the meeting through him.

"I just had a call from Doctor Cullen"

lots of angry sounds went around the room at this, I continued saying

"Basically he was informing me as Alpha, that they had 3 visitors staying with them, all blood drinkers" the noise became louder now and I called for silence,

"But they would abide by the treaty whilst here, well only in regards to the not hunting locally and staying off the reservation".

"He also told me one of them has become mated to Bella Swan!"

All hell let loose after this statement, demands that we should go there now and kill him! I once again shout for quiet and demand

"So when I imprinted on Emily or Jared on Kim, then by your way of thinking the Cullens should have come and killed us?"

That stopped them all in their tracks,

"There is no law to stop them or us finding our true mates, so grow up and shut up! Doctor Cullen also said that Garrett, that's Bella's mates name, would not be claiming Bella just yet, but to make no mistake he will eventually and if anything happened to her before then, he would change her regardless of a treaty that had nothing to do with him" I continued,

"He said to not underestimate Garrett as he was a 249-year-old vampire, who had spent most of his life in war zones, so basically he's a well trained, dangerous fighter"

there was a lot of grumbling, but the only voice still refusing to accept this information as a done deal was Jacob Black, I'd have to deal with him later. What is it about that girl and vampires, she attracts them like flies?

"While he was on the phone I told him about the redhead and her continual forays into our territory, he knew nothing about this but said they'd be looking out for her now! So, for the present, we leave them alone and keep the communication lines open about her only!"

I dismissed the pack and sat with the other elders to hear what they thought. As expected Billy Black was not happy and thought we should inform Charlie Swan who his daughter is involved with.

"So you want to tell him about us and the Cullens?" I say,

"Not about us, just them!" he yelled.

Old Quill raised his hand and said that we would not be getting involved, this was not a tribal matter and it was not our business, who the Swan girl mated to.

"Would you be so interested if the Chief of Police in Port Angeles' daughter mated with a vampire, Billy? No, you only want to stop them because Jake wants her, not as his imprint mind you, just someone to fill in the time till he does imprint, then he'll just abandon her to her fate!

That's what you want for your friend's daughter! not much of a friend are you?" he said to Billy,

who at least had the decency to look ashamed for his willingness to allow Jake to use her.

 **Carlisle**

Well, that went better than I hoped for, thank goodness Sam's the Alpha of the pack, he's much more reasonable and less likely to start trouble for no reason than some of the others, especially Jacob. But his other news was rather startling, though not as surprising as it should have been. Once again I had allowed Edward to sway my original thinking and we are now going to have to sort something that should have been dealt with a year ago.

Jasper will be livid with me, I, of course, deserve his wrath, because I ignored his warning back then, in favour of Edwards do nothing attitude. But I'm worried what Garrett will do when he finds out we abandoned Bella to her fate and it was only the wolves that saved her from death.

We knew about Laurent from Bella herself but obviously, the wolves treated her just as badly as Edward, not warning her about Victoria. Why do I continually allow that boy to dictate to me and therefore the family, how long can I feel guilty for changing him?

 **Peter**

Oh hell, the shit is about to hit the fan around here, it's about time everyone had a shakeup, this we're a family crap, instead of a coven is the cause of all this trouble. Carlisle called a meetin' and invited the 3 of us and Bella to participate, even knowin' he would be takin' a lot of flack because of his poor choices of late. Edward seemed subdued and I wonder if he was aware how likely to lose a limb he was when Garrett realised what kind of peril he had left Bella in.

 **Carlisle**

"This meeting is for 2 reasons, the first will become apparent when you hear the second. So I want to inform you I am standing down as the leader of this coven, I say coven because that's how it should have been run."

Everyone tried to speak but I held up my hand and continued saying

"My insistence we be a family has caused far too many problems. So I would like Jasper to take over as the coven leader, we can keep up the appearance for now of me being your father, but I think we need to rethink that too."

Once more everyone tried to talk me out of it and Edward looked incensed, there goes his control altogether now, Jasper will not be swayed by him.

"The second point is, Sam Uley informed me today that Victoria has been trying to encroach on the pack's boundaries, this has been going on for a year!"

This had the expected response and I wasn't surprised by anyone's reaction, Jasper was rightly incensed when I explained about Victoria, he turned to his wife and said:

"That was the last time you ever contradict me, Alice, do I make myself clear!"

She hung her head and sobbed at being reprimanded by her mate, but she had failed him last year by taking her brother's side against her mate and she knew he had been disappointed in her then, but was furious with her now, as he was at this time now vindicated. Garrett was lookin' lethally at Edward and then at me,

"What the Fuck! Carlisle! You let a 17-year-old boy run your coven? You disregard the recommendation of a much older and more experienced vampire, more experienced than even you, in such matters! To side with the whims of a boy! Putting Bella's life on the line for what exactly? Did you even care?" he demands.

I was shame-faced and despondent, Esme was sobbing and Bella was staring at us all in disgust.

 **Bella**

"You all left me, knowing she was out there? I thought you cared for me, oh my god! What did I ever do to make you treat me so badly?"

I was devastated, looking from one face to the next and none could meet my eyes, but Jasper who had at least tried. I could feel Garrett shaking with rage beside me,

"Never mind my soldier, So you could eventually find me, the powers that be obviously thought I deserved to live, more than the Cullens did! "

I told him and Carlisle gasped and broke the edge off of the table he had been clenching tightly. I was about to get to my feet to leave when Jasper said:

"I accept the position of coven leader, you're right about that Carlisle, it should have been a coven first, a family second!" Everyone nodded,

well everyone but Edward, he didn't look pleased at all.

"The first and most important thing is to take care of Victoria, We owe both Bella and Garrett that, at least! but you will all have to find your own way to make amends!" he said,

looking at me and Garrett throughout his speech and I inclined my head, accepting his help.

 **Jasper**

That was a god damn shocker, I wonder if Peter and Charlotte will join me now, as I'm also the leader of our coven too, well it was just the 3 of us. Maybe Garrett and Bella would be interested in this as well. A strength in numbers type of union. But all free to pursue separate lives.

"Peter, Garrett? I have a proposition, I'm already the leader of the Whitlock coven and now this one, so how would it be to combine them. We don't all have to live together in one place but come together in times of need and for holidays, weddings, the usual stuff."

Everyone was listening intently,

"This way we would have a larger coven but spread out and I wondered if You two, Garrett and Bella would be interested in joinin' us?",

Peter just gave me the thumbs up and Garrett looked at Bella and they both nodded.

"I also think the next move we make should be to a larger location where we all have our own space!"

I turned to Esme and smiled,

"Can I leave that in your capable hands Esme, either one huge spread or 2 adjoining ones? You know the drill better than anyone here" she nodded,

and looked happy to have something to attend to.

"So Garrett, have you and Bella hashed out any plans yet? Because I have a ranch near Pete 'n' Char's that's just sittin' empty!"

Bella smiles once again and Garrett nods his head.

"Carlisle is it worth tellin' the wolves the coven has changed hands? I doubt we'll ever be back here because of them and their general need to interfere all the time, I know you love the house, Esme, so we could look into moving it intact to a newer location.

I have been thinkin' previously about us giftin' the tribe this land, would that be an acceptable partin' gift? Proof that we will never return, and stop causin' the tribe to phase again and again.

Gettin' Jenks to set it up so it was theirs for perpetuity, unlike the reservation which is government-held land."

Alice was smilin' at me at noddin' her head, looks like that's a yes then.

 **WC**


	3. They Did What! But Why?

**Wolves & Other Strays Cont**

 **Garrett**

I can't fucking understand how Carlisle let that happen, he just disregarded every tenant and law governing vampires at the say so of that arrogant asshole of a boy! Taking his part over all others and to the detriment of Bella, she could have died several times if not for the wolves. I ought to rip both their fucking heads off!

I was shaking with rage and it was only the touch of my Little Swan's hand on my arm, that calmed me and probably saved them too. Carlisle was right this family crap was all wrong and Jasper was going to change all that. His idea of an extended coven was good, we didn't need to be monitored, but backup is always wise.

 **Emmett**

Talk about taking to it like a duck to water, Jasper was in his element. He was positively radiating power, how had I never seen that side of him before? What was I going to say to Bella? I feel so stupid and foolish for not putting up a fight or backing up Jasper last year.

I just assumed Carlisle was making the decisions but I should have known better. I just never paid attention to stuff like that and that's the problem, if we had been run like a coven I would have, but we were acting like a family and I let them make all the choices for me.

"Right now that that's settled, Victoria! She obviously has an evasion ability if the wolves haven't been able to catch her in a year! So Alice I need you to start watchin' her for decisions!" Jasper was saying now,

and I perked up and paid attention this time,

"We need to run the boundaries and catch her scent, see if she always comes from one direction, most importantly we need to know if she's alone or not!"

I said I'd make a start on that when the meeting finished. Rose has been awfully quiet throughout this whole affair, I don't know if that's good or bad, it's hard to tell with Rosie sometimes.

 **Edward**

How did I not hear this in Carlisle's thoughts? This will be devastating for me, he'll never listen to me like Carlisle did! But maybe that's the point, Carlisle was trying to make. I don't have to be involved in the running of the family, I mean coven. I just interfered all the time before, because I could, so this will give me time to find a new purpose, do something I want for me.

No more high school ever! Maybe if I stopped pretending to be like a teenager, I might stop behaving like one. Jasper's ideas are sound, separate units but together as a coven, it would make things calmer, better for everyone. I liked the idea of a space of my own, maybe double soundproofed too.

 **Esme**

I can hardly believe all that has happened today, but I'm beginning to see a positive side to it, Carlisle and I will have more time to ourselves and less stress. We can be like the others and just take off if the fancy takes us, maybe do that tour of Britain we've talked about for years. Yes being a coven will be better all round I think. Now my only problem is how to make it up to Bella, we should never have let Edward talk us into leaving last year or at least made sure she was safe, but we did nothing and she almost died.

That would have been on our hands, I am ashamed of myself, some mother I turned out to be! Jasper has just brought to a close this meeting and wants to talk to Carlisle alone, so they take off in one direction towards the boundary line and Rose and Emmett in the other. I have a sudden bolt of inspiration and give Garrett and Bella the key to the cabin on the western end of the property, they need time alone to talk and bond, come to terms with all this news, as it has hit them both hard. I send them off with a basket of food and promised to stock it up for them tomorrow.

 **WC**

 **Solitude, Safety & Scenting!**

 **Bella**

I was so confused, hurt and really angry, so when Esme suggested we get away to their cottage I agreed readily. Garrett just kept watching me, holding my hand firmly and rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"How could they do that to me? Then just come back as if nothing had happened? You know when they returned I felt guilty for harbouring ill thoughts about how easy they all left me!" I ranted.

"I just want to tell them all to go Fuck themselves!"

I wrenched my hand away and spun around shouting at the sky

"Shit! Damn! Hell! Bugger! Fuck Fuck Fuck!"

before flopping down onto the ground.

"Feel better now Little Swan?" he asked me patiently.

"Yes thanks" I laughed and so did he.

"I can't even guess how you feel, my Bella, but I'm here for you, whatever you want to do, we'll do! okay?" he said, Sitting down behind me and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Thank you, Garrett, for being here and for wanting to be with me! You are the one bit of calm in this whole Shit storm, I'm so glad you found me before I got any more entrenched in that dysfunctional family!" I say to him and I meant it,

"I can't believe I thought them all so wonderful and perfect! Ha! They're anything but. Well, I've had my eyes opened now and I really don't like what I see" I huffed out at him.

"They're just like humans, trying to be something they're not and failing miserably. Fine, but why take me down with them? They could have just left me alone last year! Why would they do that, what crime did I commit to be treated that callously by them?" I ask him,

the hurt evident in my voice. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest as he ran us quickly through the forest, finally slowing and setting me on my feet, before taking my face between his hands, smiling down at me.

"You did nothing wrong Little Swan, this is all down to Edward wanting, what was not his to have, also Carlisle's inability to say no to that arrogant little prick!" he assured me.

"But the behaviour of the other's I have no idea! Can't they think for themselves, for Christ's sake? What was Jasper playing at allowing his inferiors to dictate to him like that! Does Alice have his fucking balls in her handbag?

But what I want to know from you is, do we really want to be part of this coven now? Knowing all we know about their inability to protect you in the past?" he entreats me,

and I'm so happy, not about the situation, but that he's asking for my opinion and really cares about my answer.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I'm so annoyed with them I want to say no! But when I cool down, I might see it differently. So I think we should forget about the Cullens and just spend this time together, just you, me and that stunningly beautiful cottage over there!" I say,

pointing to what could almost be a fairytale cottage set in a Disney film. He smiles, offers me his arm and we walk forward into a dreamlike setting, it's to die for. Ah, solitude away from the nosey neighbours, safe in the arms of this amazing man and maybe a little bit of seduction hopefully later! I hope Mr Disney doesn't mind too much.

 **Garrett**

I was so incensed by the attitude and behaviour of the god damn Cullens, I was ready to explode before we left their house, but my main concern now is Little Swan. She keeps swinging between anguish and anger, she was used and mentally abused by them most certainly. But she wants time for us now and I'm all for that.

I hope once she's eaten and relaxed some, I might be able to pursue a little romance, who am I kidding I want to ravish her naked body for hours! But I will go slowly, I must go slowly, maybe if I say it enough to myself, I'll actually manage it!

Well, this is about the nicest damn cottage I've ever seen, Esme sure has the magic touch. Bella seems really taken with it, we have to talk about the future sometime, so now's as good a time as any.

"Little Swan, what's your thoughts on our future, like when and how? You know the logistics, what we tell your dad?" I ask, as she's eating some of the sandwiches Esme packed for her.

"H'mm, well I should have been going to College soon, was meant to be Alaska with Edward, but I was also accepted into Montana under my own steam! Which would work better as that's where Jasper's place is" she muses.

"We could go look at that soon and then I'll do the graduating and leaving for college stuff here! We could tell him your taking over a horse ranch in Montana, but we're keeping in touch while I finish school, then you'll help me settle there and we'll see each other while I'm in college etc. How does that sound?" she asks.

I think we have a plan, once in Montana we can speed up the timeline if she's ready, but as long as we're together I don't care how long it is before the change. I nod and reply

"Sounds good to me Little Swan, that gives him time to adjust before we do anything irreversible, Yes?" she smiles and that's settled.

Well I hope everything we decide is that easy, we settled out on the back deck, I lit the burner and we listened to the sounds of the early evening, with the wildlife in the far distance as nothing every came to close to a vampire. We talked books, my upcoming driving lessons, Bella was really looking forward to teaching me something new.

It was a few minutes later I noticed how quiet and contemplative she was, as if unsure if she could talk to me about something.

"What's on your mind, Little Swan?" I ask and she flushes and says

"Well to be brutally frank! Sex! I...! Well...! Can...? Is it possible..? For us too...! Will we be able to have sex while I'm still human?" she eventually blurted out,

"He always said it wasn't possible, it'd be too dangerous! but as everything else, he told me was a lie! I don't think I believe it now!"

"Oh Little Swan, he really did a number on you, didn't he? Yes, that's the simple answer, I would just have to be a bit more restrained with you, than if you were a vampire, but yes my angel we can. But and it's just a little but!

We need to work up to it, okay and that's for your benefit, not mine because it would be your first time, Little Swan and not with a human male, we need to ease into it, so to speak. Basically I'm a lot harder and less flexible to your softer body than a human male would be, so we have to learn all about each other's bodies first and learn how they would be, when we come together" I say,

and she is enraptured by my every word, taking it in like a sponge.

"Like for instance, after sex a human man becomes soft, we don't, well technically we soften but not that much, recovery time is instantaneous really, we don't run out of energy, get tired or need sleep! Therefore we can keep going indefinitely! So I need to hold back for your benefit or I could, to be blunt, Fuck you to death!"

 **Bella**

Wow, he's amazing, he holds nothing back, answers all my questions without reserve and I just love him for that. He treats me as his equal, his partner, his mate! Each hour that passes I feel more and more attached to him as if by a thick cord, connecting our bodies together, heart to heart.

"Is this the mating pull I'm feeling Garrett?" I ask, and he nods smiling and pulls me gently towards him until I'm cuddled up in his lap.

"It will grow every day in intensity until we mate fully, but it's more uncomfortable than painful unless we're separated by distance and then it can be excruciatingly sore, I'm sorry angel!" he says gently,

and I hug him telling him we better not get separated then! I was feeling so relaxed and happy in Garrett's arms and he didn't feel as cold to me as the others did, even Edward and I always thought him a little warmer, so I mentioned this to him.

This brought on more explanations about mates and in one day I was learning more about vampires than in the last year and a half it was fascinating.

"Little Swan? I want, no need to do something to you soon! Have you heard about scenting?"

I shook my head no and he said that mates normally marked each other by biting them, but as biting wasn't possible yet for either of us he wanted to scent me, this was to warn off other males he said.

"So what do you need to do?" I asked,

and he laughed and said basically he needed to lick every inch of my skin. Oh, my! this would be interesting, he said although it wasn't really a sexual thing it normally turns into one with most mates. But he would control the urge to claim me and just scent me, for now, but we could no doubt find a way to relieve the tension like we had earlier.

I nodded and he lifted me up and took me inside to the lovely and cosy bedroom. He said I could keep my underwear on if I was too nervous, but I wanted him to see me and me him, so I shook my head.

He gently and almost reverently stripped off my clothes and then when I had on only my bra and boy shorts, he peeled off his own. Well that saves on the washing then, I thought when I realised he was going commando, I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Never could make the decision, boxers or briefs! So I don't bother at all!" he laughed.

He scooped me up and lay me in the middle of the bed, then just as gently as before removed my underwear, I thought I'd be embarrassed but I wasn't one little bit, actually I was almost proud, needing to show my mate my body, for his validation I think and he didn't fail me.

"Oh Little Swan, you're so beautiful! You're everything I imagined and more! The colour of your skin is like porcelain, your body will fit with mine perfectly, you have no idea how enticing and alluring you are to me, you own me body and soul my angel and I give them willingly."

God that was so romantic, he couldn't have put me more at ease if he'd tried. He started at my feet, licking, kissing and generally turning me on, if anyone had told me a week ago that someone licking your feet was sexy, I'd have laughed in their face, but I'm not laughing now, I'm moaning! I won't survive this on my whole body, I'll spontaneously combust before then.

 **Garrett**

Dear god in heaven, I don't think either of us can stand this for long, her scent is overpoweringly sexy, I'll have to help her relax or I'll never manage this and I know just how!

"Angel do you trust me?" she nodded,

and I rolled her onto her side and settle behind her, no way could I do this face to face, I wouldn't fucking be able to stop myself claiming her. I was licking and kissing her neck and shoulders now, whispering how much I loved her into her ear, then I slide one hand past the dip at her waist to stroke and caress her breasts alternately,

I slide my extremely hard and weeping erection between her thighs and told her to clench down for friction, then I used my other hand to rub her fully engorged clitoris. She turned her head to me and I claimed her lips as I began to slowly thrust myself between her now tightly clenched thighs.

This was not going to take long we were both almost ready to explode. Then she did the most amazing and sexy thing, one of her hands was already stroking my outer thigh and squeezing my butt, pulling me closer to her and when I felt the other encircle my erection as it thrust between her legs, but she had run her palm over herself first covering it in her juices and thus making me glide easily through her hand,

I sped up my thrusts and the finger on her clit and we were both gasping and moaning, Bella was really close to orgasm, as she had started to curse once again. And that was it for me, I erupted into her hand, as she climaxed drenching me in her own sweet sticky ejaculate, I had to turn my head quickly and bite down on my arm to stop me from biting her. Fuck me that was overwhelming, we had to turn her soon or I'll do it by mistake when we finally have sex.

 **WC**

 **Sorting The Men From The Boys!**

 **Jake**

I don't care what Sam or the Council say, she was meant to be mine, dad and Charlie agreed years ago, that we'd be perfect together. She's going to be mine, I just need to get her away from this new vampire and once all their dazzle and shit wears off she'll be so happy and to show her thanks and undying gratitude she'll give it up to me, this is going to be so easy! After all look what a Ponce Edward is! This other one is probably the same and the head bloodsucker was just talking him up.

I don't know why they're all afraid of vampires, we killed the dude with the dreads easy enough, they just don't want me to have any fun or get some before I imprint, selfish bastards. When I'm Alpha we'll kill all vampires no matter what they eat! I should be Alpha and Chief now, they need to stop getting in my way, even dad won't step aside, stupid old man! Sam says,

"You're not ready Jacob!" all the time how the fuck does he know anything he's just a Uley!

 **Bella**

This is wonderful, just the two of us in this absolutely heavenly cottage, no Cullens, causing unnecessary drama. I think they do it on purpose because they're bored with the way they live, then change it I say! Anyway, today Garrett and I are going to ask Esme a favour, I hope she agrees, I hate to say it but they owe me something.

We are going to have a look at Jasper's ranch and want Esme to speak to Charlie, tell him that she's going with Jasper and Alice and she thought she'd take me to have a look at the Montana Uni campus at the same time, to let me get a feel for it, see if I like the place, as she knows how busy he is and they'll be there anyway!

Garrett is in the kitchen trying to make me a snack, he's so good to me. I can hear him banging about and I dread to see the state of the kitchen, but it's the thought that counts! I'm just about to wander through when something crashed into the living room via the window.

it's Jake in wolf form and I just stare at him for a second before shouting at him

"What the Fuck! Jake, you've ruined the window you asshole! Get out of this cottage now! before you damage anything else and put some damn clothes on I don't need to see your tiny dick!" I'm raging mad as he tries to grab me and pull me out of the door.

 **Garrett**

I have him pinned to the floor before they've moved two feet,

"Phase and you'll die dog boy!" I growl at him, he's struggling uselessly in my grip. I let's go with one hand flip open my phone and make a call,

"Peter? could you bring Little Swan's truck to the cottage, I've got a stray problem, I need to deal with, Yeah a doggie one!" I laugh into the phone.

The boy is still trying to dislodge me from his back and looks so stupid, as he's still naked at this point. Bella point to his shorts tied to his leg and I shakes my head,

"No angel, humiliation works best when your naked!" I tell her.

Peter arrives moments later and the poor truck sounds like he was trying to push her too fast, she doesn't seem to do fast.

"Peter Whitlock you better not have damaged my baby!"

my angel says rushing out of the cottage as he pulls up, she strokes the bonnet saying

"Are you alright, Thing? Does mommy need to kick the bad vampire's butt?"

Below me the boy is huffing loudly, I pull him to his feet still in a firm hold.

"You're worried about your truck Bella? What about me?" he whines,

"What about you? You break into the cottage attempt to kidnap me while naked, why would I be interested in how you are? Dog Boy!" she yells at him,

hands on hips and totally enraged by his stupidity, Peter is bent over double laughing and she swings around saying

"Don't think you're forgiven yet, mister!"

 **Peter**

Garrett is smiling widely and still holding Jacob Black firmly,

"Isn't she awesome Peter? My woman has a temper, I love it. Fuck, think of the amazing makeup sex we'll have once she's a vampire!"

he says and the boy's growling loudly at this statement, Bella then turns fully towards them and purrs at Garrett,

"We don't need to wait till I'm a vampire, we can have makeup sex anytime you want, my Soldier!"

"Damn it, Little Swan, now I've got a hard on holding a naked child! How's that going to look to other people?"

he growls at her and she shivers,

"Don't care about other people Garrett, but it looks mighty fine to me, baby!" she tell him,

this has us all growling for different reasons.

"Well Fuck! Sorry got to run guys, I need to find Char you two are makin' me horny!" I say and am gone in a blur.

 **Bella**

Jake looks mad and rather pathetic at the same time, he's visibly shaking and Garrett tightens his grip,

"I'll rip off one of your arms if you don't stop boy!" he tells Jake,

"Right Angel you drive, we need to return this one to his kennel" he says to me.

"What about the treaty?" I ask,

"I don't have no fucking treaty with the mutts, Little Swan, just take us there please"

he hops onto the bed of the truck with Jake effortlessly as he said this. I dive into the cab and head for the reservation. Obviously, we were upwind of them because we're almost into the village before they come running.

Sam steps forward as I stop the truck on the edge of the road, none of the wolves have phased as they are too close to other tribe members. Garrett pushes Jake in front of him saying

"I believe this belongs to you? I have no quarrel with you, but you need to reign this idiot in. He crashed through our living room window and tried to drag Bella off, nobody touches Little Swan but me, do I make myself plain?"

he says quietly to Sam, knowing they could all hear him fine. I bit of a crowd of normal Quileute's was gathering and laughing at Jakes nakedness. I almost felt sorry for him, but what a douche, he won't accept we were, I repeat were nothing but friends.

 **Garrett**

I continued by saying,

"I originally wanted to thank you all for the ongoing Victoria problem! But this fool just pissed me off today! The Cullens are searching for her scent now and I will end her when she's located! I have no intentions of interfering with your tribe, as long as you also, don't get into my affairs.

This is the only warning the pup will get, next time I will kill him! He's a stupid child with too much responsibility and he'll get you all destroyed if you don't curb him soon! Laurent was an easy kill for you, he was no fighter and Edward Cullen's a Woose of the first order, don't make the mistake of thinking me like either of them!"

I could smell Bella's arousal, she was getting steadily more and more turned on by me, I wasn't sure if it was the commanding presence I was projecting to the wolves or what?

I dropped the pup over the side of the truck and nodded to Sam, they now knew I was not afraid of them and they would bite off more than they could chew taking me on. I saw a couple of the male wolves sniff the air and so I growled lowly,

"Little Swan?" I said a little exasperated with her,

"I can't help it, it's your fault, you're getting all macho and sexy baby, it's turning me on!" she simpered at me and I laughs out loud,

"God, I love you, woman!" I told her smiling widely.

The wolves are backing off as she calls out the window of her cab

"Oh, by the way, Jake, they can treat 'Micro Penile Disorder' nowadays, you should speak to the doctor about it!"

The whole crowd burst out laughing at his expense, as Bella turned the truck and drove away, I swung myself into the cab beside her.

"Cruel angel, necessary but cruel!" I said sliding along the seat towards her and putting my arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Head for the Cullens house Little Swan, we need to report to the Major," I tell her.

 **WC**

* * *

 **Ponce means:- 1**. _derogatory_ \- an effeminate man.

 **2**.a man who lives off a prostitute's earnings.

 **Woose** (pronounced, wuss or wooss) **means:-** **1**. _derogatory -_ It is a common slang term for someone (usually a guy) that is disproportionately afraid of certain things. We used to just call them wimps. No one is really born a **woose** , but they are created and they do live among us. (Collins English Dictionary)


	4. Sexy Times & Bruised Ankles!

**Visits & Common Ground**

 **Bella**

Once we reach the Cullens Garrett goes to tell Jasper what happened and I search for Esme. She's in her workroom and studio space in the attic, it's an amazing room, I've never been up here before, Edward thought it unnecessary and so it was never even considered. I would have come gladly had she asked me and ignored the boy wonder.

Esme smiled and asked if I'd like to see the plans for the new houses, she had found two adjoining plots of land which they were going to buy in Minnesota, near Silver Lake. I nodded and followed her to her architect's desk were the plans were laid out, they were beyond spectacular as always, but a bit showy for my taste.

I put my proposal to her and she agreed to go see Charlie today, we needed to be back before Saturday as Garrett was spending the day with my dad. So the sooner the better and we could set off for Montana either tomorrow or the next day, I only had a couple of weeks then school resumed for the last time. I would seriously be glad when it was all over, no more small town drama, no more Mike nipping at my ankles and soon eternity with Garrett.

 **Esme**

I was delighted that Bella asked me to speak to her father, I would do almost anything for her, if I thought it would make up for the wrongs we'd done her. But it won't, nothing really could and she was starting to distance herself from us already. Not that I can blame her for that either, we deserve her condemnation and more, all because we didn't think to question Edwards motives.

I wonder what he actually did when he was away supposedly heartbroken? Because we now know that was a lie, no wonder he went to Volterra to die, the guilt must have been choking him for that lie. Charlie was really happy for me to take Bella in his stead, yes he was busy, several unexplained deaths in the surrounding counties were taking up all his time, I better tell Jasper about this on my return.

While I was in town, I dropped into the hospital to see Carlisle. He and Jasper had had a long talk and everything was transferred over to him easily, Carlisle had told Jasper he didn't want to have any serious tasks to carry out for now. He and I would like to travel after we settle things here and then return to the new place in Minnesota.

Jasper said that was fine as he was making changes so that everyone had a role to play, mine was the same, but Alice was taking over the financial side of things and he hoped it would make her appreciate the money more if she was in charge of it for once. Emmett was to take over the liaison between J. Jenks the lawyer and all security matters too.

Rose was to invent of our new persona so to speak, no more school, but if we were able to, then a business as a front would be good he felt, but he was leaving the details to her and she was actually in her element and happy to do this. She had put forward the idea that this time she and Carlisle be brother and sister and Jasper their cousin, Edward would be my younger brother. But all of us of working age and married except Edward of course.

She also put the brakes on Alice shopping for everyone, we would do our own from now on and obviously for an older age group for them and more casual one for us, well except Carlisle's working attire that would stay the same. I was okay with this and told Carlisle it would be nice to wear jeans now and again and be less frumpy.

I often felt when I visited the hospital the nurses who had designs on my mate thought he'd be an easy target since he had a boring staid wife at home.

 **Charlie**

Esme Cullen had stopped by earlier and asked if it would be alright for Bells to go with them to Montana, Jasper had inherited a ranch there years ago and his half-brother had been managing it as well as his own but it was all getting too much, Jasper had asked Garrett if he'd manage it for him as horses were his background too.

Garrett had leapt at the chance she said, as he was still out of work since leaving the military. Bells wanted to look over the campus of the university there as she was not going to Alaska now and Montana had been one of her choices. I agreed, but in the back of my mind, I knew it was a ruse of some kind!

I'd never looked too close before but the Cullens seemed just too good to be true. Perfect kids, perfect parents, no trouble not once, not even a driving violation, they are so squeaky clean it's scary and well shit, not normal! I'll maybe quiz Garrett on Saturday and see if I can winkle something loose. But for now I have bigger fish to fry with these fatalities happening in all the surrounding counties but so far not here.

 **Garrett**

I had reported to Jasper what had taken place today and how we'd handled it, he'd laughed saying I was downright fucking evil keeping the boy naked, but it did put him at a disadvantage and that was my plan. After we finished talking I went in search of Little Swan, I had a proposal for her, not marriage, not yet, but soon I hoped. I couldn't marry her if I didn't have a surname!

So I wanted her help to navigate the internet, to see if I could well, find myself really. It might be an impossible task as thousands of men were killed and the bodies never recovered, but I knew where I died and my first name was unusual! If we didn't have any luck I was going to suggest using her name instead, Isabella and Garrett Swan, sounded okay to me.

When I found her she was with Rose and they were laughing at something, this kind of surprised me as I didn't think Rose actually liked Bella! When she saw me she jumped up and rushed over, tripping as she came, but I caught her and steadied her till she was upright once more.

"I thought you were joking about that, but no you, my angel are a klutz!" I said and she pouted at me,

but her eyes were twinkling and I knew she wasn't offended.

"Esme went to see Charlie an hour ago, so that's sorted!" she informed me,

"Okay when do you want to go?" I asked we could leave as soon as she wanted.

"Just need to go home and pack a few things and then I'm good," she told me and I nodded scooping her up and heading for her truck, I'd asked Jasper if we could borrow something more reliable and faster for the journey. Rose came out then saying she'd follow us in the Escalade. Little Swan said she was looking forward to driving it. She was excited about the journey as she thought she'd combine it with teaching me to drive, along the way.

 **Bella**

After my talk with Esme, I was just going to relax and read while I waited for Garrett, but Rosalie called me over and asked if I'd walk with her by the river. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, but I nodded and we set off at a human pace, saying nothing until we reached the dock, Rosalie started by first saying call her Rose and then apologised to me for being a bitch when I was dating Edward! She said she should have explained her objections instead of ignoring me,

"I could blame the way we were living for my attitude, but that was all me being a selfish bitch!" I was astounded when she said this,

"Bella, I never wanted this life, but instead of accepting it, and move on, I have whined, moaned, bitched and taken it out on everyone else!" she informed me.

"Carlisle didn't kill me Royce and his friends did, I've behaved badly all these years, acting like the child I was portraying! I'm ashamed of myself, all that time wasted!"

she was truly enraged at herself and I was unsure what to say,

"Rose, I think everyone played their part in this, after all, you went from a child in your parent's house to a child in the Cullens!" I reminded her.

"They never let you grow up and be your own woman, to deal with your past and move forward", she smiled weakly at me saying

"And I never tried to be the adult either, so I'm just as guilty". I nodded,

"But now you have realised this, you can change everything or nothing it's up to you now!" I suggested and she now smiled more naturally,

"You're so right Bella, I can be anything I want, for as long as I want. I need to start looking forward, not back at how it was!"

She seemed really excited about the future now and as we turned to head back she asked,

"Will you be able to forgive us all Bella, we behaved so coldly irresponsible and downright callously to you!" she blurted out,

"Emmett is beside himself, unable to find a way to fix this, unfixable thing!"

I agreed and said we may be needed to move on from it, accept that it happened and they hopefully would learn from it, but I would never be as close as before or as blindly trusting of them. She nodded sadly and said that was probably the best they could expect, at least I was still talking to them all,

"I know, I would never have been as gracious about it, as you are Bella" she sighed and I laughed saying

"No, I don't suppose the old you would have, Rose!"

Just then Garrett appeared and we were going to go get my stuff for our trip to Montana, I was really excited about driving the Escalade there.

 **WC**

 **Road Trip, Romance & Research**

 **Bella**

We set off right away, after having got my things from Charlie's, I phoned him to say we'd be back Saturday morning for Garrett to get over there in time for the big game. The first leg of our journey is from here to Olympia, so Garrett and I can eat, he will be hunting and I will want a break for a quick pee and stretch my legs, as it's 151 miles.

I'm getting Garrett to listen to the engine of the Escalade and remember the sounds she makes when I make gear changes, also to remember the gears I change up or down into, he's doing this at the same time as holding a casual conversation with me, smarty pants multi-tasking vampire! Nah I love him really, even though he's pushing me to let him buy me a new phone in Olympia.

Hells teeth he's better than Edward at the mind games, I was refusing and he cut me off saying,

"That's okay Little Swan, if you want to keep using a shit phone with bad signal, considering the area you now live in and have to relay messages to me via the Cullens, who by the way, I thought you wanted less to do with! then fine!"

So, of course, I caved but said I didn't need a flash, all singing, all dancing one. Again he floored me by saying

"Why would we get that, it's just a phone! Decent signal and the internet that's all you need, angel!"

Our stop in Olympia was just over an hour as I wanted to push on to Yakima and stop for the night, so another 178 miles. I know it's slow for him but he doesn't seem to care, but the human needs breaks and sleep. He had picked up my new phone while I was eating and it was exactly like his but in silver, I was pleased that Garrett didn't seem to need flashy OTT stuff like the Cullens.

I stop on a long straight piece of road and told him to swap places, being a vampire he should pick up driving easy. It was a bit bouncy, kangaroo petrol, at first, but once he got a feel for the pedals and regulated his pressure it was much smoother. Now I was just giving pointers, about using the mirror, signalling, overtaking, clutch control etc. By the time we reached Yakima, Garrett could drive, he didn't speed but enjoyed the pleasure and feel of driving for the first time.

I had broken up the journey into roughly 3-hour chunks, trying to avoid the highways as much as possible and we would in Forest Grove by 10 pm tomorrow night approximately, Peter and Charlotte had left this morning on foot and would see us there with the keys. Garrett said he'd drive us back on Friday night, straight through and I can just sleep all the way home, sounds like a plan to me. But first Yakima and a nice quiet hotel, a big double bed and just us alone! I fully intended to make this night the first of many, passion filled ones.

 **Garrett**

I don't know why I never learned to drive before! It was very peaceful and with the tinted windows a blessing to vampires. We had almost reached our destination for the evening and Little Swan looked a little tired. I had won the round with the phone back in Olympia, but I knew she was on to me, using the Cullens against her. I won't be able to do that again, but it was a necessity, not a luxury.

Unlike Edward I know I don't need to buy Little Swan's affections, she gives them freely and without reserve, she really is selfless and so kind hearted. I suppose that's one of the reasons they hurt her so badly, she doesn't see herself as worthy enough and allows callous acts to slide by. So the Cullen barely gave her emotions a thought when they just abandoned her.

We booked into a small hotel on the outskirts of Yakima and luckily there's an all night diner nearby. We settle in for a quiet meal for my angel and I just have a beer and a sandwich to blend in, the sandwich we wrap up for her tomorrow and I drank the beer down. It was just now that I remembered to mention about trying to find out who I really was! So we did a quick search for some information about the War, found out about the area where I'd been when I supposedly died, checked to see if anything else happened on that date!

It was fascinating, but sad too. There were lots of war record sites and it would just be a matter of wading through it all slowly, I also knew by my uniform, the unit and my rank, so chances were hopefully higher she told me, that I would be listed as one of the dead. This would be something we'd do when we got back from Montana this weekend, a more detailed search.

We walked hand in hand back to the hotel and I told her she was my first ever steady girlfriend, human or vampire. I was always to wrapped up in the next battle to bother about girls, then female vampires looking for a mate. Don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of women, but occasionally I did have to pay for it. But never, I told her had I been in love before and it was beyond amazing.

"You centre me, Little Swan, calm me by your mere presence, you also inflame my lust like no other woman ever has!" She smiled up at me and said

"That's good to know my Soldier, because I fully intend to immerse myself in those flames this evening!" she giggled,

and tugged me along towards the hotel, I scooped her up and ran the rest of the way, but at human speed, so as not to draw any attention.

 **Bella**

I fully intended to lose my virginity this evening, I didn't want to wait any longer, I just didn't want to make things difficult for Garrett, so I needed to be totally relaxed first. So I had a plan in mind and thought it would work well for both of us. When we reached our room with me still in Garrett's arms, I suggested we have a bath together as I had noticed it was quite a big one, well deep anyway.

He nodded and as it filled we slowly undressed each other. This was new to me I had never undressed a man before and I made the most of it touching, stroking and licking his skin as it became exposed. He was growling deep in his chest the whole time and as usual, it did nothing but turn me on more and more.

He was also fully aroused and I just had to touch him, I hadn't seen him last night when I touched his erection, as he was behind me, but now that I could see him, it was a little intimidating.

"You were made just for me Little Swan, we will fit perfectly" he assured me as he lifted me up and stepped into the bath,

it was warmer than usual for me but I knew his body would cool it rapidly. I picked up the sponge and started to wash his body, every inch just like he had done to me when he was scenting me. I loved the feel of his hair as I shampooed it for him, it was silky and fine, once I had finished he did the same to me, topping up the water to bring the heat back up. When he had rinsed my hair he pulled out the plug and again lifted me into his arms and stepped back out of the bath.

Grabbing a towel for my hair he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, with me still firmly in his arms. Gently almost reverently he towel-dried my long hair and then brushed it out for me. He laid me down then in the centre of the bed and crawled up me until our lips met and he kissed me with so much love and devotion, I could have cried, but now was not the time.

Garrett started to kiss, lick and nip his way down my body, paying particular attention to my bust, I had a stray thought, 'Boob man!' Slowly he shimmied down until he was running his tongue from hip to hip and edging lower, the growl from earlier had become a purr, almost continuous now. this was all completely new territory for me and I was floating in a haze filled bubble, when his tongue flicked my clitoris making me gasp with pleasure, he laughed against my skin making me moan

"Fuck!" out loud, t

hen his head was buried between my thighs and my legs were suddenly over his shoulders. This was a sensation overload, I could feel his tongue enter my body and I was gone, flying on the high of my first oral orgasm. But I didn't have time to gather my senses when his fingers now joined his tongue in its gentle but firm probing, I was now writhing below him in the age old dance of instructor and initiate. Orgasm number two hit as I told him to go,

"Deeper! harder! more! don't stop! Yes! shit! oh god!" and finally as I came back to earth,

"Fuck me!"

"With pleasure, Little Swan!" he said laughing at my cursing,

he scooted back up to kiss me once more and the taste of myself on his lips and tongue was strange, but not offensive, he was completely covering my body now and he gently lifted one leg onto his hip as he lined us up and slowly started to edge himself forward into my eagerly waiting body. This was easier than I thought, as I was so desperate and ready for him, I felt the twinge of my hymen breaking but no real pain. The perks of making love to a vampire, he was soothing my overheated body with his cool one inside and out at the same time.

The pleasure only built as he got a rhythm going and I was now meeting him stroke for stroke, this was unlike anything I had ever experienced and other people's descriptions of sex were totally inadequate, to describe the pleasure coursing through my body at this moment. I could feel every ridge of his penis rubbing and touching places that had never been touched before and it was unbelievably good,

the tightening in my abdomen barely forewarned me of the orgasm that hit seconds later and I felt myself clenching down on him as he growled and stroked faster until he too climaxed, sending cool streams of semen deep inside me, making my body shudder with little mini aftershocks. I relaxed back onto the bed only now aware that I had arched my back high off the bed in response to the pleasure I had just received. We were both panting and I was covered in a film of sweat from the exertion.

 **Garrett**

"See angel, perfect fit!" I panted breathlessly to her,

"That was beyond my wildest dreams, Little Swan, thank you!" I said,

between kisses, to her hair, face, neck and finally her lips as we could now breath properly again. I was in awe of my mate, she was everything I could ever and will ever need. I flopped down at the side of her and pulled her close to my body, covering her up with the sheet and saying

"Sleep now, my mate, I will guard you as you sleep, nothing and no one will bother you from now on! This is my eternal pledge to you, Little Swan!"

 **WC**

 **Again Please! Fingerprints & Fast Driving**

 **Bella**

When I awoke the next morning, draped over Garrett's body, I was stiff and a little sore but otherwise happy and relaxed. I looked up at him only to find is eye's shut and he looked for all the world as if he was sleeping.

"Are you pretending to sleep, my Soldier?" I asked him and he nodded,

"You were dreaming about me, Little Swan and I wanted to do the same" he murmured quietly,

"What were you dreaming about then?" I enquired and he chuckled under his breath,

"You, me, making love, doing wonderful things to each other! You know?" was the reply.

I glanced down now, taking in his glorious body, only to stop short at the tent in the sheet, Oh the endless possibilities! But I wanted to do one thing for him, hell for both of us, I started to pepper his torso with little kisses, getting moans from him for my efforts, so I started to nip and suck at his skin and the moans became growls.

I slid my hand down and grasped his erection in it firmly and began to stroke, slowly, he was also gently thrusting into my palm as I inched my way down his body peeling back the sheet as I went so I could see what I was doing to him.

I looked up and found him watching me closely, I slide down fully settling between his legs and my intent was obvious now, I felt him shudder as I blew a breath across the head. I flicked out my tongue and tasted him for the first time there, even here his skin was soft and he tasted like he smelt, it was a warm morning smell like newly made bread and fresh brewed coffee,

But an undertone of spice was also present. I ran my tongue down his length, which made it twitch, then I engulfed as much of him as I could with my mouth.

"Holy fuck angel!" was his response,

that was definitely a positive, so I started to bob my head and with no fear of hurting him, used my teeth to give more grip and he was now gently guiding me up and down his engorged penis, I think I might of surprised him as I swallowed around him and let it slide further into the back of my throat, the sounds emanating from him now were unintelligible but sexy as all fuck and I was rubbing my thighs together in response. The only thing that ever made me gag was the smell of blood, how ironic.

He gently stopped me and I was confused for a moment until he turned me around and now his face was beneath me, I was aching for his touch as I resumed by own ministrations and now it was me growling around him as he plunged his tongue deep inside me. This sped me up and it was mere minutes till I climaxed and he tried to pull me off as he started to come, but I just swallowed again and he was fully seated inside my body once more, just a different part, he ejaculated down my throat as I nuzzled my nose against his balls. I released him slowly licking and cleaning him up as I did.

"God damn Little Swan that was fucking awesome!" he said dragging me up the bed to kiss the living shit out of me.

We were late getting on the road today and Garrett said he'd drive so I could doze off, also my ankles were a little sore as someone was gripping them as he came earlier and I had fingerprints around them, best wear socks all week ain't explaining that to Charlie, no way! Garrett drove the next two legs of the journey in one, so we went from Yakima to Missoula, without stopping in Spokane as I had planned, he did this in about three and a half hours and not the six hours seventeen, I had expected. This gave us time to have a leisurely lunch for me and a quick hunt for him as all this sexy stuff was making his eyes dark.

 **WC**


	5. The Plan

**Again Please! Fingerprints & Fast Driving Cont!**

 **Garrett**

Little Swan has never once commented on my eating habits, I know she knows I only kill the scum of her society. Rapists, murderers and drug pushers topping the list, I've even managed a couple of serial killers in there over the years.

"You've never said anything about my feeding angel?" I say tentatively,

but she surprises me by saying

"Garrett, those people you, feed on and kill, are not going to be missed by me or anyone else who survives them! So no, I have no issues and I will be joining you when I'm changed!"

I had just assumed she'd feed the Cullen way and said so again her answer was not what I thought it would be.

"If feeding from animals is what made the Cullens how they are then I'll pass thanks, I don't want to be a selfish, cold-hearted, callous vampire that has no qualms about turning her back on friends and loved ones!" I was shocked,

is that how she now saw them, forgiveness would be a long time coming for them if she did.

"Wow, Little Swan, what makes you say that?" I asked,

"Well Peter and Charlotte are human drinkers and they never gave up on Jasper, went back for him several times before he left! Yes? Can he say the same thing, he just forgot about them really, when he took up with Cullens! Then look what they did to me! So no I'll never feed, like them, more compassionate, My Ass!"

she spat out the words as if they tasted bad. Okay then, I'll have to tell Jasper, he's already mad at himself for the way he handled the Bella affair and his other coven mates in the past, maybe he'll revert back if he sees she's right?

The more I think about it, I can't help but think she's on to something there. My phone pings and it's a text from Peter,

 _ **'She's got it in one**_!' is all it says.

"Okay, angel are we ready to move on? Do you want to drive yet?" I enquire.

"H'mm, if I drive baby it'll lose us all the time you saved us! I reckoned just over five more hours, how long would it take you, soldier?" she said, and I thought about three hours tops so she said to go for it!

 **Bella**

I know my remarks about the Cullens, shocked Garrett! But I was convinced I was right, they had lost their humanity, not gained it by the way they feed. Only Carlisle was a truly compassionate person, but even he fell from grace with their treatment of me. My new phone pinged just after Garrett's did and the text read,

 _ **'You are correct, Bella, never doubt yourself x Char sends her love x**_ '

Peter Whitlock was a crazy intuitive guy, how did he get my number? The rest of the journey was pleasant and although we were moving fast, I felt safe, unlike all the times I'd been in the car with Edward or Alice. Probably because Garrett really does care if I'm happy and would never risk my life, unlike the Cullens I'm beginning to see. Just under three hours later we were there and it was just after six in the evening.

Peter and Charlotte were standing in the drive, waiting for us, keys in hand and smirks on their faces, stupid all knowing vampires! I laughed as Peter waggled his eyebrows at me, I knew he was going to tease me about us having sex. Garrett held up his hand to Peter and said

"Just three words Peter... No Gag Reflex!"

Peter was just standing there with his mouth open as I took the keys from his hand and Charlotte was laughing at him, as she shut his mouth for him with a snap, that was so funny. Garrett scooped me up and shouted over his shoulder

"See you later, Guys!"

 **Little Pieces Of Heaven & Hell**

 **Charlie**

Bells was off with the Cullens to Montana and the house was too quiet! Not that she was noisy, but I was starting to get used to hearing her humming and pottering around in the kitchen. It just made the house feel alive knowing someone else was there. I'll have to get used to the quiet again when she goes off to college soon, or if things continue with Garrett, moving out completely to live in Forest Grove, Montana permanently.

I was dead beat, having been on the go for three days straight, these killings were strange and unusual in the fact all had complete blood loss. Weirdly in all the counties surrounding us, but not here! Why? I am at a mental standstill with this, so I'm having a break and recoup. I was about to settle in for a bit of sport on the box when the phone went, Billy called and said if it was a good time he and Harry would pop over.

I had many friends on the Rez at La Push, but sometimes the tribal superstitions and blind hatred annoy's me. Take this situation with the Cullens, they won't even use the hospital because Carlisle is a Doctor there. This insistence that they are the Cold Ones from the tribe's history, is ludicrous in this day and age, isn't it? I always try to keep an open mind, but they are starting to get to me, as even I have worries and doubts about them now! Or is it just because my own daughter is close to them now that I am looking closer?

 **Billy**

I'm so tired of all this drama, Jake has become unmanageable Sam has him on lockdown, having to use an Alpha command to keep him on the Rez and unphased. The pack are on alert because of all these killings, obviously vampire related. The visit to the village by Bella's mate was a wake-up call for us, we forget that not all vampires will recognise the treaty.

It's causing tension all round and I'm seriously thinking of stepping down in favour of Sam, he's young, fit and better placed to control the tribe than I am. He's also right Jacob will never be allowed to follow in my footsteps, he's dangerous. There is documented evidence that the phasing can affect the mental health of the shifter. Why this obsession with Bella though? He barely knows her and she certainly isn't his imprint!

I know years ago Charlie and I joked that they could marry and then it would keep us all together here in Washington, but it was a pipe dream, never meant to be a reality. But the boy seems to have fixated on it, thinking now that she belongs to him and the Cold Ones have taken her by force, I am at my wit's end, unable to find a solution. Old Quill, the tribe's Shaman is looking for a remedy, something to stabilise Jake, but I'm not holding my breath. He is also making a potion that will stop him phasing, as a last resort. I just want some peace and quiet for a change, so Harry and I are off to see Charlie and have a few beers.

 **Bella**

This place is amazing, calm, peaceful and Cullen free, I love it. Garrett and I had a bite to eat last night, well I did and Garrett made me describe every flavour, how it made me feel and occasionally tasting it. It turned out natural foods, like fruit and raw vegetables, didn't taste as bad to him as the processed or cooked stuff did. That actually made sense when you think about it, it was man that started cooking food, animals eat it as is.

We are going to have a tour around the ranch today with Peter and Charlotte before they return to Forks, Alice has organised a shopping trip for the women, but I think I'll pass. Gone are the days where I blindly do what Alice wants, I think I'll overhaul my room when Garrett and Dad are watching the game.

I need to sort through the stuff to leave or take when I leave for college, well I might do a year before the change we'll see how it pans out. Living here with Garrett will be wonderful, he's going to teach me how to ride a horse and I know I won't pick it up as quick as he did the driving.

 **Garrett**

I've never been one for staying in one place for any length of time, but this ranch is going to change all that, it's a little slice of paradise. The whole feeling of calm and relaxation, is absolutely wonderful, I know Little Swan feels it too, why Jasper didn't want to stay here is beyond me or was it, Alice? That makes more sense, she seems to need stimulation all the time, while the rest of us want to slow down.

Peter and Charlotte are on their way, bringing some horses over for us all, then we're going to survey the ranch and get a feel for what's needed to get it up and running as a proper working ranch once more. I want to make a go of this and maybe one day we'll get a place of our own, money's not an issue I have plenty.

It's almost virtually impossible to spend all the money you accrue when you're a vampire, though I hear Alice could probably do it if she was allowed. Peter and Charlotte don't really like her much and that's the only reason they never pushed Jasper to return, all those years ago when he still would have.

I wonder if the Cullens have found Victoria's trail yet, they ain't much good at tracking from what I've seen, I'll probably double check on Sunday, after my day with Charlie. In fact, they don't seem to have many vampire traits at all, is that the animal blood too? It is really messing with their psyche, that can't be good.

 **Jasper**

I'm embarrassed to say it but their trackin' skills are shit, Emmett's are at least semi-acceptable, but Edward and Carlisle, dear god almighty! This coven has gone to hell and I can't understand why? There must be a reason, apart from Carlisle, not passin' on vital information and helpin' them to be better vampires, who then pretend to be human. But I'm no better, what help have I given them, apart from a little fight trainin', nothin', nothin' at all!

It's as if I had forgotten everything, slowly over the years my skills have decreased and my interest in fixin' them is also gone. But why? My phone vibrated on the desk at this thought and I smiled, 'Alice', but no I was wrong it was Peter,

' _ **Ask Bella when she get's back, she's worked it out Major and you'll be surprised!**_ '

that was it, he's a cryptic bastard! But I'll wait, they will be back tomorrow mornin', first thing as Garrett is spendin' the day with Charlie, all the women are goin' shoppin' as well. So that means I could go with Emmett and Edward and see if we can at least get a lead on Victoria for Garrett this century! I'd better let them know.

 **Riley Biers**

"Scout around," she said

"Keep a low profile, they were dangerous",

that's a joke surely! I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing. They tell the world everything that they're doing and when. They couldn't find a needle in a haystack, I've been here since the red-eyed ones left with the girl, now they are a danger to us, but if they all stick to their plans for Saturday, this should be easy. I need to tell Victoria and pray the dogs keep out of our way.

 **WC**

 **All Roads Lead To Bella!**

 **Bella**

This has been the most glorious, peaceful, wonderfully sex filled two days I've ever had, which wouldn't actually be hard, cause it's never happened before. I feel that we are closer than ever now, all it took was talking who'd have guessed! It's all I ever wanted in my previous relationship. Peter and Charlotte are great fun and have had me in stitches since we got here, how she put's up with him I'll never know!

They left for Forks mid-morning and it's just about time for us to go as well. I don't want to leave, Garrett is having a last look around to make sure we haven't left anything, especially food! That would be yucky when we returned.

 **Garrett**

I've had the most relaxing, awesome time I can ever remember having, it's all down to Little Swan, she laughs when I tell her this but its true. Peter was acting a little off before they left, but he said I'd be the first to know if there was trouble ahead.

"Okay angel, are you ready to go?"

I ask as I lock the main door and head for the Escalade. I'm doing all the driving right through as Bella sleeps, she even brought my pillow from our bed for the journey back. She nods and climbs into the passenger seat. We really don't want to return but have to till school finishes for Little Swan.

 **Jake**

They think I'm stupid, blind and deaf too! I know they plan to force me to take medication to stop me phasing. But what they don't know is I've almost broken the Alpha command, every day I've managed to get further and further from the Rez, I'm ready to break free altogether and then they won't be able to stop me.

I'll save Bella, she's my imprint even if they don't think so, she told me once when we were young she loved me, so she will do so again. I've been stashing food and water, for the journey because we can't stay here anymore. Tomorrow, that's when I'll do it!

 **Alice**

I can't see anything involving Bella and Garrett, also anyone in her sphere just disappears and reappears at random moments, how can I plan a shopping trip like this? I'm so pissed off with her, I don't even know if she's coming, everyone says not to count on it! But she always did before so why would now be any different? Edward's shaking his head at me,

"What? Nothing's changed!"

Ouch! Rose just slapped me and I didn't see it coming!

"No you stupid bitch, everything has changed! Everything but you and your selfish attitude!" she roared at me,

Why are they all picking on me?

 **Charlotte**

"God damn Peter! What's wrong? You've been antsy since we left Forest Grove!" I ask him,

as I pull the jeep over to the side of the road.

"I don't know yet Suga', but it's big and all fuckin' aimed at Bella, it's getting clearer as we get closer to Forks!" he replied,

so I pulled back onto the road and prayed everything would be okay, we didn't really have any numbers as the Cullen were next to useless and unfortunately, I was lumping the Major in with then, I was really hoping Peter could sort it out soon.

 **Charlie**

Bells and Garrett will be back in the morning, I wonder how she like the college there in Montana, Garrett should be able to fill me in on the ranch as well. It feels like everyone is moving on but me! Silly old fool that I am, this is the beer talking, of course, they're moving on! They're young and now's their turn to make a mark in this world. Shit I better get to bed or I'll sleep through the game and that's not happening, also I need a clear head to talk to Garrett, hopefully, I'll get something out of him.

 **Victoria**

Tomorrow! Yes it's almost time for my revenge, Riley has been invaluable to me during this time, it's a pity I'm going to kill him but once she's dead I intend to kill us both. I need to be with James, it'll probably be in hell, we were evil all those years we were together and I suppose we'll have to pay for our sins.

So the woman, including the blonde red-eyed female are going shopping, the Cullen's and the blond red-eyed male are going tracking for me, that's a laugh! So that only leaves the brown-haired red eye left for us to deal with and her father, of course, oh it's perfect!

 **Rose**

I've had just about as much as I can take of the Cullens, now that my eyes are open, I can see there are loads of things wrong with the way we live. Basically, Carlisle has kept us like children, dependent and useless, no other coven would be like this I'm sure. Once I organise the new papers and identities, Emmett and I will be having an extended break, I need us to re-evaluate our way of life.

The way Bella was treated was the catalyst for all of the changes going on, but it's not enough. Changing leaders isn't the answer either, it's too little too late. I want the freedom that Bella and Charlotte will be having with their mates.

But mostly I want away from Alice and Edward, they are like out of control spoilt toddlers and yet they were basically running everything up until recently. I can't see that changing if Jasper doesn't grow a set of balls and put her in her place. Alice can stick her shopping trip, I'm spending the day with Bella if she's agreeable.

 **Edward**

Rose is correct, Alice has no intention of relinquishing control, I am bowing out gracefully. I also want to get away for a while to see if I can change myself, I just don't know what's wrong yet, Peter seems to think Bella has solved the problem, I read it in Jasper's mind earlier while we had a meeting about what we were all doing tomorrow.

If anyone could solve it, it's Bella, she thinks outside the box. So here we are a family of vampire's waiting on the return of one human to tell us what we've been doing wrong, now that is ironic, but hey who am I to complain. Roll on tomorrow it should be a hell of a day.

 **Peter**

Somethin' is goin' to go down tomorrow, back in Forks, but what? It all seems to centre around Bella, I'm not sure if it's vampire or wolf related, it feels like both. I'd better phone and warn Jasper... No, I better phone and warn Garrett.

I hate to admit it but my sire had lost his edge and I'd be wastin' my time tryin' to get the Cullens to help, they would have to have a meetin' first, blah! blah! blah! This will be down to Garrett, Charlotte and me, not forgettin' the delectable Miss Bella! I whip out my phone, hit speed dial and say "

On speaker Garrett! Guys, We have trouble brewing for us when we return. Now, this is the Plan...!"

 **WC**


	6. He Wants, She Wants, What Do I Want?

**A/N: there is a main Twilight character death in this chapter, actually three but two usually die anyway so they don't count.**

* * *

 **A Man With A Plan!**

 **Garrett**

Peter's plan was good, let's hope it was good enough. We were almost back in Forks, Bella had clued Rose in and she was glad to be asked to help, she was taking it seriously and never repeated any of the plan out loud, she also later told us she had run scenario's of her and Emmett having sex to keep Edward out of her head and in the dark.

Well here we are outside Charlie's, show time, I pulled up a little closer to the house and ran swiftly, but at human pace to the passenger's side to help her out.

"Are you feeling any better?" I enquired a

nd she nodded keeping her head down and her hand over her mouth as if to stop herself being sick. Rose came out of the house at the sound of the escalade.

"Bella, Garrett you're back! Oh Bella sweetie you don't look to hot, are you okay?" she asked,

"She started feeling sick on the last leg of our journey" I told Rose passing her across and Rose put her arm around her shoulder and led her to the house, saying

"Esme asked me to bring over a couple of casseroles for you and Charlie, I gave him his lunch and he's asleep in front of the television, he works way to hard!"

"Rose can you stay? I'm going to run the washing over to the Cullen's, she in no state to be doing anything!" I asked, and she gave me the thumbs up.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Rose will look after you till then, okay?" I said,

kissing the top of her head and she nodded once again. I waited till the door was shut before driving off. Phase one complete.

 **Peter**

Well that went off without a hitch, I sent out a text to commence phase two. They met me at the treaty line, I quickly changed into some of their old clothes and my scent was masked by the shifter odour of dog and fertile moist earth. Thank god, standing naked out in the open was most unnerving. We drove straight to Charlie's,

on mass we headed for the door and Rose let everyone in saying,

"Charlie's just woken up, he's in the lounge guys, I'll be upstairs with Bella if you need me she's feeling sick and lying down!".

I slipped up the stairs before Charlie could see me and entered the attic via Charlie's room with Embry Call. I could hear Sam Uley convincing Charlie to go to the rez with them, seeing as Bella was sick and Garrett would want to look after her instead of watching the game. He sweetened the pot saying

"Emily's started a big cook out, you don't want to miss that Chief?" So he agreed and Rose went in saying

"Don't worry Chief Swan, she's asleep now, I'll stay with her till Garrett gets back!"

They all left then and we settled in for the time being. The fact that this house was saturated in vampire and shifter scent was a blessing, two more would not be detected amongst the many fresh ones. Now we wait, Embry for Jake's appearance and me for Victoria's.

 **Victoria**

It's like a revolving door at this house, her father has left but that's okay, she's my target, poor sick soul! I laugh internally, I'll be putting her out of her misery soon. I was a little concerned when the blonde turned up, but heard her tell the father she was going shopping with all the other women soon, so they won't be a problem.

I'm covering the front of the house and Riley's around the back, everything's fine and all clear, but my gift is tingling, as if something's not right. I'll just wait till he returns and they settle down alone and then we'll catch them unawares.

 **Embry**

Wow, did this turn into a weird day, when Sam got those texts this morning from Peter Whitlock, we were very wary. But he was right about Jake's stockpile and the fact that he had been forcing himself to get further and further from the rez every day, we checked his scent trail and it was already two miles out. So it was just a matter of setting this double trap, Jake would not phase today, as that would alert us to his plans, so when he left the rez, Quill would follow him, hopefully we can talk him down, before he get's someone killed. The vamps had their own trap set too, let's hope we're all successful today and no one gets hurt.

 **Charlotte**

Well so far so good, that all went to plan, The mild sedative Rose gave Charlie kept him out of the way earlier and now the wolves have him safely protected down on the reservation. 'Peter and the Wolf', ha! nice play on words there, are in the attic and hopefully the trap will spring on both parties, possibly at the same time. I'm just keeping my head down and playing my part admirably if I do say so myself. Garrett should be back anytime now and then we wait. Ah I hear the escalade now, thank god Bella taught him to drive on the way to the ranch.

 **Rose**

That's the escalade coming now and I get to implement phase three now. I take out my phone and call Em,

"Hey baby, are you guys about to go soon? Yeah, the four of you going then? Good luck baby and happy hunting! I'll catch you later after the shopping trip, It's a pity Peter and Charlotte changed their minds about coming, but she hates Alice anyway we know that! Have fun I love you!" I say and head for the door to meet Garrett.

"She resting Garrett, Oh and Charlie's gone to the reservation with the pack, since you'll be looking after Bella, they came by earlier to ask him and we convinced him to go! I'll see you after the great shopping expedition of the month!" I laugh,

getting into the still running escalade and drive off. Of course I have no intention of going, I have a much more important job to do.

 **Bella**

Well I have to admit Peter's plan seems to be working, I'm anxious about Garrett obviously, I don't want him hurt, but I do want those other idiots dealt with. I'm glad Charlie's safely out of the way and I don't need to worry about him too.

I wonder how long before they make their moves? Everyone else is still oblivious, I know Emmett will be hurt we didn't ask for his help, but we wanted everything to go ahead as planned by them before we returned. God I hate all this waiting, come on get it over with, will you!

 **Jake**

So they brought Charlie to the rez, good didn't want him there in case he decided to shoot me, so it'll be just Bells and that fucking vamp who made a fool of me, I could have taken him but he surprised me that's all! The idiots asked me if I wanted to watch the game with them, as if they were still my friends, I'll wait till they start drinking and then I'm out of here. The stuff's all packed and then I'll rescue Bella, she's going to be so grateful, I can't wait to fuck her, I'll be her first cause she's not going to give it up to that asshole.

 **Quill**

The guys are acting as if they've had a few beers and the game is under way, I hate to miss the food, but Emily will save me some. Oh, Oh he's on the move, time to text Embry, well Peter and he'll tell Embry to phase.

 **"** _ **Hey Seth, all quiet out there**_ **?"** poor Seth drew the short straw for patrol today.

" _ **Yeah man, they're both watching Bella's place no one's at the Cullens**_ **!"** That's good,

 **"** _ **I'm here Quill, has he headed out yet**_ **?"**

 **"** _ **Just leaving now Embry, he's being super cautious, I'll hang back so he doesn't catch my scent**_ **"** The hunts on,

Jakes so lost the plot, wonder what the tribe will do about him now?

 **WC**

 **Cheese Is In The Trap!**

 **Peter**

This would be phase 4 then, Jake's on the move, the other two are bein' a bit reticent, though, time to text everyone an update, thank god for silent phones. Shit, it's weird sittin' here with a giant wolf next to me he's fuckin' massive.

The heat pourin' off him is intense, hope they stick to their plan, no way of finding out what's happenin' till it's goin' down. I've got a funny feelin', not everythin' will go to plan, but what's wrong I don't know, I hate this just wait and see crap, but that's the way things always go for me, I'll be glad when we can get away from here and back to normal.

 **Garrett**

Well, that's one of the nut jobs on the way, just waiting on the other two, what do they want, an invitation? Better carry on with the play acting then,

"Hey, are you feeling better? Can I get you a drink maybe? Something cold? No don't move I'll be right back, just rest up!"

She nods at me from the bed and then winks, cheeky besom. I make a show of getting a drink for her and banging around in the cupboards before I return upstairs.

"You drink that and I'll run the bath for you, a nice soak will make you feel better okay?"

She looks at me and pouts her lips blowing me a kiss, I shake my head smirking and she makes a non-committal noise. Hopefully, this will all be over soon, I need to make sure Little Swan will be safe from now on, I don't relish killing other vampires, but it's my mate that's in danger here and that means death to anyone and I mean anyone who tries to hurt her.

 **Victoria**

That's our cue, while he's in the bathroom and the water's running, it should just give me just enough time to grab her before he realises, I flash the laser pen at Riley's position and he very slowly makes his way around to me. God almighty this place reeks of wet dog, how do they all stand it being so close to them? Shit there's one of those mangy dogs coming, thank fuck he's in human form, I signal Riley to take him out while I go for the girl. I can do this alone, I've waited long enough to kill her, stupid skinny bitch, she brought this on herself. If she hadn't enticed my James none of this would need to have happened.

 **Embry**

 **"** _ **Seth phase and text Peter, tell him the males going after Jake who's in human form, Quill**_ _ **stay**_ _ **close when it attacks Jake help him take it out, Christ**_ _ **he**_ _ **better phase, stupid bastard**_ **!"**

I can't do anything stuck in here, just help the vamps and they don't need me really, I need to move to the other side of the attic there's a window there and when it all goes down I can get out and help Quill,

 **"** _ **Did you get that Quill?"**_

 _ **"Yup man, as soon as you can, it may be really fast!"**_

 **Jake**

What the Fuck! Where'd this guy come from,

"Hey man, I don't want no trouble, just visiting my girl!"

He laughs and darts forward right at me,

"What is she some kind of supernatural groupie, two vampires and a dog! Sound more like a slut to me!" he sneers, shit he's fast.

"Don't call her that, you don't get to talk about her like that!"

I've got to phase now! Damn, damn, damn, too slow!

 _ **"We've got you're back man, hang in there!"**_

 _ **"Quill?"**_

 _ **"Got it, the fucker what did it do?"**_

 _ **"Embry? what are**_ _ **you guys**_ _ **doing here? fuck it all, the bastard bit me!"**_

Jesus this is so painful, why was that vampire here? Did it come to kill my Bella? Why are the pack here too? I can't think straight, god it's getting cold, how can I be so damn cold? I can't see properly, I think I'm losing my sight, shit! It just went dark! What's happening to me? Why is this all happening to me? Fuck, I'm going to die! I don't want to die, Shit, Bella, I need my Bella!

 **Peter**

As soon as the wolf leaves by the back attic window, I'm goin' out the front one and drop into Bella's room trappin' the bitch inside. Last text then and it's on. I can hear her now she's inside and thinks she's got, Bella.

"This was to easy bitch, don't they care about you leaving you unguarded?" she asks.

I drop into place behind her and she spins around,

"No, we care, don't we Suga'?"

I say to the back of the person just about to leave the room, she turns slowly openin' the door for Garrett to enter and says

"You damn well better my mate or your balls are mine!" but she's grinnin,'

so I don't need to worry, cause that shit hurts!

 **Charlotte**

I step forward and she knows it's all over, she can't take the three of us, Peter grabs her arms from behind as I remove the CD player from my waist where it was taped on and switch it off and the only heartbeat in the house stops! Her head drops forward as I remove the mahogany wig I was wearing,

"Kinda liked that colour baby! I'll maybe give it a go sometime" I say to Peter,

as Garrett walks forward saying,

"Did you really think we were that dumb Victoria? Fuck woman, we're not the Cullens! Don't insult us, please. Enjoy hell with your mate, Say hi from us"

and he rips her head off in one swift movement.

 **Garrett**

"Peter, what's happening with the male one? Did they get him?"

I ask and he shakes his head.

"Don't know man, I'll check now" and he's out the window,

Charlotte and I pick up Victoria's body and head and also jump out of the window following Peter. The screams are what alerted us to something going wrong with the other plan, Jake's laid out on the ground writhing in agony. The other vampire is in bits nearby but the two wolves have phased human and are trying to comfort Jake, he has a large bite on his upper body near his heart and it's bubbling and burning like acid does on human skin, venom oozed from the gaping sore, and he can't heal it fast enough, not even with their wolf genes can this level of damage be undone.

 **Quill**

"Shit Jake, why couldn't you just have stayed home? No girl is worth dying for, man!" I sob distraughtly,

I never thought it would come to this, the three vamps appear and have the woman's body with them. The little blonde takes it and the males and disappears into the forest with them, we see the purple smoke above the trees as they burn. Embry had rushed into Charlie's and phoned Sam, telling him Jake was bitten and to come get us. Jake's rambling now and he says he can't see anymore, but worse than that he's asking for Bella over and over. What can we do? Nothing that's what, the bite is fatal, it's just a matter of time.

 **Charlotte**

Poor deluded young boy, just a mere child really, what a pointless waste. I step out from the trees and say giving a fair imitation of Bella

"I'm here Jake, just relax now, It's okay, I'm here"

I kneel down beside him and stroke his hair back off his face and murmur nonsensical soothing words to him as we wait for the Alpha to come get him. But his time is nearly up the venom is eating him alive, the pain must be excruciating, probably worse than the change itself. He suddenly grabs my arm and pants

"I love you Bella!"

and I don't have the heart to refuse him, so I repeat it back to him gently in his ear, as he takes his last shaky breath with a peaceful smile on his face. The air was filled then by the most wretched howl I had ever heard, as one of the two shifters had changed back into his wolf form, gave rent to his feelings. Immediately it was replied with a similar gut wrenching sound.

 **Rose**

Peter's text comes in and I tell Bella that Jake has died, that the male vampire with Victoria bit him and it was fatal. She tears up but they don't fall,

"Damn stupid fool! Why? Oh Jake!"

one lone tear rolls down her cheek and she scrubs it away shaking her head. We've been waiting in the Safe room in the basement of our house, it usually stores valuable pieces of art etc, that are not in use in the main house, it has its own power supply so it can keep everything at a perfect temperature no matter the weather outside. It's also soundproofed so no one would have known Bella was here all day.

While we waited Bella told me her theory about the blood and fuck! It makes perfect sense, I was so proud of never tasting human blood when I should have been embracing it, it makes us who we are, vampires, with balanced emotions and feelings.

Not half dead, blind, arrogant fools who've lost ourselves and our humanity! Well, that's about to change, as soon as this is all over. I'm going to ask Garrett to show Emmett and me how to hunt like he does!

 **WC**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you're not too mad at me for killing off Jacob xx AAP**

 **wiki/** **Soap** **_(TV_** **series** **)** **Soap** **is an American sitcom that originally ran on ABC from September 13, 1977 until April 20, 1981.**


	7. Freedom Comes In Many Forms!

**Blood Is Not Just Food!**

 **Bella**

I'm stunned, poor Jake, Christ, I didn't love him, but we were once friends. The funny boy I had known was gone forever, well his wolf had destroyed him before now, but... Oh god! Billy! at this thought, I really started to cry silent tears not for the son, but for the father who would have to bear the loss. Rose looked up at me now and I just said

"Billy!"

she nodded understanding, it's the ones left behind that pay the price for their loved one's folly. We made our way back up into the house and I thanked Rose for being my protector through this, I knew if it had gone down differently today, she would have defended me to the end, she felt she owed me. I smiled saying

"I count that as a debt paid Rose, thank you, my sister, you are a true friend"

If she could have cried, she would have now, as she hugged me to her firmly. That was how the Cullen men found us on their return, tears of relief and suppressed joy that it was all over, on my face and Rose's eyes brimming with venom that would never fall.

 **Emmett**

I have no idea what has been going on, but I can see something has fundamentally changed within my Rosie, she seems surer and aware of herself than she has ever done. This has to be Bella's doing, but what? We all turn to Edward and he shrugs

"I can't hear her! That has to be because of Bella, she does it to Garrett all the time now!" he murmurs.

Just then, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte rushed in and Garrett scoops Bella up as she's saying,

"It's good Emmy, Rose did something wonderful today!"

God, she hasn't called me that since before we left her.

"Rosie does something wonderful every day Bella, just by being my mate,"

I tell her and Rosie sobs and rushes into my arms.

 **Jasper**

Somethin' serious has happened today, that's obvious, again I look at Edward and he huffs,

"God damn it she's shielding them all now! What the hell Bella?"

he says starin' at them all, in turn, then shrugs and drops down into a chair.

"We have some stuff to discuss Jasper, I suggest you call the women back, as everyone needs to hear this!"

Garrett tells me and I flinch, disturbin' Alice, when she's shoppin', is never a good thing.

"As her coven leader and mate, I suggest you make that an order Major!"

Peter says to me smirkin', fucker! he knows she won't listen. I pull out my phone and speed dial her

"What! You know I'm shopping! right Jazzy?" she blasts into the phone,

"This is not a request Alice, it's an order! You all need to return, you have thirty minutes, I suggest you hurry!"

I say, then hang up before she can refuse, now we wait and I pray she doesn't defy me for once. Carlisle 's cell went off and he say's the same thing

"Yes, come home now! Jasper's orders!"

then he hangs up, not willing to admit he knows nothing about what's gone on, just like me.

 **Peter**

This would be beyond funny, if it wasn't so pathetic, he has no control over her and God alone knows what he'll do if she refuses to come back with Esme. He needs to assert himself more, he needs to show her the 'Major' just once, that would pull her into line.

But can he even summon the 'Major' anymore, I really don't know! Shit how the mighty have fallen! I'm slightly ashamed of my sire, he was always so strong and now this is a pale imitation of the vampire I once knew!

 **Esme**

"I don't care, Alice, Carlisle says it's an order from Jasper and we're going! You might enjoy being able to defy your mate, but if this is a coven leader's order we have to go! Remember though if you show him up in front of everyone else you will have to be punished!

A leader who can't control his mate will get no deference from the other members, are you prepared to shame him like that? Do you feel no respect for your mate?"

I ask Alice as she stands defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Dear god it's only shopping, Alice! They wouldn't call us back unless it was important!"

I yell at her and Alice looks horrified. I take off running to the car, leaving her just standing there.

"I'm throwing everything in the boot, Alice, we can pick the car up later, it's quicker to run home from here!" I say over my shoulder.

 **Alice**

What the fuck! It's only shopping! Does she hear herself? I bet this is all that fucking bitch Bella's fault! What has she done now, broken a fingernail? Why do we all need to go running every time she wants or does something? I thought it would get better once Jazz was our leader, well their leader, nobody tells me what to do!

I even managed to get him to give me control of all the money! But no she still interferes in our business, I wish we'd never met her or Edward had killed her that first day and things would still be as they were, with me calling the shots and Edward thinking he did, fucking moaning virgin.

 **Edward**

"They're almost here, Oh man, Alice is seething Jasper! Shit, she's blaming Bella for all of this!"

I say as I hear their minds as they come into range, Esme is just full of concern, but Alice, dear god, she's raging and about to do something really, really stupid! Well, I'm not stopping her, that's Jasper and Garrett jobs. But I think I'll just move away a little, this won't be very pretty if Garrett has to stop her.

 **Garrett**

Coven leaders mate or not if she tries to hurt Bella I'll kill her, I start to move Bella to the side and slightly behind me, she squeezes my waist, letting me know she trusts my judgement. The two women burst through the door and Esme peels off to her mate's side, but Alice keeps coming towards us and raising her hand as if to strike Bella, fully knowing at that force it would kill her, I'm growling full out now and drop into a fight stance.

Suddenly the air is rent with the most feral growl I have ever heard, everyone freezes, a voice I haven't heard in over seventy years fills the air, it's the timbre and the quiet volume, the scary tone that commands attention.

"Alice Cullen Whitlock! stand down now, don't make me repeat myself!"

he says and she turns towards her mate only to be confronted with the 'Major'.

 **Peter**

At fuckin' last! Char and I had, like Edward taken a few steps back as we saw the fury in Jasper climb, Emmett caught on quick and gently moved Rose back out of the line of fire too. Alice didn't even look at her mate as she flew in aimin' directly for Bella, what did she think we would do, stand by as she smacked her full force.

But the voice that followed that gut wrenchin' growl, was a welcome sound, don't get me wrong he's a bad son of a bitch! but he's my sire and I've sorely missed him. Alice being her usual stupid selfish self, once she got over the initial shock tries to get him to do what she wanted, Ha! Not a snowball's chance in hell.

"Quiet woman, stop talkin'!" he hisses at her,

she, of course, takes offence and tries to defy him, he drops her to her knees with his gift and floods the room with fear. Garrett, Char and I steel ourselves against it best we can but the other all go down too, except Bella. She realises quickly what's happenin' and shields everyone but Alice to the blast, they are so relieved as they gain their feet once more, we must do some serious trainin' with her now she knows it's there she's usin' her shield more and more. The 'Major' looks up and nods,

" **I** told you to be quiet woman, are you deaf or just stupid? **I** tell you when and if to talk! **I** tell you when and if to move! **I** am your mate, leader and lastly, but least importantly your husband! You will do nothin' without my permission and say so! Do you now, finally understand me, Alice?"

he says and she's noddin' and shakin' at the same time. Everyone is in awe of this vampire in front of us, even behind Bella's shield we all want to do what he says and to please him, this is a leader! He glances up,

"Report Captain!"

I quickly and efficiently tell him everythin' that has gone down today, includin' why we did not inform him what we were doin', he nods.

"I believe you have a theory, Isabella!"

he states and she to explains her ideas about their feeding and how it has affected them over the years, but she also adds,

"Those of you who were feeding from higher up the food chain animals, for example, Edward's love of mountain lions, actually were better off, but it still wasn't enough to just feed on carnivores, the vital ingredient was there, but not in high enough amounts!"

She finished off by saying

"You need to drink human blood to fulfil your needs and to sustain you properly for all eternity. Especially you 'Major', you and Jasper are not two separate beings, just two sides of the same coin, you have to embrace yourself and become whole once again, becoming Major Jasper Whitlock!".

 **Carlisle**

Oh god, I had done this to them, insisting they feed my way and it has slowly been turning us into apathetic, uncaring sociopaths, not caring enough about the people we loved or the friends we'd made. Bella explained that she thought because I had been the most compassionate and least aggressive to start with it had taken longer for it to affect me, unlike the others especially Jasper who became the opposite of what he'd been before.

The rest somewhere in the middle caring only for themselves and their wants regardless of who it hurt along the way. I asked Jasper if I could research it more and see if mixing the two would be any good even just for myself, I could use bagged blood, I just won't be able to kill people to live. It also might just make my eye colour a deeper golden/orange rather than red. He assented, saying

"Yes, I don't want to have to go back to feelin' their emotions when they die, so bagged blood might benefit me too, for the moment anyway Carlisle, thank you! But the rest of you until we change back, no more deer! We'll be taking it slowly in case it has adverse effects, like newborn bloodlust tendencies, so only predators!"

 **WC**

 **Grab Life With Both Hands!**

 **Bella**

Jasper, or should I say the Major is taking this time to interrogate his mate and he is finding her to actually be cold, heartless and beyond greedy, all that and she hasn't been on the animal diet, he has plans for her, a reintroduction to the ways of real vampire mating and she's looking terrified,

if he bites her she knows her lifestyle is over, permanently. She will become the one thing she never wanted to be, the good little wife and mate, doing her dominant mates bidding. I can't believe her whole attitude, I thought we had been friends before they left me! Turns out she need a toy to play with and it was me!

But if she could do that to her mate and family, then I was just a fly in her ointment. I really am having a hard time reconciling what I thought happened before to what actually did, I was taken for a first class fool! My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see my father's name,

"Hi dad, how'd the game go? Sorry, I was sick when I got back, junk food you know!"

I say and I hear the barely restrained tears in his voice,

"Bells honey, I'll be late back, there's been a tragic accident at the rez"

he says and I gasp, that was quick.

"Jake was working on his car, it fell off its jacks and crushed him, ruptured his heart, he would have died instantaneously!"

my father says and he barely holds the sob that's trying to escape.

"Oh dad, how's Billy coping? Stay with him as long as he needs you, okay! Dad, Esme says I can stay here for as long as you're at the rez, so I'm not alone and you don't need to worry"

I reply and I am once again crying for the father and not the son. The vampires all agree that was a good cover story and he will be cremated, as is their tradition so all evidence will be wiped away. For a moment I find it all a little callous, then I realise the ages of the people surrounding me, they have seen death many times and I am only eighteen, that's just a nanosecond in the grand scale of time.

"Are you alright Little Swan?" Garrett asks and I nod

"My tears are for his father, not for him!" I inform them all.

"So before I take my mate away for some intense trainin'! Any other business we need to address?

Jasper asked Alice whimpers and Edward clears his throat,

"If I'm to go back on a human diet! Bella can't be around the house, I struggle as it is with her being my singer! but if she's my food source as well! he says and I shudder at this",

"No problem Major, I'll stay at Bella's place with her or the Cottage! Can you handle that Edward?"

Garrett says and Edward nods relieved.

"Oh Edward, before you were all set to take on the world as a soldier! What did you want to do? I mean what were you going to be?"

I ask randomly,

"I... Well... I don't know! Why?" he mutters,

"It's not important, but think about it please!"

I tell him. He looks perplexed but nods slowly. Everyone is still buzzing about what happened and I was right Emmett was a little hurt, that we didn't ask him to help.

"Sorry Emmett, but this needed a woman's touch, no one would have fallen for you taking food to Charlie or babysitting me while I was sick!"

I remind him and he nods feeling better.

 **Esme**

Rose tells Emmett she want to get Garrett to teach them to hunt and she also wants to get a place of their own, like Bella and Garrett and Peter and Charlotte.

"It doesn't have to be a ranch or anything like that! Maybe a base to start a business from, what do you think?" s

he enquires and he nods enthusiastically,

"Yeah! Separate but together" he agrees.

This is going to be the beginning of the end, everyone living separately, but if we were human that's the way it would work out, so I suppose it's right.

"Emmett, when Carlisle and I get back, I was thinking about a Restoration Business, If you like we could be partners, me doing the interiors and refurbishments, you doing the exteriors and renovations! What do you think?

We don't have to live together as the jobs would be all over, but I'm guessing Rose's business will be car based? Whereas building is your forte!" I ask him hopefully.

Rose is smiling at me and she says

"You'd be so much happier doing that, wouldn't you baby?"

Emmett scoops her up for a big kiss and then gives me a hug

"Thanks, mum," he says "That would be super awesome!"

So as Garrett and Bella leave for the cottage we three discussed business plans and locations.

 **Edward**

Why on earth did Bella want to know what I wanted to do, for a living before I decided to join the Army when war broke out? I sat with my eyes closed and my head bowed as I contemplated this puzzle she's set me!

I remember arguing with my father about becoming a soldier, he wanted me to..., What? I just kept sifting and digging through my memories hoping to trigger one that would answer her question. Oh good lord! He, wanted me to become a soldier and fight for my country,

I had other plans, I was going to become a ...! Well, hell and damnation, that explains a lot, at least I think it does, I must talk to Carlisle.

 **Garrett**

I was glad to get back to the cottage, I needed to be alone with Little Swan, to be sure she was okay and tell her all that had happened, while she had been in the safe room with Rose, I know she heard Peter's report, but not the details, she needed to hear them from me.

I was all ready for a night of talking and tears, recriminations and what if's! But as usual, my angel didn't react as I expected. She held her finger to my lips as I started to talk,

"Tomorrow Garrett! Tomorrow will be soon enough!"

she said as she started to undress me and herself, then lead me by the hand into the bedroom, sitting me down and slowly covering me with kisses and licks as if she was checking me over for damage, just as I had been going to do to her!

She crawled over me not missing an inch of my body from my feet to my head. It was possibly the most calming, but intensely erotic thing, that had ever happened to me. I was now on my back on the bed, as she looked me directly in the eyes while she started to lower her body down onto my by now rock hard and throbbing erection.

It was wonderful to watch her, her eyes darkened and her breathing speed up as she set a slow languorous rhythm. I held her by the hips guiding her up and down my length as she started to slowly lose control. Her hands were behind her braced on my upper thighs and her body has arched away from me.

But the view was beyond breathtaking and I could feel her tightening around me as the blood infused her skin a soft pink, so I slid one hand down to her clitoris and started to gently massage it and she was panting and cursing now! God, I loved her filthy mouth, she was my perfect match, the half I didn't know was missing till I met her,

with a gentle pinch from me she was flying and I sped up just a little before I joined her in our own little ecstasy filled bubble. Here together nothing and no one existed but us. I held her tight as she slid into a deep slumber, as the day caught up with her.

 **Bella**

I awoke to the sound of Garrett singing softly to himself in the kitchen, as he I presume prepared my breakfast. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and padded in there as I buttoned it up. We sat on the deck and talked about yesterday at length and I was so happy he held nothing back.

I had made a decision, I told him I was going to tell my dad I was deferring college for a year, going to help him on the ranch first. My reason, as poor Jake showed us, life is not a guarantee, and I wasn't going to lose out on time with Garrett for the sake of something I could do later, either when we were a couple living together or married, but I was grabbing my future with both hands now, not putting it off for anything or anyone.

When we got back to the big house, Emmett was in the huff, not talking to anyone including Rose!

"What's up?"

I asked her and she shook her head answering

"We decided to move to Ellendale North Dakota, it's halfway roughly between Silver Lake and Forest Grove" Emmett grunted

"Okay I decided we're moving there, but the reason why's Emmett is sulking is, I wouldn't live in **Eureka! Deadwood!** or **Fargo!** "

"Never mind Emmy, we'll go visit them together okay!" I said smiling and roughing up his hair.

"Thanks, Belly, you're the best!" he said,

giving me his signature rib-crushing bear hug. Everyone else was laughing at him and smiling at me for forgiving him at last, about our past.

 **WC**

 **Supernatural Classes 101!**

 **Charlie**

The atmosphere on the rez is a little confusing, it should be one of just sorrow, at a tragic death. But there is also a general buzz of elation and respect being directed at young Quill and Embry. They were very close friends of Jake's and although they are saddened by his death, they weren't as surprised as I expected when the news broke. I feel like I missed something.

Like yesterday when their heads all swung simultaneously before we were all seeing that strange purple smoke in the sky, but that horrendous howl that rent the forest not long after that was beyond eerie, as was its reply.

The tribe dismissed it a wolf close by, saying it was just echoing off the hills. But everyone was agitated after that, when Quill and Embry appeared they looked strained and strangely sad, it wasn't long after that when Jake's body was found in his garage.

I also realised how there was always one or two of them missing, during events or even meal times, then suddenly they'd appear and another was gone. If I wasn't a cop I probably wouldn't notice all the little things. They for want of a better term acted like a pack! All those tall tales Billy used to tell me were swirling around in my head.

Apart from Quill's coming and going yesterday, there was no sign of Seth and Leah either. But the worst thing about this whole situation was, my Bells was mixed up in it somehow! I knew this deep down inside, but how? She spent way more time at the Cullens than the rez, so why did I think she was involved with all of this crazy strangeness?

I was gazing out of Billy's kitchen window, waiting for the kettle to boil as this all ran through my head. That's when I saw her, Leah Clearwater, one minute she was arguing with her father near the rear entrance of their house and the next she was..., she was a wolf!

Snapping and growling at her father, who just stood there unimpressed, shaking his head and then turned and walked away. I watched her paw the ground, swaying her head from side to side and then she shimmered, actually shimmered and was now standing with her back to me, naked in the sunshine and I could not look away, I know I should, but I'm still only a man and she was a glorious sight to behold.

I felt this overwhelming need to go to her and must have moved slightly. She spun around looking directly at me through the window and I felt her touching my soul with her eyes, then she ran, into the forest shimmering back to her wolf form as she went. I dropped into a chair panting and realised I was hard, I was rock hard, dear god I'd just gotten a hard-on from looking at one of my best friends, twenty-plus-year-old daughter naked, shit! God, I was so screwed!

 **WC**


	8. Dear Merciful Spirits!

**Supernatural Classes 101! Cont**

 **Harry Clearwater**

I had just had another argument with Leah, she wanted to leave the rez, but as one of the pack, she couldn't. She hated being around Sam and Emily now and I can't blame her really, this imprinting business ruined her life. I don't know what to tell her and now with Jake's death, it's chaos around here.

Billy is distraught and it didn't help having to fake an accident with Charlie here, god what else could go wrong around here? I get up to answer the phone just as my front door bursts open,

"Hey! take it easy!" I yell as I pick up the receiver,

"Hello, Oh Sam what can I do for you? Yes, Seth just barrelled through the door, No he hasn't said anything yet! He looks fit to burst though" I tell him.

"Listen, Harry, there's no way to say this but straight out! Leah just imprinted and is totally freaking out about it!"

Sam says and I wonder when, as she just left and who, she knows and has seen everyone since she shifted.

"Who Sam?"

I ask and then got the shock of my life, well I'll be damned! Under any other circumstances, this would be almost funny. Shit, my best friend was about to become my son-in-law! Dear merciful spirits what next!

 **Bella**

I phoned Charlie to find out how Billy was coping, but he seemed distracted by something and he just interrupted me to ask how old Leah was! I told him almost twenty-two, next month I thought. He swore and then apologised to me and started rambling on about moving away and I stopped him by shouting

"Dad? Dad? Charlie, what's going on?"

He just huffed and said I wouldn't believe it even if he told me. Now I was concerned,

"What did you see Dad?" I quizzed,

"Leah! She was arguing with Harry then she! she! Shit!" was all he said.

I knew right away what he'd seen and said calmly

"Did you see her phase Dad? Did you see her in wolf form?" I heard his gasp and knew I was right.

"Okay dad, I'm putting the phone on speaker and you're about to get a Forks Supernatural 101 Class!"

I told him and proceeded with the help of the Cullens, well Carlisle and Jasper mainly to explain what was going on. He was taking it all well and although we hadn't mentioned what the Cullens were he made the leap.

"Cold Ones! You're the Cold Ones!" he blurted out,

"Yes Chief Swan we are" replied Jasper

"We are the natural enemy of the Shape Shifters".

Once he understood about the treaty and the drinking from animals, he wanted to know how I was involved in what happened yesterday, because he knew I was and needed to know. I heard a voice then saying

"That's where I might be able to help Chief"

So putting Charlie's phone also on speaker Sam explained about Jake, how he became obsessed with me and how his wolf had adversely affected him mentally. We told him about the nomads and Victoria's revenge plans, Jake's plan to kidnap me and what happened yesterday.

"So the purple smoke was vampires burning? The howling was Quill and Seth when they knew Jake had died?"

Sam assented and we all made conformation noises. Sam explained about making it look like an accident to keep the secret, just like us, but his next comment was a bombshell to all of us.

"Charlie, what happened when you saw Leah earlier? Did you feel anything?"

I heard my dad clearing his throat and mumbling yes, quietly,

"She was, you know! I couldn't stop looking, she was so achingly beautiful and then she saw me and It felt like she reached inside me and touched my soul! Then she ran and I wanted to follow her but couldn't as she was a wolf again!"

"Oh my god Dad! Leah imprinted on you! She's your soul mate!"

I told him crying with happiness for him.

"But she's so young, Bella I'm in my early forties, what would a beautiful young girl see in me!" he asked,

before I could even answer a soft voice said,

"I see a strong loyal man, an honest hardworking man, a handsome resilient man who will give me love, happiness, keep me balanced and grounded and impregnate me with many strong children!"

"Okay dad speak to you later,"

I said hanging up quickly and everyone was laughing at me.

"What there are some things I would rather not know about my father thank you very much!" I huffed out,

and that just set them off again, Garrett pulled me into his lap and hugged me close.

"You realise Little Swan, how easy this makes our life now that your father knows?" he murmurs in my ear and I sigh,

well that changes everything. Shit, Leah will be my new step mommy! Well, that was a bit of a shocker, but hey, 'like Father like Daughter', we aren't so different after all. So it will be my turn next and I am ready, scared but ready, or at least I thought I was until the women got hold of me and I was terrified. They said this was too good an opportunity to pass up, I was getting the makeover of my life and Alice was not involved, thank god.

 **WC**

 **Time To Take Stock**

 **Bella**

Strangely it was fun, they didn't swamp me but had food and snuck in champagne, which we all had, I put orange juice in mine to take away the bitter taste. First was my hair, Rose removed any dead ends and lightly layered it for me, I loved it, the layers seemed to give it a little bounce.

Next was the waxing and plucking section, I refused to have it all off, saying he was very happy with the way it looked now so a trim and tidy yes, but no Brazilians for me, thanks. So they set to and did my legs and bikini line, while Charlotte plucked my eyebrows.

Esme gave me a facial, saying I didn't really need it because I had flawless skin. Rose and Char did my nails, both hands and feet. When they were done I felt like a model, they didn't plaster me in unnecessary makeup like Alice always did. I asked them why she had done that, Rose said she was jealous because I had perfect skin and she didn't.

"But! Edward never stopped her, I thought he liked it? Why would he let her humiliate me like that?" I demanded,

they shrugged and then I heard him

"I'm sorry! It made you less beautiful, so I thought it would stop other men wanting you, but it didn't! I really am sorry Bella"

now I could hear Garrett growling at Edward and I didn't try to stop him, next thing we saw was Edward flying past the bedroom window. We all stared, then burst out laughing, now that was funny. Next came the clothes and I was dreading it! But was pleasantly surprised when it was jeans and an off the shoulder top. Charlotte was holding up a strapless bra saying

"You won't need this once you're changed, hell you don't actually need it now, but I thought you would prefer to wear it" I nodded,

not yet totally comfortable with my body.

It seemed silly to be all dressed up and not going anywhere, but I was happy I looked good. There was a knock at the door and Charlotte giggled, what were they up to? I was speechless when Rose opened the door and Garrett stood there, he was also dressed casually but smarter than normal with his hair pulled back. I blushed as he winked at me saying

"If you would allow me, Little Swan, I'd like to take you on a date?"

 **Garrett**

She gasped and said yes, that she'd never been asked on a proper date before. Forced into them yes, blackmailed too, but I was the first to ask her on a date, actually giving her the choice. I was beaming at Little Swan now,

"I'm glad angel! that you waited for me" and she swooned a little,

she's so perfect. The other women all sighed in unison, as their mates groaned, ha! they better step up their game now. It wasn't earth-shattering, but it was perfect for us, we went to Port Angeles, took in a movie, making out in the back row all through it. Then for a walk along the beach, her munching on French fries from the takeaway.

I was telling Bella tales from my nomad days and then we plopped down and watched the sunset side by side. We held hands and shared little kisses as we walked back to the car, just like all the other lovers out tonight. Being a vampire didn't mean you couldn't be normal, I never understood the Cullens they wanted to be human, but never actually behaved like any I'd ever met.

"You look so beautiful Little Swan, I didn't think I could love you more, but you have taken my breath away and made me fall deeper in love with you, I want to change you soon angel, so we can start our eternity together!" I said dropping to one knee,

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

 **Bella**

I was stunned, could he be more romantic, tears were running down my cheeks, tears of happiness and I answered him with a simple

"Yes!" He scooped me up and swung us round and round,

"Thank you, Little Swan for making me the happiest vampire in the world, I love you, my angel!"

I laughed out loud, as hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I jumped the gun angel, I don't have a ring yet, but I couldn't wait another day!"

he murmured against my hair and I smiled up at him,

"We'll pick it together baby, okay?" I said happily,

I loved that he was spontaneous and random, not controlled and calculating like Edward and Alice were, this was how it should be. I was so happy, nothing could bring me down, this was my cloud nine and I'm staying here. We decided to go to Seattle in a couple of days, get a ring and check the government archives for information, we still didn't know his surname, but we were getting closer.

Turns out Garrett was a more common name back then than we realised, I'm determined, though, for his sake to get an answer for him. Maybe Rose and Emmett could come too and get their first hunting lesson from Garrett, they could do that while I wade through the records dept.

Plus I want to spend some time with Rose too, Alice really put the kibosh on our getting to know each other before, from what Rose had said she was telling some tall tales when I wasn't there. Speaking of Alice I wonder how she's enjoying being the little woman, serves her right, Jasper would never have treated her badly before, but now she deserves all she gets and she appears to be getting the Major...

What am I thinking about her for, when I've got this sexy hunk of a man by my side.

 **Carlisle**

When Edward asked me to go hunting with him I readily agreed, now he and Bella are no longer an Item he seems a bit more relaxed, but he was just as shocked with Bella's and then Alice's revelations as I was and seeing the Major for the first time was also an eye-opener.

So we're on the hunt for bear or big cats and ignoring the deer etc just as Jasper asked. Luckily he smelt the mountain lion, as I heard the bear so we shot off in different directions, arranging to meet back here when we were done. I was curious regarding what he wanted to talk about, as I know Edward this is not just a hunting trip.

I was back first and settled down to wait, he was only another five minutes and I smiled warmly as he reappeared. We did have a special bond, if only I had not been so lenient with him, things might have been so different.

"Carlisle did you know I never wanted to join the army? That was my father's plan, not mine!" he blurted out.

"No son, I was not aware of that, you're mother talked about you being a soldier and made no mention of anything else" I replied.

He then told me what he remembered since Bella asked him what he wanted to be, well when he grew up. I was shocked at first, but then it made perfect sense, no wonder he was so rigid in his stance on sex. The poor boy couldn't remember why it was a mortal sin when he woke to this life, only for him that it was.

What did he do now was the question, could he fulfil his dream, was it possible, ethical, even feasible? Maybe he needed to talk to Marcus about this, he is a much more learned man than I. So I suggested he speak to Jasper and then call Marcus. As we readied ourselves to return to the house, I hugged him and said:

"You'll find a way son, you know the saying, 'God works in mysterious ways' that's never been more apt than it is now!"

 **Alice**

"Jasper, sorry Major! I've just had a strange vision, I saw Bella and Garrett getting married and Edward was officiating, he doesn't have a licence! Why would he be doing that? It almost looked like a church too, very strange!" I explained to my mate.

Yes he really was my mate, I just didn't want him in charge of our relationship, but I should have known fate would defeat me she always does, but I never heeded the warnings. I knew he was devastated by what I'd done and that was why the Major was still here, Jasper couldn't cope with me, his emotions and the ramifications of my actions.

Did I love him? I don't know, what is love? Nobody ever told me or loved me even, so how would I know? I couldn't be without him, I know that, but is that a mate thing? God, it's so complicated, this is what I wanted to avoid, why does everything have to be so messy? I know he's going to bite and mark me soon, will that help or change how I feel?

I hate this emotional stuff, ironic isn't it? that, my mate, is an empath. I used to just feed him a cocktail of the emotions he expected and let him sort it out, but now I... I'm afraid. What if I don't feel anything for him but the loyalty of a mate, can he accept that, would it be enough, would we be miserable? God, why can't I see the future, for this? Why can't I be normal?

 **WC**

 **The Time For Change Is Nigh!**

 **Bella**

I had a serious heart to heart with my father this morning, told him everything that had happened with the Cullens before they left, while they were gone and since their return. How I was in love with Edward in the beginning, but it had just been first love and not meant to last, but how his leaving had seriously dented my perception of myself and my self-esteem.

And the withdrawal symptoms from the glamour had given me what appeared to be depression. He was raging about that, how Edward could be so cruel and thoughtless about the effects on me, a sudden departure would make. Then I told him about how relentless Jake had been, trying to take advantage while I was in that state when all he ever wanted was to take me from Edward as if I was a prize they were competing for.

Then his wolf had twisted it up in his mind to be so much more than it ever was, yes I loved the boy, as a friend and confidant, but I was never in love with him, but he was too immature to understand the difference. So he also hurt me emotionally, while I was already battered and bruised and all this while Laurent and Victoria perused me inexorably. So by the time I had to go to Volterra to save the fool, I had changed, I wasn't prepared to fall blindly in line as before.

The complete lack of passion he showed, my annoyance that I had given up everything for him but he would give me nothing in return, that's not love, that's ownership. Then meeting Garrett and seeing the difference immediately, he would die for me as I would for him, he treats me as an equal even though he is a seasoned veteran and warrior.

In his mind I come first, in everything he does now, he takes my needs into consideration first and foremost, it's a heady feeling to be loved unconditionally. Then my plans for the future, I was not asking his permission, but informing him I would one day soon be a vampire and live for eternity with my soul mate.

That I was glad he knew now, but even though it was something I wanted, it was also a necessity as the Volturi would check up on me eventually, something that Edward had refused to take into account and was fooling himself into believing wouldn't happen.

I told him I'd only found this out recently from Garrett, that all the Cullens are in danger too, they could be been killed for keeping me human. So I left him to digest all this information because we really were alike, I knew he would need to process it in his own time, so I suggested he take Billy fishing, both of them needed a break.

 **Charlie**

Wow, I always knew there was more to the Cullens than they ever let on, but hells teeth this was not what I expected. Billy's stories over the years, they were all true, even before he believed it himself, but the Cullen's returning had made legends become fact. He could hate them for him losing his son, but he doesn't, they knew it could happen, it was documented as a possibility.

Poor Jake, it might have seemed to be his age that was the problem, but no Seth was coping better than everyone else and he was only fifteen. How did I feel about my daughter becoming a vampire, about the same as I do about my future wife being a wolf, scared, scared shitless really?

I always thought nothing could happen here in my sleepy town, that I was destined to die a boring old fart, just like Renee said, haha! Well, my life is anything but boring now!

 **Garrett**

Little Swan and I are going to Seattle tomorrow, we asked Rose and Emmett to join us, she thought now would be a good time for me to help them with the human blood thing, Rose is scared, but I know if I show her how to target, rapists and Paedophiles she'll cope just fine,

I always see it as a bit of divine intervention, becoming a vampire never dented my faith in God, like Carlisle I still believe and hope one day for redemption. After all, I'm still one of God's creatures, just a creature of the night.

Little Swan is going to be digging into the archives while we hunt and then the following day we are going ring hunting, I love the fact she's looking for something that we both will like and that she wants it to reflect us, both.

She's unlike any woman I've ever encountered, she's selfless and no matter how many times she's knocked down she dusts herself off, learning from the fall and ploughs on regardless, many would have folded under the weight but not my angel, she's strong and resourceful and thank the Lord she loves me unreservedly.

She will be one hell of a vampire and I can't wait! Speaking of angel's here she comes, dear god that truck has got to go it's deafening, I don't think Little Swan realises how strained and unfit it really sounds to us, time to get a replacement I think, one we can both drive and goes a tad faster too.

"Hey Angel, how'd your dad take things?" I asked as she pulls up in front of the cottage.

"Good, better than I thought, he's off to get in some fishing and ruminate!" she told me as she comes over for a hug.

"Little Swan, I hate to tell you, but 'thing' is starting to struggle, it's not the noise it's the underlying groaning and grinding that worries me. I'm terrified it just gives out on you and you might be hurt! What if the steering or brakes failed? Please angel for me, can we buy a newer, safer one?"

I plead and she cocks her head to one side watching me and just nods, well okay, car shopping tomorrow too.

 **Carlisle**

We were sitting in the lounge when Rose's cell rang and we heard Garrett ask her to come to the cottage to help them pick a new car, as they had no idea, she was off like a shot and Edward looked confused

"How did he convince her? she would never let me buy a new one to replace it!" I laughed,

"Son, he sounded so relieved when he spoke to Rose, so I'm guessing it was the fear in his voice that swayed her!"

He still didn't see,

"Edward, did you ever want to replace it for any reason, other than it offended your sense of style? Did you ever plead or beg her for your sanity and her safety? No, you insulted it, therefore you insulted her! The truck was a gift from her father, you constantly telling her it was ugly, old and rusty, did nothing but hurt her!"

I tried to explain to him.

"Plus you would have replaced it with the most expensive car on the market, further proving that her father's gift was in your mind, cheap and shoddy, yes? I assume Garrett just plain begged and that's all it would have taken! I also expect that the new car will be a reasonably priced mid-range one and not in the least flashy, which will suit Bella much better"

he really still knew nothing about her at all.

 **Jasper**

Peter and Charlotte were just about ready to head home, they could only cope with this amount of people or a short time. They were truly happiest on their own and travelling. I had just regained myself from the Major and was happy to see Alice was much more stable and content.

I know I bit her, whilst I was in my Major persona, it was something I should have done years ago, but I didn't seem to care and had let her run amok, to keep the peace, big mistake! I knew deep down we had problems but had just let them slide.

I had given her unconditional love as her husband but never as her mate and that was unintentionally cruel, she needed structure and rules, Alice had no frame of reference to guide her and therefore she became cold and greedy and needed attention all the time.

but now I could see a big change in her, she was behaving as a vampire for the first time since I met her before she acted as though she saw herself as a human, she probably did. We needed to talk more and communicate, she also needed to see things from my perspective and also do as I bid her when it was important.

I was hopeful, as I stood here with her by my side, she was actually listening to me talking to my brother, not off doing some nonsensical thing for the hell of it. The most telling thing was she apologised to them both and said she hoped in time they could become friends, as they should always have been because they were important to me.

 **Peter**

The change in Alice was astounding, she was behaving like a mate, not a single vampire like she used to. We were going to take our leave but Jasper and Alice were coming with us to Portland, time for him to get back to feeding from humans, I suggested drug addicts to him as they were so chilled out and if they were overdosing, then they were totally out of it and would not emote fear. We were hopeful this would be the answer for him after all this time.

So we swung by the house and said our goodbyes and then down to the cottage to say goodbye to Bella, Garrett and Rose. Char and I would really miss them, but it won't be too long before we're neighbours and Bella one of us. We reminded them to call when the wedding date was set as we wouldn't miss it for the world.

 **Esme**

Poor Carlisle, he was having a terrible time accepting that he needed to drink human blood, so he was going to use donated blood for now. I had asked Edward to take me hunting humans, with his mind reading he was going to pick out the rapists and child abusers for me, if I had to kill then I would help the humans by taking out the garbage for them, so to speak.

As everyone was going in different directions we decided on Olympia, now that we were all feeding as vampires should we would need to spread out the kill zone, or we would draw attention and that was not going to happen, is it wrong that I'm a little excited about this?

 **WC**


	9. Finding Oneself Can Be Poignant!

**A/N: Mention of rape, murder, child abuse and sex slavery, drug addicts and dealers, not in any detail, but if this offends, please don't read this chapter.**

* * *

 **Death On The City's Streets!**

 **Edward**

This was so different than the last time I did this! Then I was rebelling, not really knowing against what, now I was aware of some things from my human life and wasn't sure they could be reconciled. But feed I must so baring that in mind I took Esme into the back streets and alleys of Olympia.

We were flitting from building to building when I picked up the first rancid thought for the day, he was a serious piece of work, like us he had just arrived in Olympia, moving on before he was detected. A serial rapist and murderer, he liked to inflict real harm before making them endure the trauma of being raped by him.

He liked the nice wholesome married woman type, like his ex-wife! He lured them with a false tale of an injured partner and then took them to a quiet place to torture and degrade them before filming their rape and murder. A perfect target for Esme, we made a show of parting company for the day and I watched him zone in on her immediately.

He skirted ahead and got into her path as she rounded the corner, asking if she had a cell and could she phone 911, his girlfriend had fallen and broken her leg he thought, he was herding Esme down a side street as he talked, I watched from above safely hidden. When they reached the middle of the street and near an open doorway he grabbed Esme and had a long sharp blade held to her throat, she said nothing, showed no fear, he looked confused.

He told her all the sick depraved things he intended to do to her, she stiffened for a second then started to laugh at him, really laugh, a scary evil sort of laugh, it made me shudder and I was her son. He was taken aback and had loosened his grip on her as she spun around and grabbed the blade of the knife, it shattered into millions of little pieces and he backed away, then Esme told him all the things she intended to do to him, slowly, painfully until he begged for death.

For the first time in his life he was afraid, really afraid and turned to run, she was in front of him in a second, so he spun and headed the other way only to be confronted by her again, by now he was shaking and knew he has met his match as he fell to his knees. I dropped from the top of the building and chided her not to play with her food, it was beneath her, she nodded and grabbed him, lifting him up in the air, he soiled himself then as she sunk her teeth into his throat and drank deeply until he was drained almost dry.

Esme searched his body found his room key and carried him there, we had a quick look round found all his sordid souvenirs, that was the thing about the digital age all his filming was on two CDs. I wrote a suicide note as Esme propped him in the bath slashed his throat at her bite mark and the last of his blood ran down the drain, making it look like he had bled out, at least the families of his victims would get closure at last. As we left I phoned 911, saying I smelt gas in the apartment block, we had left his door ajar. I then set off to find my own meal, hopefully, a little less high profile.

 **Garrett**

We had just left Little Swan at the archives and I took Rose and Emmett to downtown Seattle, predators didn't care if it was day or night, so neither would we, we went deep into the underbelly of the city, where the stench of corruption could be smelt in the air. It didn't take long to find what we were looking for. The muffled cries of children alerted us to some shady dealings, a sex shop, fronting something far worse.

We skirted the building and entered via the empty building next door, Emmett punched a hole into their building and we found several children in cages, half-starved and beaten. Some obviously sexually abused, it was beyond sickening, I usually fed on druggies and dealers, never delving deeper, but I may be changing my habits from now on. Once we freed them and Rose had them wait next door in the empty building, we started to search the upper floors, several more were found in bedrooms if you could call them that.

They too were escorted quietly down to the basement and through the hole. We ascertained who we were looking for from a couple of the kids and started to hunt, Rose found the first, he was about to, as he put it, train a small girl no more than eight years old. She came up behind him, motioning for the girl to close and cover her eyes, snapped his neck and drained him dry. She lay him down and then gently pick up the girl and returned to the basement, collecting blankets and food as she went.

Emmett found the next, asleep with a small boy in the bed beside him, he was whimpering and crying softly. Emmett smiled and gestured for him to creep out and wait outside the door, the man woke and went to grab the boy, but Emmett lifted him by the throat out of the bed, he was naked. So Emmett smiled, ripped off his sick fuck's dick and rammed it up the man's own ass, he died of shock almost at once and Emmett drained him and tossed him down like the garbage he was. He turned to the door and gently knelt down outside and said he'd take the boy down to see his Rosie and get something to eat.

I check the rest of the building found three more, slightly older girls and told them to get down to the basement as I was going to torch the place, they asked where the men were, I said,

"Hell, probably!", they laughed,

and ran down to meet Rose and Emmett. Rose had phoned Carlisle and he was on his way to help out.

I phoned Jenks got a cover story running about Carlisle thinking of starting a free clinic in the empty building and a collapsed wall in the basement uncovering the horrible truth as fire ravaged the building. We didn't phone 911 until it was well ablaze. Turned out the duo had owned both buildings so Jenks drew up bills of sale for both and now 'The Garrett Trust', owned both and once renovated there would be a clinic and children's home running here soon.

 **Peter**

My spidey sense was going mental, things had gone down in Olympia and Seattle involving the family, good things though this I knew. I took Jasper and Alice to a well-known drug hangout, here in Portland. There were people in all states of high, a few strung out ones on the outside with no money to buy shit with. Jasper avoided them like the plague, we ventured in and it was like a scene from 'Dante's Inferno', god why did they do this to themselves, humans were strange creatures.

We found one who as definitely overdosing at the back and Jasper nodded and flitted over to him, although it was obvious he was dying he had a look of bliss on his face and Jasper had no problem helping him on his way to the great beyond, meanwhile Alice had gone after a dealer, he thought she would pay him in kind for a hit, he was in for a big surprise. She managed to pull him into another room and as he started to strip she pounced and drained him.

We staged both bodies and left without being seen, the druggie well he blatantly overdosed, but the dealer, well he had his throat slashed and was robbed, by a person or persons unknown and no reliable witnesses to say otherwise. After we left I told them all that I knew about Olympia and Seattle, they decided to head for Seattle to lend a hand and we parted company here. This was more like the brother I knew and he could only get better, I was happy for him.

 **Bella**

When Garrett returned to me, I knew something big had happened, so we quickly left after I got copies of the documents I needed. The whole family had descended on Seattle, Carlisle first summoned by Rose, Edward and Esme next at the behest of Emmett and Jasper phoned to say Peter had given them a heads up and he and Alice would be there within the hour. So that's how I found myself organising food and clothing, along with Esme for those poor children. Emmett was entertaining them with jokes and playing the fool while the police tried to work out who they all were.

With Carlisle as the doctor checking them over, assisted by Edward as his teaching assistant and Rose being a nurse practitioner, everyone was sorted out quickly, Edward using his gift to make sure no one who really needed help was missed out. Garrett introduced me to the three older girls and I got them to talk to me as a policewoman took notes when they became too old to be used sexually, they were made to keep house for the men and look after the younger ones. They knew they had no families as they were taken from orphanages years ago, in varying different States.

By the end of the day all were in hospital, mainly from being malnourished, but some had more serious problems and needed treatment, Garrett, Carlisle and Jasper footed the bill as none had any form of medical insurance, a couple didn't even know their real last name, so, for now, they were all being cared for by the three men's trusts! Seattle police said they were swamped and didn't know when they could get to the search for families, so I called Charlie and he asked for the case to be transferred to Forks P.D and he would take it on, especially as we all lived there too.

The following day a small fleet of ambulances left Seattle and took everyone to Forks General, Charlie called in lots of favours and had a computer station set up in the High School and had loads of volunteers to start the arduous task of sorting out which child went where. The three older girls were moved into Charlie's house as he was staying on the rez most of the time to be near Leah, so Sue moved in with the girls and was going to help them get up to date with their school work as they basically had none and they were only between twelve and fourteen.

The whole town got behind this and donated clothes and toys for everyone it was a good and noble thing they were all doing. It only took one week to reunited the youngest child with their ecstatic family, but we all knew it would get harder the longer they had been missing. A few of families in town offered to board a child as they left the hospital and some said if the family was never found they would like to adopt them.

So I never managed to get ring shopping or to tell Garrett my good news, we were going again this weekend, so hopefully, this time, we would have an uneventful time just for us.

 **WC**

 **What's In A Name?**

 **Jasper**

I've just called a meetin' and as everyone settles around the table, I smile at them all.

"You have all done good! Real good! Not only have we all fed, but those of you who went to Seattle and Olympia saved lives now and for the future!"

I praise them wholeheartedly, the emotions of joy and satisfaction are almost too much for me.

"I was thinkin', as we progress feedin' will be less often, therefore we could actually target offenders! Purposely go after serious wrongdoers! But I want your thoughts on this, So?" I ask them.

"That's a brilliant idea Jasper, but we need to be a little less obvious in future, we were involved in a quite high profile case here in Seattle!" said Carlisle, in a concerned tone.

"Jasper I was thinking actually! What if you guys set up a dummy company to cover this sort of thing! Like maybe Private investigators? That way if any more high-risk stuff comes up then the company is spotlighted, not the employees! What do you think?"

said Bella almost timidly, god she'll be an awesome vampire, she thinks logically and tactically.

"I think I love you, Little Swan, you're brilliant and so damn smart!"

Garrett tells her with his love pourin' out all over her and me alike. Everyone else is noddin' and smilin' at them,

"How about 'Brandon, McCarty & Winslow Investigations'?"

she adds with a huge grin and a sense of surprise radiatin' from her. "

Okay! I get the McCarty, but where do the Brandon and Winslow come in?" asked Emmett,

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a folder and placed it in front of Garrett. He looks at it and then bursts out with

"Angel, you found me! Winslow my name is Garrett Winslow!"

he grabs her up into a hug and kisses her with so much passion everyone else turns their heads, not wishin' to intrude on the moment. We all start clappin' and congratulatin' Garrett, knowin' who you are is really important to a vampire. I can feel Alice's sadness, then sudden surprise, I look over and see Bella has just slid a folder across the table to Alice as well,

"Turns out I've got the knack for researching!" s

he tries to be offhand about it. Alice grabs her folder and sobs, "

Thank... you... Bella...! I'm...! I'm Mary Alice Brandon!"

she ends her sentence firmly, sheer joy emanatin' from every pore. I glance up at Bella and mouth thank you to her, she nods blushin' and grins, holdin' tightly onto Garrett. Everyone was smilin' and happy, the room was a joy to be in, this was how we should always have been, all we needed was Bella to make us whole.

 **Carlisle**

She's done it again, making us complete, this child puts us all to shame. Even finding poor Alice and after the way she treated her, we should have done this ourselves years ago, but our apathy to all things important blinded us. She has truly been a healing salve for this coven and a most beneficial addition as well. Bella clears her throat and turns to Edward,

"Did you remember?" s

he asks quietly, he nods his head sadly.

"Good,"

she says sliding the third folder to him.

"But Edward know who he is!" Rose said confused.

He lifts it up and opens it, gasps and starts to sob, Esme rushes to his side, gripping him firmly to her and rocking him like a child.

"You defied him, Edward, you never signed up to join the army, but you did sign up for a totally different service, you would have started two days after you died!"

Bella says in a barely audible voice, but we all heard her. "

What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at us all one at a time.

"Edward was about to join the seminary, before his death! He was meant for greater things, he was going to be a Priest!"

I stated to the room at large.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Well, Damn!" was all the other three men said,

"Oh Edward!"

"Of Course!"

"Obvious now!" from Esme, Alice and Rose.

Edward heaves a sigh and shakes his head,

"It's not important now!" is all he said.

Bella huffs and slides a New American Standard Bibletowards him open at a page in **Isaiah, 66:2**

"For My hand made all these things, Thus all these things came into being, declares the LORD. But to this one I will look, To him who is humble and contrite of spirit, and who trembles at My word" she recites,

"It says nothing about you needing to be human or alive Edward, stop making excuses and follow your path, you owe him, to at least try!"

she said adamantly. Edward jumped to his feet, looking at me and then Jasper

"Can I? Should I? Is it possible?" he babbles.

I nod as does Jasper,

"Why not son, like Bella says, faith has no bearing on whether you're alive or not and you're one of God's own creations why would he refuse you?"

I say firmly and with hope in my heart that he will follow his now.

"Eh, Edward? I took the liberty of researching seminaries near the new place you guys are moving to and put the information in at the back of the folder!"

Bella tells him smiling and he rushes over to her grasping her hands saying

"You must be the most forgiving and saintly person in the world! Thank you, Bella, I have no words that can tell you how grateful I am to have met you!"

 **Garrett**

I can't believe the precious gifts Little Swan has just given the three of us, she is so special and one of a kind. My love for her has grown once again, it has a life of its own growing steadily with every second I know her. I can now give her my last name when we marry, that's a powerful feeling and I am fit to burst with pride, knowing that this woman is mine and mine alone.

Jasper draws the meeting to a close and everyone hugs Little Swan and thank her over and over. As we turn to go Alice says

"Thank you, Bella, I will never be able to take back the things I've said and done to you. But please believe me when I say how sorry I am, maybe one day you will allow me to be the friend I should have been to you all along!"

My angel nods and gives her a small smile, it's a start and more than she deserves. Just as we leave Little Swan turns and shouts over her shoulder

"Edward, you might want to start practising on the humble part soon!"

We can hear the sound of everyone laughing as we go. I can't wait to be alone with Little Swan, so I pick her up in my arms and run towards our cottage, as fast as I can. I can feel her laughing against my chest and it makes me tremble with desire, she is so much more than just my mate, my love, my life even, she's my everything, my reason to exist, now and for eternity. The very soon to be Mrs Isabella Winslow, I hope.

I start to strip off both our clothes as soon as the door is shut, caressing and stroking her body, staring at her intently not wanting to miss a thing, she squirms a little and I drag her over to the full-length mirror, bid her watch and see what I see when I touch her and make love to her. She is still so unsure of her own self-worth, I resume my caressing and touching.

I kneel in front of her lifting one leg over my shoulder and begin to make love to her with my mouth and tongue. Her eyes are glued to the mirror and she sees the flush of blood across her skin, her own eyes dilating, my tongue licking and lapping at her opening and then she's gripping my hair tightly as I plunge into her over and over at a fast speed.

She sees herself building to an orgasm and tilts her head back still watching the erotic scene in front of her, her hips now thrusting herself into my awaiting mouth. Her breathing is ragged and the string of expletives begin, begging me for more and for just a second she hangs on the brink,

before I turn us slightly to the side and lean her torso backwards with my hands just under her shoulder blades and plunge my rigid tongue as deep as it will go into her body, she explodes intensely squirting her juices into my mouth which I accept eagerly and lick her clean slowly as she comes down from her high.

"Do you see now, my angel, the woman I see when we make love?" I ask her,

as she drops to her knees straddling my own legs, she nods and kisses me with all the love and passion she has inside her. I raise her up slightly and then pull her down over my erection which has been waiting patiently to explode inside of her and it doesn't take many thrusts for me to cum, whilst she once again orgasms with me. I hold her close as she shudders with little aftershocks due to me slowly rotating my hips, giving her all the pleasure I can.

That I see as one of my main priorities, to give my mate pleasure beyond her expectations. I hear her breathing change and know she is now asleep, I rise from the floor gently, supporting her body and walk to the bed, laying down with her on top of me and me still firmly inside her, where I plan to stay all night until she wakes and I can make love to her once more. I would stay like this for eternity if she would let me.

 **WC**

* * *

 **A/N: quote from** **biblehub** **.com Not bad for a** **non-believer** **like me xx AAP**

 **Once again thanks to Idreamofeddy for the wonderful invention of 'Peter just knowing shit'**


	10. With This Ring

**Confrontations & The Ring!**

 **Bella**

I awoke the next morning to Garrett whispering in my ear, how much he loved me, needed me and now wanted me, a very pleasant experience I must say. I realised he was still firmly encased in my body and must have been all night, wow, there's dedication for you. I slowly rotated my hips while clenching my inner muscles, this gave a new meaning to pelvic floor exercises, it didn't take long for both of us to be ensnared by the passion we had for each other and once more I was flying through my own personal high.

Nothing could ruin this day, then I remembered school! Still almost done only a few more weeks and this hell was over forever. I sent Garrett up to the big house or I'd never get out of here and he wanted to talk to Jasper anyway, about my shield and doing some serious work on it, as Jasper had plenty knowledge of handling gifted vampires, one gifted human should be no problem for him. I was all ready to go when I realised I would be alone today as the sun was shining, Alice texted saying they would be there for lunch as the sun would be gone then.

I felt the tension right away as I jumped from the cab of our new baby, called 'Beauty', an in-joke as 'Thing' had been the Beast. I smiled to everyone and headed for homeroom,

"Well Bella! Who'd you have to sleep with to get the new 4x4?" Lauren spat at me,

"What Lauren! Are you such a lousy lay that guys don't buy you anything?"

I snarked back at her dropping into a seat beside Angie.

"God will they never grow up?"

I asked her quietly and she shrugged, shaking her head no! That at least shut her up until lunch, I think she thought because I was no longer dating Edward that they would not be my friends or defend me. Not that I really needed them to, I was no longer the sad pathetic Bella who started here last year.

I was in the lunch queue for her next attack and she obviously didn't realise the Cullens were back,

"So Bella! Who are you sleeping with now? First Edward, then Jake, is it still what's his name?

Of course, you would have had to move on since Jake went and killed himself! Probably to get away from you!

So who's turn is it now? Hey Mike the way she's getting through them, you might stand a chance, yet!"

she yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, they collectively held their breath and rumbles of disgust went round the room. Jess was sniggering beside her until she saw Edward and Alice coming up behind Lauren and she hurriedly sat down,

"Listen to me, you bleached blonde bimbo! I don't give a rat's arse what you say or think about me! I can see at least fifteen of you conquests in this room alone,

but funnily you're single once again! You really must be shit in bed cause they never come back for a repeat do they, Lauren?"

I said in a cool disdainful voice as I turned to walk away.

"Oh and boys, if I were you guys I'd be making a trip to the free clinic! Just to be on the safe side, you know!"

I said sitting down at our table and Lauren just stood there as everyone burst into applause. She was livid and I saw her coming at me hand raised when Angie and Alice stepped in front of her.

"Enough Miss Mallory! My office now!" the headmaster's voice rang out.

The rest of the day was quiet and rumours that Lauren had been suspended for the callous remarks about Jake, a couple of the catering staff who heard her were from the rez and they were infuriated. I was beyond glad when the final bell rang and headed out when I heard Mike

"So Bella when is it my turn?"

he asked cockily as he swaggered over to me, well I think that's what he was trying to do.

"When hell freezes over Mike , Do I look like I would take Lauren's sloppy seconds?"

I replied but kept walking out the door. He was stupid enough to grab my arm as I saw Garrett leaning on our shiny new vehicle, god he's spectacular. I looked at his hand and growled

"Get your hand off of me Mike! Now!"

He let go right away stunned by my anger.

"See that Mike?"

I pointed to Garret who was now heading towards us

"That's a man, not an immature school boy! Why on earth would I want you, when I get to have that several times a day? Please, I've got more respect for my body!"

I spat at him and Garrett stopped and threw back his head laughing, everyone was staring in awe at him. Mike stood red-faced as Garrett picked me up and kissed the ever loving shit out of me,

"God I love you, woman!"

He said as our lips parted and everyone around us heard him clearly

"I can't wait to make you my wife, Little Swan, you're spectacular!"

he said laughing and threw me over his shoulder

"Now if you will all excuse us, I need to take this woman home and make love to her all night long!"

with that said he strode over and open the passenger door of 'Beauty' and slide me in. I was so happy, he had staked his claim in front of everyone and I was ecstatic, this was my mate, my heart, my lover.

 **Garrett**

God I'll be glad when Little Swan finishes high school, they are so god damn immature, I always forget how old she is because she's so grown up for her young age, so it's a shock having to deal with her peers as they are just children, playing at being grownups. We're on our way to her dad's house to see him, as we can't go to the rez.

I really like the Chief and he has gotten a new lease on life since becoming Leah's 's one of the reasons were going, to help pack up the rest of his stuff, he's permanently moving to the rez. My trust bought his house from him, Bella won't need it and if he's starting a new family he'll need the money.

So it's now a cross between a halfway house and a children's home, called Swan House. The receptionist from the high school Mrs Cope is moving in to run the place as a live-in caretaker, she lost her husband recently and wanted a fresh start so it's perfect. Sue Clearwater is still helping the three girls with their education and they will live there till they go to college.

We decided to have it renovated and an extension put on giving it a couple of rooms more, so that will get under way in a couple of weeks when school finishes. The social services are happy with this development and will liaise with Charlie in regards to the girls and the house in future as I made him the facility coordinator so to speak, but the money will come from Jenks in Seattle, as we will be leaving soon.

That's the thing with any and all vampire businesses we always need a human face to front operations. We also had the forest tree line pulled back from the house and daylight spotlights fitted to light up the place at night, just in case any stray vampires pass by and catch a whiff of any old scents left behind,

the lights trigger a recording of Jasper's voice stating that the town of Forks is under the protection of not only The Major but the local tribe of shapeshifters and suggesting they move on or be hunted down and exterminated. Also, the wolves said they would add it into their patrols as well, once we left, so that's a worry off our minds.

 **Bella**

The rest of the week flew by, Lauren was suspended and likely to miss the finals, therefore would have to repeat the year. Mike kept his distance and refused to look at or talk to me, but it rebounded on him as everyone else just ignored him for his childish behaviour, some people never grow up.

The weekend was almost upon us and the teachers were loading homework on top of us as if it were going out of fashion. But all of the senior year had managed to give the search for the children's families a few hours of the time and we were slowly picking through the American and Canadian missing child databases.

At last, it's Friday, Garrett and I were setting off for Seattle in a couple of hours, for a weekend alone. I know we spend our night together in the cottage, but there are always constant interruptions or phone calls, texts, the Cullen's don't do privacy and for an only child, it's wearing on the nerves.

That's one of the main reasons for not staying with them in the future, they have no concept of personal space, it's starting to get Garrett down too, we don't butt into their time alone with their mate's, so why can't they reciprocate. Ah, speaking of mates, he comes my sexy other half now, god I just feel like pinching myself every time I see him, cause I'm sure this is all a dream I've had, nah, my imagination's not that good.

"Ready to roll Little Swan?" he purrs to me,

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist just hugging him to me,

"A whole weekend alone, angel! Just you and me, I can't wait!"

I see my bags in the back of 'Beauty' and I raise my eyebrows,

"Couldn't stop myself! Sorry!" he tells me,

and I laugh and hug him again. We drop by the station on our way out of town, to say bye to Charlie and he tells us to have a really great time and enjoy the peace and quiet while we can, yup, like father like daughter, he doesn't really do big crowds either, god knows how he'll cope on the rez!

Knowing him the way I do, he'll already have set out the boundaries, god help them if the overstep the mark, he might shoot them knowing they'll heal quickly anyway. When we arrived at our hotel in Seattle, we got cleaned up and I changed before we headed out to get me something to eat. As always Garrett chose wisely, an open-air bistro, with a buffet, so it wasn't obvious he wasn't eating too.

We sat and watched the sunset as I ate and he fed me dessert from the plate in front of him, just like normal lovers do and I sighed he was perfect and he was mine. We strolled along a couple of side streets on the way back to our hotel, just window shopping and laughing at the fashions and other things that took our fancy.

Until we looked into an antique shop window and there it was! Gleaming up at me was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I was just staring at it,

"They open at nine Little Swan, we'll come back in the morning and you can try it on angel!"

He knew without me saying a word! That was our ring!

"Yes please!" I sighed,

and he turned me round and kissed me reverently and I could feel the tears leaking from the corners of my eyes, it was just perfect.

 **WC**

 **Providence & Provenance!**

 **Garrett**

We were just laughing and fooling around last night when we looked into the next window, but instantly my eyes had been drawn to the antique ring hidden almost in the back of the window display, it was practically screaming buy me!

I'd glanced over to see Little Swan's eyes glued to the very same ring and I knew we had found her engagement ring. It was a large square cut black diamond, surrounded by small white diamonds and set into the shank were several more small black ones, stunning was the only word that came to mind.

We then agreed to return in the morning, as I had held her to me kissing her with all the love I had inside me and I felt the little tears brushing our lips as she cried with joy at finding the ring for us. Once we were back at the hotel, I had carried an exhausted, but a happy angel to the massive bed gently stripped us of our clothes and slid into the cool sheets. I held her against me all night.

Occasionally stroking her hair or the skin on her back as she slept soundly, now and then mumbling my name with such love and devotion, I was humbled then, that this wonderful human woman, could love me, to other eyes I was a monster, but to Little Swan I was a man, her man and I thanked anyone who was prepared to listen, there in the dead of night, for giving her to me.

I woke her gently, giving her plenty time to have breakfast in bed and a shower before we headed out to get our ring, it was still there in the window looking as perfect to me as it did last night. To Little Swan's eyes, she said it was more splendid in the daylight, she pulled me into the shop practically bouncing with anticipation, the shop owner smiled affectionately at her, did my woman have this effect on all men? yes, yes she did!

 **Caius**

"Aro, have you heard from Carlisle recently? Is that human changed yet?"

I was seriously bored and was looking to get someone, anyone into trouble, it was the only fun I ever got nowadays. Aro had us all tied to Volterra and him, we knew this but were unable to break free. Aro and Marcus looked up from what they were doing and they were pensive,

"Yes it's been over a year so I would have thought it would be done by now!"

Aro seemed confused, wondering why Carlisle hadn't told us it had occurred.

"She wasn't his mate, were you aware Aro?"

Marcus asked in his usual bored voice and Aro smiled nodding,

"I read him remember! That boy's so conflicted, it's a holdover from his human life, his life was destined for the church you know? Shame! Let's hope it's done,

I really don't want to have to kill Carlisle. I like him and his peculiar thoughts on our way of life! He's wrong of course, but I do like him, I predict we get a call soon, Alice will have seen this conversation!"

 **Alice**

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Jasper, we've got trouble coming our way!"

It was only a matter of time, but as usual, we just didn't give it enough attention, the Volturi have remembered Bella and her promised change, Damn it, Caius couldn't let sleeping dogs lie!

"My mate you need to head the Volturi off, they have decided Bella is out of time, I told you, Edward, you're a bloody fool!"

Jasper and Carlisle were frozen in place and Edward was hanging his head in shame, little good that would do now!

 **Jasper**

Fuck! I didn't want them involved in our coven until we were back to full strength and Bella was changed, well I'm just goin' to have to bluff my way through this! I motioned for Carlisle to follow me to my study, I know everyone would hear, but I needed to have the comfort of my own stuff around me, for this call.

"Okay, Carlisle I'm goin' to tell them everythin'! Swamp them with information and hope Bella's still being human is just a small blip, due to all the other stuff! but I'm not holdin' my breath"

he nodded and I made the call.

"Hello Major, you are not who I expected to call!"

Aro was soundin' a little thrown and I laughed,

"Ah Aro, are you losin' your touch? Might I enquire if the other two Kings are present? I have much to tell you all and would rather only say this once!"

I used my most persuasive, but commandin' tone. I then explained that the 'Whitlock' and 'Cullen' covens were now one unit under myself as the leader, this drew a hiss from Caius.

"So you've just added Peter and Charlotte to the existing Cullens?" he demanded,

"Actually Caius, Garrett and his mate are also members too!"

I said hopin' to distract them I rushed on to tell them about the blood.

I explained that our newest member had made the discovery that animal blood lacked the vital ingredient to let us maintain our humanity, which was a shock to us all. So that Carlisle was now tryin' to blend the two, so we could keep the more human eye colour but have what we needed to survive.

How we all had become complacent and indifferent to the humans around us, rather than enhance our humanity it had watered it down so much we didn't even care about each other's feelings, but it had crept up on us slowly over the last, well for me anyway, fifty years.

 **Carlisle**

"When did the 'Patriot' find his mate? Do you realise you are now a coven of twelve? Isn't that a bit obvious and dangerous?" asked Marcus.

Jasper sighed and told them we were spreading ourselves out but would still be one coven, there for back-up and help. Peter and Garrett and their mates ranching in Montana, Emmett and his in North Dakota, himself and I with ours in Oregon, as well as Edward.

"Yes Major, that makes sense but what of Edward's young lady? Bella I believe, although she wasn't his mate, she must still be with you all as a newborn or almost finished her first year by now?"

Aro asked and there it was, so now he had to do a little stretching of the truth.

"Well that answers two of your questions, Bella is Garrett's mate, they met when he came for a visit, so she's off to Montana very soon. actually, it was her who worked out our blood problem, also she's researched both Garrett and Alice's past and found out who they were as humans!"

Jasper said hoping they wouldn't dig any deeper.

"Really? So who is the 'Patriot'?"

asked Marcus, as record keeper he liked to keep abreast of all new information.

"Winslow and Alice was Mary Alice Brandon," he said,

I hoped that would be the end of all their questions.

"Marcus, Edward recently made a discovery about himself and was hoping to ask you for help and information?" I said.

"Ah, old friend we were aware! The church yes? I think it's possible and who better to absolve you than a mind reader!"

said Marcus, as Aro and Caius laughed

"Get him to call me tomorrow and I'll talk to him, but we must finish off, for now, I hear Heidi approaching with our meal"

with that the line went dead and the whole house let out a collective sigh and the breath they were holding. We just dodged a bullet there but Bella would have to be changed as soon as possible.

 **Bella**

I had just walked into the antique shop and the owner was smiling at me pulling Garrett in behind me when I shuddered violently.

"Little Swan are you okay?"

Garrett asked me concerned, I laughed shakily,

"Someone just walked over my grave baby! I'm fine"

he looked confused and I squeezed his hand, saying quietly that it was just a human saying to explain a strange feeling. He nodded and asked about the ring and as the owner went to retrieve it he pulled out his phone, had a quick conversation which I didn't catch any of and came over to me smiling,

"Okay angel let's get you your ring!"

he said nonchalantly, I knew something was up but decided to wait until we were back at the hotel before asking him. It was a perfect fit and the man said that although the centre stone had been replaced that the setting was from the late seventeen hundreds, possibly twenty years before the war era, he said and we just looked at each other amazed.

This was definitely the ring for us, I asked what the black stone was and the owner laughed,

"It's a black diamond miss, as are the small ones on the shank" I gasped, "

Baby, it'll be too expensive"

I murmured and Garrett shook his head,

"It's to last for eternity Little Swan, how could that be too expensive?"

and I was stumped, how do you answer that. He's good, not trying to flatter me into it, but just stating the obvious. I assumed that it would be put in a box and Garrett would give it to me later, but not him, he got down on one knee and took my hand slid it on and said

" Little Swan, you have no idea how much I love you, but I will spend every day of forever showing you, my future wife, Mrs Isabella Winslow!"

I started to tear up and hugged his head against by breast,

"Not as much as I will love you, my Soldier.

"That's funny!"

the owner said and we looked at him,

"No! not your devotion to each other, but the provenance of the ring, It belonged to Mrs Eldon Winslow originally, Mabel, it says here"

and he held out the document to Garrett, which he took with shaking hands. How on earth had we managed to do that, it had to be divine intervention, Garrett has just given to me his own mother's engagement ring, as mine, we were meant to be, this had to be a sign from the heavens if ever there was one.

His family came from Maine originally, so at some point they had to have moved across the top of America, stopping in Seattle and thus bringing the ring with them. I looked over his shoulder as he stared at the document, the ring was given on the birth of their son, Garrett and the stone swapped out for a black diamond after his death during the War of Independence, as a mark of mourning.

It was so sad, but his family loved him and missed him, this was a true sign of his mother's love for him and that made me happy. She would I hope be pleased that I now wore her ring to remember them by. The universe was a crazy place but sometimes, things just clicked into place. Time for more research I think, to find their burial site and give Garrett closure, of a kind.

 **WC**


	11. Walking On The Wild Side!

**Shields & Dreams!**

 **Bella**

We walked slowly back to the hotel, Garrett lost in thought and me staring at my new ring every so often unable to believe how it came to be, fate had intended us and only us to find it. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with an overwhelmingly sad but loving gaze, he I'm sure had never really considered his family in the grand scheme of things.

Not really knowing who he was and all, this had to be a greater shock to him, than me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and held his right hand in my left, pressed against my beating heart, I felt him sigh and relax. Once we'd reached our room I sat him down on the edge of the bed and slowly stripped him naked, this was not really a sexual thing, but my need as his mate to ensure he was alright.

I know his pain was emotional but I couldn't stop myself from checking him over and scenting every inch of his beautiful body, kissing, licking, nipping as I went. Eventually draping myself over him and holding him tightly his head tucked for once under my chin as I gave him my strength and love, letting him come to terms with who he had been and to mourn his lost family.

I held on for dear life protecting him and stroking his hair as he sobbed quietly for the life he'd lost, but knowing in doing so, it had brought him to me. I must have fallen asleep, holding my soldier in my arms, but now I was on my back and felt a cool breeze across my chest, I reached down to pull the sheet over me only to find a head of hair under my hand. I cracked open an eye and saw my love staring up at me from between my thighs, I smiled and he lifted both legs over his shoulders before blowing a breath against my hot skin, I shuddered and moaned at the sensation.

He slowly lowered his head and began to make love to me with his mouth alone, it was gentle but urgent, slow but insistent, loving but demanding and I saw stars several times before he rose up on his knees and sunk into me in one swift movement. Not a word was spoken between us, there was no need as we gave and took what we needed from each other.

 **Jasper**

I didn't want to have to call Bella and Garrett back home, but we really needed to start trainin' Bella to use her gift now, just in case the Volturi decided to pay us a visit. We really need to set everythin' in motion for the moves as well, this was the bit I liked least, the leavin'. I liked Forks, well not the wolves obviously, but it was a nice quiet town where we got to be more relaxed and open, not in the beginnin', not till Bella arrived.

That woman though unassumin' was like a tidal wave to us, she crashed into our lives and changed us all for the better, settin' us free. I picked up my cell and dialled Garrett's number, he answered after only a couple of rings. Explainin' what happened yesterday and my worries to him, without hesitation he said they would head back within the hour.

That they'd found their ring and said we were never going to believe the story, but they would tell us all together and with that, he rang off to pack for home. I was ponderin' if I should call Eleazar to get some insight into Bella's shield when Alice stuck her head round the door, she shook her head.

"Irina will turn us into the Volturi as revenge for Laurent's death, so not a good idea Jasper," she said smiling at me.

"Jasper? I don't want to do school anymore, I'm sorry I ever suggested that to Carlisle, it was a way of keeping you all bored and apathetic! But I do want to do something! Not just for me, something that will benefit the economy where we move to, every time we move! But I don't know what yet! I'm lost and confused I can't see what it is so I can start it"

she sounded a little frazzled to tell the truth, but not like before, more just annoyed with herself.

"That's good Ali, I don't want to see another school again for a couple of centuries! Don't stress it'll come to you, someone just hasn't made a decision yet, to set you on the right path" I told her.

"You're right, it'll happen when it's the right time!"

she smiled and stood behind me massagin' my neck and shoulders, god that felt good, she'd never done this before. I could feel her emotions and sorrow was high on the list along with regret and self-loathin',

"Ali, don't beat yourself up! We're all to blame, I let you do that to me, without an argument and I knew we were unhappy and did nothin'. Let's look forward, to a bright and happy, possibly fun filled future, where we do things together and have time for us!" I said,

she nodded and I lifted her into my lap just holdin' her tight, for the first time in ages, her emotions were totally in sync with mine and it was bliss

 **Bella**

I was just leaving the bathroom when I heard Garrett on the phone, Jasper I think, I caught an odd word here and there, realising our time was up I started to pack. Ah, the real world, just couldn't give us a break, could it! I glanced down at my ring and shook my head, I am a greedy human, I had everything I needed. So time isn't to be, fine! We'll have all the time in the world soon, I just needed to be patient. I looked up as the call disconnected and said:

"Time to go?"

Garrett nodded and held out his arms,

"Thank you, Little Swan!"

I gave him a small what for frown,

"Being you angel, loving me, giving me what I need, before I even know I need it!"

he laughed and I hugged him closer, smiling up at him

"That's what I'm here for baby!"

The journey home was quiet, not uncomfortably so, we held hands and listened to the radio as the miles flew by. Garrett had explained both phone calls and Jasper's suggestion that I start training right away, I guess he was right but I was a little worried all the same.

I kept watching my ring throw reflections about the cab and smiled up at Garrett as we entered Forks, as long as we had each other, that's all that mattered to me at this moment in time. So I was relaxed and happy when we pulled up outside the Cullens house, ready to face whatever Jasper was going to throw at me, but it was a massive surprise.

 **Carlisle**

I don't know why I'm surprised, Jasper thought strategically and tactically, so arranging a meeting with the wolves, shouldn't have come as a surprise! It was the content of the meeting he was proposing that was the strange thing, but a little exciting.

We were informing the wolves of the change in leadership, hopefully amending the treaty to include Bella temporarily, as she basically had a death sentence over her head otherwise, explaining the Volturi problem and asking them for help regarding Bella's shield.

Jasper wanted the tribe's shaman to be there as he needed to discuss something a little unusual with him, I was at a loss as to what but time will tell. When we arrived at the treaty line a bonfire was built straddling the boundary, they formed a semi-circle on their side and us on ours, Bella and Charlie closed the circle by sitting opposite each other both straddling the divide. This was the biggest gathering between the two opposing sides there had ever been.

 **Old Quill**

I was very surprised when the request for a meeting came from the Cullens but was very intrigued to know why I was requested to take part along with the full council and the pack. Some thought it a trap, but Charlie and Bella were also attending so I thought not, this was something else but what I was unsure.

So we went with an open mind for once and were more than slightly shocked. After all the introductions, the Colds One's blond leader Carlisle, explained he had stood down in favour of the scarred one, Jasper Whitlock, the pack was restless on hearing this, it was apparent he was a warrior, unlike the previous one.

He gave us a quick resume of his previous life and I was the only who gasped when he told us he was once called 'The God of War', dear merciful spirits, that was a name I hadn't heard since I was a young man, barely that even, the most feared vampire of our time.

He also told us they would all be leaving after Bella and Garrett's wedding, they were doing everything to make it look like she was just doing the normal mundane things all humans do, rather than just disappear. They would never return here he said and as prove, their land was to be gifted to the tribe, this brought forth many gasps, mainly of relieve. He then dropped the bombshell, he asked if I could dream walk, I nodded that I was able,

"Why?" I asked,

surprised a cold one knew about our rituals, but then he was from the south and they were by nature more attuned to the mystical side of life, then if I would do it with Bella. Once we all knew the reason, the pack were unwilling for me to go alone as I would not be able to communicate with them,

Bella smile and suggested that Seth accompanies me, she trusted him to not rampage through her mind unchecked, the boy nodded blushing at the praise. Were they not wanting to be represented, the council asked, but they had no need the mind reader would also hear Seth and if I did anything wrong, her mate would kill my body instantly,

"So be it!"

I said and we would reconvene in a couple of hours when I had all the necessary items and ingredients.

 **Charlie**

I had no idea what the meeting was about, but then Jasper told us about the Volturi remembering Bella was out there and they needed her to be able to protect herself until after the wedding and up until her change, they wanted her to be able to leave this life ready and willing to take on the next. My god could she never get a break, my danger magnet daughter, I am actually looking forward to her change now, so she can no longer be hurt as easily.

So the quickest way was to get her to let go of her human, or should I say non-supernatural way of perceiving her shield and thinking because she's mortal she can't use it effectively, is to help her to embrace the mystical side of things now. So they have asked Old Quill to dream walk with her and show her how to free her mind, therefore her shield, it's an amazing thought that a few weeks ago I was unaware that any of this was possible and now it was happening to Bella.

She for once needs to think more like her mother than like me, because Renee always used be the first one to believe in the totally unbelievable, whereas Bella and I need to see a thing to believe it and now here we were living it, Renee would be so jealous if she knew.

 **WC**

 **Come Walk With Me!**

 **Bella**

I was both excited but scared, my mind was not somewhere I ever expected to allow other people into, especially since I knew it was shielded by me for exactly that reason. Charlie laughingly told me to embrace my inner Renee, that I had to be open to the possibility that anything could happen if I wanted it too.

So it was decided that Jasper would put me to sleep rather than me being drugged and then the ritual would be performed by Old Quill, allowing both him and Seth as his wolf to enter my dream state. I was told to think about a safe place that I would allow them to be in and try to hold on to it, but also to envision my own mind, how I would store my memories and information, as I was being put asleep by Jasper.

The desert scene before me was most definitely Arizona, the colours and hues that could only be found there soothed me as I sat staring out at the vista, around me were boxes of all shapes and sizes, each labelled with either a name or a place and some were even emotions.

Directly behind me was the largest box, which I was leaning against, then they ranged out getting smaller and smaller, nothing was directly in front of me and I could see on the horizon two figures approaching, one man and one wolf. As I waited for them to arrive I glanced left and then right to see three more largish boxes, two on the left, one on the right, labelled Garrett, Charlie and Renee.

The boxes glowed and pulsed, Garrett's sparkled, Charlie's was the colour of his uniform, but Renee's it changed constantly, never settling for a moment just like her. But it was the shapes that amused me, Charlie's was his Cruiser, Garrett's was a soldier's kitbag, Renee's a Rubix cube, that confused me momentarily until I realised it was meant to represent the many permutations that made my mother who she was.

I could see Carlisle's doctor's bag, Phil's baseball catcher's mitt, Alice's crystal ball, Edward's thought bubble and they all represented the owner well. I peeked in a few as my two visitors came closer.

I saw a little mud pie off to one side and knew this had been Jake the boy I once saw as a good friend. As I stood I realised the box I was leaning on was actually clear, but it was around me, I wasn't leaning on it I was in it, this had to be my shield. As the two reached me the wolf rubbed up against me, but rather than enter my box it just adjusted its self to fit closer to my body, becoming fluid.

Old Quill nodded and bid me sit once more, he asked about several of the boxes and I explained who they represented, pointing to one way in the back that was a little Shaman hut I'd seen in a movie once, he nodded understanding this was him. He said he could see my shield around me and that it was the only thing that appeared to not have a box of its own and he suggested I shape one for it, I told him I was originally in it and it was box shaped.

"Let it go, Isabella, you control it not it controlling you, put it in its box and free your mind," he told me,

I thought hard and an old fashioned shield flickered in front of me but disappeared quickly. We talked for some time about irrelevant things before he once again told me to put away the shield.

"It is not a solid object like the box Isabella, it is liquid, therefore pour it into your new box!"

This time, the box stayed before me and I saw the shimmer as it poured from around me into the box, I felt naked for a moment, then realised that a tiny veil like object was around the upper part of my head.

Old Quill laughed quietly, but nodded saying

"You will not allow yourself to ever be unprotected and that's alright, now put your hand in the box, feel the shield, manipulate it"

I felt almost silly as I pulled and stretched my shield, then squeezed it into a tiny ball, it was like playing with a soap bubble that couldn't burst.

"Now I want you to cover the box that represents your father, Seth will tell us if those watching over us see or feel a difference!"

the shaman told me and I scooped it out of the box throwing over Charlie's cruiser, moments later Seth lifted his head and nodded,

"Try another!"

so I covered Garrett's kitbag and again Seth nodded. I did this over and over, then in two's and three's,

"Okay Isabella, it's time for me and Seth to leave you, but before I do, you need to look around you and find those boxes that you are shielding from yourself, these are your personal demons! You will have to address them if you ever want to be fully in charge of your own mind, but they are not for other to see, this you must do alone!"

Old Quill said as he got to his feet,

"Do you wish to do that now?"

I shook my head no,

"Then I will tell the warrior to awaken you on my return"

and they walked away back to the horizon as I looked around me, seeing and taking note of the small handful of shielded boxes.

 **Edward**

This had to be the strangest thing I've ever done, I relayed everything that Seth saw and heard for everyone but Sam, he was in his wolf form being directly linked to Seth. Everyone laughed at the descriptions of their boxes and it eased the palpable tension that was around the bonfire. For a matter of seconds I saw into her mind, then she was gone again and Old Quill's laughing explanation told me why no matter what she would hide her mind.

Then the testing of her shield began and it was amazing, I could no longer hear Charlie nor could Jasper feel him or Alice see his future, with every try it became stronger and more noticeable even to us, the shimmer around the shielded person or persons, when she shielded Leah all the wolves disappeared, their link was that strong.

When it was over and Old Quill mentioned her personal demons I was so ashamed, many of them were my fault, exacerbating small feelings she had had about her self-worth, into large demons, I hated myself for this, I wished I could take them away, but I wished more than anything I could have been a better man and never given them to her at all.

When I look back now on our relationship, I can't believe the arrogance and self-righteous attitude I had treated her with, I was cruel and demeaned her all the time and in the name of what? My own fear! Nothing but my own cowardice and she took the brunt of it. I can't understand why I did it, rather than look inward I struck out at those I loved because I do love her, I just was never in love with her.

 **Garrett**

My god that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, not only allowing Jasper to knock Little Swan out but then to let two males enter my mate's mind. I kept a hand on her ankle the whole time and watched the shaman closely as Edward relayed what was happening, mostly I was swinging back and forward between fear and being so proud of her, she managed to work with her shield quickly and better with each try.

We knew it might be harder when she was awake but we hoped not, the mention of her inner demons had me lowly growling at Edward, I knew they weren't all because of him but some were. I now needed her awake to see that she was unharmed and to just lavish her with my love, Jasper said we would start her training immediately after she awoke and I growled loudly at him and he had the decency to be embarrassed.

We would definitely be having a break, do they forget my angel's human and I would think even though she'd been asleep she'll be mentally exhausted. She needs to eat, to rest and to be lavished with love by me and only me. Then that idiot Carlisle said she would rest at their house under his supervision, as he documented all that had happened, he even attempted to take her from me and I damn near lost it.

He looked confused as to my behaviour until his mate reminded him who I was too Little Swan and he paled, realising he had overstepped his bounds, not by an inch but a mile. I had gathered her to me, holding her tightly to my chest as it reverberated with my growls. Charlie just nodded to me and said

"Take good care of our girl Garrett, tell her I love her and we'll catch up later"

that put an end to all further discussion, I turned to Jasper saying

"Wake her now!"

We all heard Alice's warning just a little too late.

 **Bella**

I was just between waking and unconsciousness when I felt Garrett holding me to him, I was happy until I realised he was growling deep in his chest and he felt way to tense, so I automatically flung out my shield to protect us, strengthening it with the thought, 'not just his mind but his body too'.

I was inching it out to make sure nothing was close to him. I felt several things bouncing away and was glad, I had to protect my mate at all costs. There was shouting all around and then screaming, I was confused as I came to, why were they always screaming, why can't they shut up, god damn it the Cullens were so fucking noisy.

I opened my eyes to see Garrett and I were surrounded by fire, my shield had pushed into the bonfire and thrown in up over us, well that accounts for the screaming, but why were they not putting it out, I moved my hand to lift Garrett's head, his eyes were black and he seemed totally out of it.

"Soldier? baby, look at me? I'm safe. I'm here! Now you have to stand up and move us out of the fire, I'm shielding you Garrett, but I can't hold it forever please baby we have to move!"

I was a little panicked that it would fail and he could die, this time, our roles were reversed, I would get burnt but survive, but my love would die. I keep stroking and rubbing his arms, slowly the growling subsided and he focused on me and then the fire "

Shit! Fucking Carlisle! god damn him!"

was all he said as he stood with me in his arms and walked forward. I looked around and there was chaos, the shield had knocked everyone back on all sides. The whole pack had phased and were growling and snapping at the Cullens, they were crouched and spitting and hissing back at the pack,

but to the side, I could see my father lying, unmoving on the ground and no one but Leah's wolf was there to help him. I pulled in the shield tightly around us and told Garrett to take me to my father, encompassing them as well when we reached them.

"He's breathing angel, I think he's just knocked out, looks like his left arm is broken, though!"

Garrett says as he runs his hands over my father's still form,

"What have I done? Daddy, I'm so sorry! I'm a danger to everyone, I can never use this accursed shield again look what I've done!"

I sob uncontrollably. Leah has phased back and is uncaring that she is naked, as she strokes my father's face and checks his body for other wounds, Garrett removes his shirt and hands it to her,

"Sorry about the smell!"

he says grinning as Leah grimaced, but she put it on anyway.

"Leah?" I say tentatively,

"Bella this was not your fucking fault! Doctor Fang caused all this shit, do no harm my ass! What the fuck is wrong with him?" she ranted.

I turned to look at the Cullens, Jasper was on the ground, hands gripping his head, pain etched his face, with Alice draped across him trying to protect her mate. Everyone else was still growling and snarling at the pack, except Carlisle who was sitting with his head in his hands, he looked up as if he felt my gaze and I knew right away what was wrong.

"Garrett you've got to stop this, look at poor Jasper, everyone's out of control!"

I shouted and he leapt up and grabbed Emmett who was making the most noise, shaking him until he snapped out of it. Then he did the same to Edward, as Emmett quieten Rose, Edward stopped Esme,

but Garrett couldn't drag Alice off of Jasper to check him over, she was also in full mate mode, but unintentionally feeding Jasper's rage, Esme and Rose rushed to her side making all the right soothing noises to bring her down enough for Jasper to recover.

 **WC**


	12. The Hardest Part Is Letting Go

**Revelations & Recriminations!**

 **Garrett**

Edward was now trying to calm the wolves, explaining to Sam that they were all feeding Jasper's projection, that once overloaded he had begun throwing it back and they just kept feeding it, a vicious cycle of anger and pain for Jasper. Sam calmed enough to Alpha command everyone to stop, phase human and return home.I looked at Little Swan who along with Sue and Leah had gotten Charlie into the back of Paul's pickup truck and he was now awake with his arm splinted.

He was hugging Bella, shushing her and saying none of this was her fault, I needed to get her away soon. I rounded on Carlisle, demanding what the fuck he thought he was playing at, how dare he try to come between me and my mate. But he just sat there saying nothing, Little Swan had walked up to us by then. She spoke loudly

"Garrett, everyone! We're leaving! I cannot stay with the family under these conditions, Damn you, Carlisle! I almost killed my own father today because of you! You're selfishness nearly cost Charlie his life and that's unforgivable! How could you?"

She started to walk away when Esme called after her

"What do you mean Bella?"

I rushed to catch her up, she glared over her shoulder at the family,

"You of all people Esme should have seen! Look at your husband's eyes, then you'll have your answer"

she spat out and everyone gasped. Gone was the dark eyes of one who needs to feed and back was the bright gold of a non-predator animal drinker.

 **Alice**

I can't believe he's done this! For once when the vision hits I pretend it was not happening, everything changed in that one moment of selfishness, the ripples are more like tidal waves, Esme may never forgive him this time. Edward glances over and I shake my head,

 _'He made his bed, Edward, whether he gets to lie in it is anyone's guess!_ ' I say in his mind.

I know now that Bella has washed her hands of us, it may be years before she speaks to us again, well except for Rose and Emmett, that has become an unbreakable bond. I ask Jasper to take me to Seattle to hunt, I need to tell him what's happened and how all our plans have changed, because Carlisle couldn't, no wouldn't even drink the bagged blood, the damn fool has in one move destroyed his family, possibly forever.

 **Bella**

I'm so irate, once again this family has let me down and nearly cost me dear. Everyone had made light of it, but if Charlie had been any closer I would have killed him, without a shadow of a doubt and that was untenable. As we packed up I told Garrett I only need to turn up for the exams and then my Graduation, after that we could leave. But no way were we going to Montana,

I wanted to break all ties with them, except for Rose and Em and Peter and Char, these I could trust with my live and I have done. Also, I would not be waiting for any length of time to be changed, so if he wanted the wedding first then after Graduation, we would go to Seattle and do it at City Hall with Charlie and Leah, Rose and Emmett and Peter and Charlotte and that's it.

So I was leaving that in his hands while I did my exams, first though we were going to Port Angeles and would grab a motel room, for the last couple of weeks here in Washington.

"Okay, Little Swan, whatever you need angel that's what we'll do!"

Garrett said hugging me to him, god this man was amazing if I said we were going to hell I know he'd be right by my side. We can plan out future once we both calm down and come to terms with what has happened, so we packed up only what we'd arrived with, I took nothing that had belonged to the Cullens, Garrett had his own homes and money all over the world and he said we would want for nothing.

 **Rose**

I was so livid but more than that I was feeling let down, betrayed even, God this wasn't even a tenth of how Bella must have felt today or a thousandth of how she felt when we all betrayed her. Why? What on earth was he thinking, not only that but he disregarded a direct order from Jasper?

Well as soon as Jasper and Alice returned and we no doubt had a meeting then Emmett and I were leaving, I'll tell them it's a vacation, but really I doubt I'll ever come back.

"Emmett baby? Let's hunt!"

I whispered in his ear, I had to discuss this with him, even though I know he'll agree with whatever I decided, he was so dismayed about Carlisle.

My phone buzzed then, _**'Two rapists in Sequim, not locals, nobody will miss them! We'll be back in three hours, enjoy x'**_

Alice of course, she probably knew what I've decided too. Em and I took off right away and headed straight for Sequim, it was a lovely evening and under any other circumstances I'd be enjoying the run, but my mind was racing, I thought when we left we would head for Seattle, yes, get new documents and this time I'm going to be Rosalie McCarty!

I no longer wanted to be a Cullen. Once we reached Sequim Alice texted again to pinpoint them for us and we took care of them quickly. Emmett was very quiet the whole time and I knew how hurt he felt, it's a painful thing to see your role model and father fall from his pedestal. I slowed as we reached the boundary of the Cullen land, the time to discuss this had arrived.

 **Esme**

I don't understand! He knows how important this is! Why? This was the first time I had ever felt embarrassed to be Carlisle's mate, No that was a lie! I felt that way when he refused to mark me, saying it was barbaric and an antiquated idea. I also felt that way when he just blindly followed Edward when we abandoned Bella,

I had argued against it, but because of the blood not hard enough and he disregarded my opinion to do as Edward ordered. I was beginning to wonder if we were mates at all, yes I loved him, even as a human I had feelings for him, but when he did twenty-hour shifts at the hospital I never felt alone or lost without him. Dear god Rose could barely handle Emmett hunting for four hours!

I was starting to see our relationship in a whole new light, even with only having hunted human once and topping up on bagged blood, I felt stronger, sharper and more grounded, shame had washed over me at some of the things we as a family had done over the last eighty-odd years.

Carlisle was locked in his study and I really didn't want to talk to him at all, so I went up to our suite and packed all my belongings. I knew the cottage would be empty now so I set off, I will stay there until everything is decided, then god only knows where I'll go, but it won't be to blindly follow a man I no longer respect.

 **Edward**

I need to get away from here, I need to be able to think and I do not want to hear anyone else's thoughts, so I head out to the mountains. Here was my solace, peace and quiet surrounding me so that the only mind I heard was my own, ah! bliss. They have no idea how hard it is to be the keeper of everyone's secrets, things I should never have known were buried in my head,

I tried to never reveal them, but it took years of practice to control my own mind from answering another when they thought of each other. I really would have been more suited to being a nomad, where I would only have heard those whom I might occasionally have met.

I really need to speak to Marcus, maybe he will know of a secluded seminar I could join, where the thoughts of the other initiates would be easier to handle as they would hopefully be for the glory of God and not themselves. Bella's right, though, I need to humble myself and stop being the spoilt brat Carlisle allowed me to become, because of his love for me.

I knew he held me elevated up there, more than even Esme and that was so wrong! He did love her, but they are not mates I worked that out many years ago. He had settled for companionship, rather than waiting for the great love that may never appear, but he should have told her, although I think she has finally worked it out now.

 **Carlisle**

I need to go away! I do not want to give up on my dream, I will find a way to continue! Research that's the answer I need more data! Maybe if I could work out what it is in human blood that fulfils, then I could extract it! Yes that's the answer, I will return to England and set up a research laboratory, I can't understand why they are all so angry with me, this is my dream they have expected me to just throw aside,

they accuse me of being selfish but they are too, well I can't and I won't stop! I know they don't really need me anymore and Esme, well now is her chance to find the great love that I could never supply, a man who will willingly mark her as his own.

 **Jasper**

We jump on the back of my Ducati and head out leavin' this mess for later, Alice knows I need to talk without bein' overheard, but I have to feed and recoup my energy before I deal with Carlisle. As we reach Seattle I slow and ask

"Hunt or Talk?"

She says hunt as I need to be calm and satisfied before hearin' what she has seen. So with that we weave our way into the underbelly of the city, it doesn't take long to find what we need and as I remove a junkie from the streets, Alice finds a dealer with a penchant for young girls.

An hour later we're back on the bike and ride to a secluded place to talk, She tells me about her vision of complete darkness for us all and then as soon as Bella had shielded her dad and Leah everythin' had hit her in quick succession, it's not a pretty tale, six things will happen startin' immediately:-

1) Garrett and Bella have moved out of the cottage, to Port Angeles, so she can finish school, she only has her exams to do and then Graduation.

2) Rose and Em will leave the family, under the guise of a vacation, but they will never come back.

3) Esme will move into the cottage until everythin' is finalised, she is undecided from there.

4) Edward will contact Marcus for the location of a more forgivin' seminar, where his differences won't draw attention.

5) Carlisle will return to England, to wallow and start up a research facility.

6) We will be takin' over the ranch in Montana, giving her the time to connect finally with Peter & Charlotte.

I just look at her

"You'll do that for me, Ali?"

I whisper and see her nod,

"But I do have one serious question Jazz! Where the hell do I find designer Cowboy Boots?"

She asked with a smirk and I threw back my head laughin' heartily for the first time in years and I know we will be all right, we have eternity to make it up to each other. I feel her lust risin' as her eyes darken and I stalk towards her, pourin' out all my emotions so she knows my intent and I hear her answerin' growl.

 **Emmett**

Well damn, when the shit hits the fan in this family no one is safe! I may not always appear to know what's happening around me, but really it was that I didn't care, but now with the change of diet, I'm much more, well interested!

I can see everyone is really angry with Carlisle and yes I'm disappointed and confused, why did he not explain that he couldn't change? It would have been better than just ignoring the Jazz-man, that was stupid! But I suppose it's the blood thing again, he doesn't see it's a problem, all he see is his life's work down the drain, discarded so easily by us, I feel for him, I do, but!

We can't stay part of the family anymore we need to be our own people, sadly it's time to leave the nest permanently, but I refuse to lose touch with Bella and Garrett and I pray that Esme is safe and branches out on her own, but I don't need a mother full time anymore. It's time to man up and be the strong one for my mate. So we just have to wait on Jazz and Alice getting back to start the ball rolling.

 **WC**

 **There's Graduation & Graduation!**

 **Bella**

Charlie was healing nicely and would only have an arm brace on for the wedding, so that was something. I had calmed down a lot in the last two weeks, all my exams were over and I knew I'd done well, mostly thanks to Garrett, my rock, my anchor in the storm that was my life.

I had asked Angela and Ben to the wedding, Angie was going to be my bridesmaid, I had thought long and hard about it and she was the perfect choice. Peter would be Garrett's best man, dangerous as that sounds, but he was thrilled. Everything was in place thanks to both Garrett and Rose.

I only had my graduation ceremony to go and then high school was over forever and I would never be repeating it, that had to have been the stupidest torture they had ever devised for themselves.

Renee and Phil were coming for the ceremony and staying for the wedding, she was not pleased at first and tried to tell me I could not do it. So I told her straight away,

"That's fine Renee! If you don't want to be at your only daughters only wedding, that's up to you but it's happening with or without you! The choice is yours!"

She caved immediately, just looking at me then nodding her head, realising at last I was my own woman and nobody was going to be telling me what to do, well nobody but Garrett, not that he ever did, all our decisions were made together and never once had he disregarded any of my plans or thoughts.

We always hashed them out till we came to a compromise that we both agreed on. We never argued, debated strongly yes but no harsh words were uttered, he couldn't be more perfect for me, I was so happy and couldn't wait to be Mrs Garrett Winslow.

Rose and Emmett were staying in Seattle, so she offered to organise everything at that end and even went with Angie and I when I picked my dress, unlike Alice she offered an opinion but never tried to make us pick what she wanted, Rose was turning out to be a real friend and I had tentatively asked if they would be with us for my change after the honeymoon, she was overjoyed and said they would love too. Everybody's plans were changed, none of what they had set up was ever going to come to fruition.

When I'd eventually calmed down Rose had told me what happened at the family meeting, the night of the dream walk and how they were no longer Cullens...

 **WC**

 _ **Memory of the meeting)**_ _ **Rose telling Bella**_

 _"Em and I had just returned from hunting in Sequim, as we ran past the cottage that You and Garrett had shared, but Esme came out of the door._

 _"I'm staying here until everything is discussed! Then I've no idea" she told us sadly,_

 _so the three of us headed for the main house to await Jasper and Alice's return, Edward was in his room and Carlisle his study by the sounds of it. We walked into the dining room and sat at our ten setting oval table, but not our usual places, Esme sat between me and Emmett, that was very telling, lines were already being drawn. Esme's phone suddenly sounded with a text and she said, so the other two would hear her_

 _"Five minutes till they arrive!"_

 _Edward flitted into the room then and sat opposite Esme and he leant over to grip her hand,_

 _"You're making the right choice for you, don't be sad! For once put yourself first, not us, not him, but you!"_

 _he murmured and Em and I had nodded in complete agreement. Jasper and Alice walked in at that and he took up his position at the head of the table, while Alice sat beside Edward in the space he'd left for her next to Jasper._

 _"Carlisle? If you please!"_

 _Jasper said quietly, but very firmly. He arrived very slowly, but with his head held high, so he was resolved I thought, Jasper motioned for him to sit and he did, opposite Jasper as far from us all as possible, well as the table would allow!_

 _"My mate in her infinite wisdom, took me huntin' before this meetin' was to take place and I thank her for that!" Jasper said_

 _"Otherwise this might have been a lot more heated, I have had time to cool down and actually think this through! I should have paid more attention and realised you were strugglin' Carlisle, but we were all goin' through the same thing and I never thought you would disobey a direct order, but the fault is mine as coven leader, so I apologise for not_ _bein'_ _there for you!"_

 _he continued and I was stunned. I was going to say something but Jasper held up his hand and I bit my lip_

 _"That said! What happened at the treaty line was unforgivable! For you to not only try to interfere between mates by tellin' Garrett you would look after her, but to physically try to remove her from him while she was still unconscious was madness!_

 _What on earth were you thinkin'? You have no rights over Bella, dear god even her real father wasn't that stupid! She is not the naive little girl we left behind to die Carlisle! She doesn't actually need any of us! You are so lucky he didn't kill you!_

 _But to upset him to the level that she was aware whilst asleep, makin' her react as any mate_ _would, to_ _protect_ _him_ _if Charlie had died I would have let him kill you!"_

 _There was complete silence as he said this._

 _"I know! I have no excuse! I was only thinking of myself and the ramifications of the experiment!" Carlisle said,_

 _"It wasn't a fucking experiment Carlisle! It was a way to help Bella, nothing more, nothing less!"_

 _I shouted at him and Esme didn't even raise an eyebrow at my language. He had dropped his head at this, he was just digging a bigger and bigger hole for himself. "_

 _I have been sitting up in my study going over everything that has happened since I changed Edward! I now see my own selfishness and loneliness has caused nothing but trouble for you all. I never really understood how none of you except Rose, could stick to the diet!_

 _I at least saw your_ _problems,_ _Jasper, as you had to switch from human, but the rest, no I felt you were weak! I never took into account the bloodlust, because I've never really had it! I never thought how hard on Edward it was hearing and seeing it in your heads!_

 _But worst I never even paid attention enough to see how it affected you Jasper, the domino effect of it causing you to snap, not that you have actually slipped in forty years, you are a stronger man than any of us have ever given you credit for. We blamed you for Alice's visions of what_ _might have_ _happened_ _but never did and for that I am sorry!"_

 _Carlisle told Jasper quietly. Alice had begun sobbing and clutching Jasper's hand, we all hung our heads in shame._

 _"I'm sorry_ _to_ _Jasper, I chided you all the time, for even thinking about it! Not even allowing you peace to have a fantasy, not giving you the ability to release the tension, no wonder you never wanted to hunt with us, that was your only freedom wasn't it?"_

 _Edward quizzed and Jasper had nodded, yes. Now Esme and I had started to cry, we to had been unkind and cruel to him with our emotions, after every one of Alice's visions._

 _"I should never have started a coven, I do love you all, really I do! But I should have spent my time researching and perfecting my diet, checking for flaws, not started a family and demanding you_ _all, to_ _be exactly like me,_

 _no two beings are the same but I expected you all to be clones of me! I humbly beg you all for your forgiveness, for having held you to that stupid expectation! "_

 _When Carlisle spoke his voice had shook._

 _"So I have decided to leave! I'm returning to England, where I will set about researching the properties of human blood,_ _hopefully,_ _to isolate the thing that fulfils us and maybe I can extract or_ _synthesise_ _it, but I can't and won't drink human blood from the source or any other way!_

 _This is my life's dream and I can't set it aside as easily as the rest of you! I'm sorry but I don't want to either!"_

 _He had then slumped back in his chair and waited for our responses. We were all upset from all the revelations, that we just looked at him and damn it, I actually understood, but he should have told us all this before the dream walk not after he caused so much damage!_

 _Esme had turned to Jasper and announced_

 _"I'm leaving as well, I want to pursue a career in interior design, so I going to Italy and study there!_ _Eventually,_ _I might even live in Volterra for a time, so I can pick Marcus' archives apart, but I will wait until after Bella's change before I do that! But I want to enrol as soon as I can._

 _I will organise our divorce Carlisle and send you the papers through Jenks!_ _Also,_ _I don't want to lose touch with the rest of you, so with your permission Jasper, I would like to be Esme Platt of the Whitlock coven?"_

 _Jasper had smiled and taken her hand telling her_

 _"I would be honoured_ _ma-am_ _, to have you as part of my original_ _coven_ _!"_

 _So now it was my turn and I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder as he leant round Esme, he squeezed it and nodded._

 _"Emmett and I are leaving too! I think it's time to finally stand on our own two feet, we're not children! Even though we've let you treat us like that for many years, but it's time to grow up and leave the nest so to speak,_

 _don't doubt that we love you all, but I want to for once be Rosalie McCarty, not Cullen or Hale, but to have my husband's name! We almost weren't going to say anything and just never return, but that would have been childish!"_

 _I said firmly resolute in our decision._

 _"I don't know what we'll be doing_ _coven_ _wise_ _until we speak to Bella! We were hoping that she and Garrett would like our help through her change!" Emmett told everyone and I smiled at him, he knew that's what I was hoping for._

 _Jasper nodded and looked at Alice_

 _"We're going to Montana, I saw that Bella would decline_ _to move_ _to the ranch now and it's time I made amends with Peter and Charlotte, I have a lot of damage to repair and that's where I'm starting, with Jasper's brother and sister!"_

 _she told us and Jasper patted her hand saying_

 _"I think the best thing would be to dissolve this_ _coven_ _! Divide up the assets and all start again! Carlisle, obviously you own the largest share so how about everythin' from before you started the_ _coven_ _remains yours and we divide up from when we each arrived, does that sound fair to everyone?"_

 _heads nodded all around the table as Jasper said this._

 _"Edward you were first so half of everythin' purchased from your change until Esme's and then a third each until Rose's, a quarter until Emmett's change and the a fifth for each of you till the time Alice and I arrived, after that date everythin'_

 _but personal_ _belongin's_ _and gifts will be divided by seven equally, this is ignorin' everyone's personal fortunes that are theirs and not figured into the dissolution, with the properties if anyone has a favourite and wants it outright we'll come to an agreement, are you all happy with this plan?"_

 _He asked and everyone nodded then._

 _"I will be speaking to Marcus soon and really want his input into where I'm going!"_

 _Edward had then proffered,_

 _"I'm not so tied now to the original religion I followed as a human, so will be weighing up pro's and con's for all, I have learned much over the last ninety years and this has to be taken into account, until I make_ _an informed_ _choice I will go with Carlisle and help him set up in England, before I approach Volterra as well, because once one of us does all our secrets will be discovered by Aro,_

 _but I think that it may benefit us that Charlie and Bella have been under the protection of the pack for some time and therefore it might not be a punishable offence by the Volturi, since it was Jake that told her about us, but if reparation is to be made I alone will pay it!"_

 _he concluded and it was apparent to all that Edward had changed and actually grown over the last few months._

 _ **(Memory ends)**_

 **Garrett**

It was finally graduation day, Renee and Phil had arrived and were staying in a hotel in Port Angeles, she was less than happy about Charlie's relationship with Leah, I guess no women want to be replaced by a younger model, even sixteen years later.

But on the bright side, it made Bella and my situation better, she was everything Little Swan said and I wondered how she functioned on a day to day basis as she was so scatterbrained most of the time.

Rose and Emmett were with me to attend the ceremony, but my angel didn't want anyone else there, although I knew Esme was way in back watching, she loved Bella and was so happy for her.

Edward and Carlisle had left for England and Esme was going right after today's event, Alice and Jasper had also gone last night heading off to Montana, he had asked if we were still going to be part of the Whitlock coven,

I told him I honestly didn't know, but as soon as we knew so would he, but if he needed me I would be there. I had heard Rose telling Bella about the end of the Cullen coven and I thought it was for the best.

Now only two days to the wedding and I was over the moon, we were having a week's honeymoon and then moving to Canada, where I would change her, life was wonderful as far as I was concerned.

 **Renee**

I have no idea what Charlie's playing at, that child is half his age, though she doesn't act it, she seems very mature for her age and blindly loves that man. I was watching then closely, at the meal after Bella's graduation and she anticipates Charlie's every move, she hands him things before he's aware he needed it and if I'm honest I can see he loves her too.

Now my Bella and her young man, that was a sight to behold, he was so unlike Edward Cullen, his every thought is run by her first and he treats her as his equal in all things, his whole demeanour is understated and so right for my little girl, she still doesn't like anything OTT and flashy, she really is her father in female form.

 **Charlie**

This is a day I had hoped to be far off in the future, but there is no stopping Bell's once she has the bit in her teeth. I am happy that she's marrying Garrett and not the other one, god I disliked that boy so much.

But all in all I'm happy to know she will be looked after for all eternity, it's definitely not something I would want for myself but Garrett is a good man and will always be there for her come hell or high water. Okay, that's our cue, time to lead Bella to her future, I have never seen her so radiant or confident, this is the right choice for her and she knows it.

 **Rose**

Bella is simply glowing today, as she should on her wedding day, this is the right thing to do for all of us and once they go off on their honeymoon, Em and I are off to Canada to set up the house for Bella's change. I was beyond happy when she suggested it and so glad I wasn't losing my new sister,

Alice and I never really saw eye to eye before, maybe now she had changed but it's too late for that. But hell we have eternity to sort it out. Edward had spoken to Marcus before Carlisle and he left and there was no mention of any visits or questions about Bella, they will find out but it will be after the event, thank god.

This has been an awesome day and it's strange that one human woman could bring three diverse cultures together, this was a one of a kind wedding, humans, vampires and werewolves all together to see the marriage of said, human woman.

 **Garrett**

I looked down at the beautiful naked woman asleep in my arms, I would miss this time, where I held her and protected her as she slept, I'll also miss the sleep talking, when my name drops from her lips, my heart always soars.

But I'll be gaining so much more, my angel will be in reality my equal, strong, durable and finally eternal. I glance down to see her gazing back at me,

"Whatcha thinking about?" she mumbles still half asleep,

"You!" I tell her honestly,

"The future! How happy I am" I say smiling at her.

This is our last day on honeymoon, tomorrow we head for Canada and forever together, I am past happy, I'm delirious really. It's all decided, our first night back will be when I change her, after making love to her human self for the last time,

I will bite her over her heart, then inside her thighs injecting right into the femoral arteries. She wants the only mark on her neck to be my mate's bite later on and I am glad and very proud. She wants the world to know she's mine and mine alone, I know I'm being a bit of a man about it but it's primal and perfect.

 **Bella**

Well that was most definitely three days I never want to repeat, I have yet to open my eyes and I can feel Garrett getting a little restless by my side,

"My soldier!" I sniff lightly,

"My sexy soldier!" I sniff again but more deeply,

"My sinfully, sexy soldier!" I say and I hear him,

a rumbling in his chest a cross between a growl and a purr. My eyes pop open and I see him in all his glory and I answer his growl with one of my own, as I lick my lips and sit up, he is so handsome and he's mine, all mine.

"Hi Rose, Hi Em, Bye Rose, Bye Em!"

I say without taking my eyes of the man in front of me and I hear them laughing loudly as they leave the room.

I try to rise slowly but am up and off the bed in a flash,

"You're stunning Little Swan! The red eyes are a turn on, angel"

he says and points at the full-length mirror by the window, I take his hand and walk towards it, I frown and he's confused until I rip off the clothes I'm wearing,

"That's better, nice, very nice!"

I say stroking my body and he's behind me immediately, pressing his erection into my backside. This stirs a human memory, so I take his hands and place them on my body saying

"Show me! Show me what you see when you make love to me, baby!".

 **Alice**

"Oh, Jasper! She's stupendous! Totally controlled and wow hot!"

I tell him happily, he smiles at me and Peter laughs,

"We'll need to visit sometime, once she's settled" Charlotte said and that reminded me

"Talking of visits, you know Esme's coming for Christmas? Can you find Randall by then?"

Three sets of red eyes looked at me,

"Randall?" Jasper said "Yup!" was all I said smiling.

 **WC**


End file.
